One Piece Dressrosa
by Cdswalkthrough
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates Form an Alliance with Trafalgar Law and Shelly Killen to take down Kaido one of the Seven Emperor their first goal is to cut off source of power smiles by taking down Doflamingo One of the Eleven Warlord of the Sea Read and review, and no flames or hate.
1. Chapter 1 His Own Pace

**Chapter 1** **His Pace**

* * *

Now, all the world is an uproar. Even a great tidal wave that engulfs the town starts off as a tiny ripple, lapping against the shore, unnoticed.

In one country, where explosions and cries of anger fill the atmosphere, two men are seen, trying to contact someone on a Transponder Snail.

"Hey!" one man with a scar on his face shouted. "What does this mean for our weapons deal with the Donquixote Family?!"

"I'm trying to get in touch with them, I swear!" said another man with a bandana around his head. "But no one's picking up! What do we do?!"

"This all has to be a joke! Without those weapons from Doflamingo, the war is lost!"

Outside…a huge war raged on. Men and even women fighting one another…and a little girl, her clothes tattered and full of holes, sobs as she holds her doll, unable to find her parents.

XXX

Somewhere on a snowy island, a familiar pink-haired woman is seen, sitting alone as she wears a brown, hooded coat…munching on a slice of pizza as she looks at the newspaper.

XXX

In a different town, the people are in an uproar about the news of Doflamingo's resignation.

"Those rookies from the Worst Generation are teaming up, now! You can't tell me he doesn't have something up his sleeve!"

XXX

In another part of the New World, Jimbei sits as he glares at the newspaper with shadowed eyes.

XXX

Somewhere else, a crew of pirates is also seen, panicking about the situation…but one with slicked-back hair remained surprisingly calm as he took a drag from his cigar.

"Doflamingo left the Eleven Warlords!"

"But why?! Don't we have any more information?!"

"…Things are taking an interesting turn," said the mysterious, cigar-chomping man. "This is probably what you were saying two years ago…eh, Whitebeard?"

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Kidd Pirates hideout…

"HOW IN THE HELL DID WORD OF OUR ALLIANCE LEAK OUT?!" shouted "Scratchmen" Apoo. "JUST WHO THE HELL IS THIS FREELANCE WRITER, ABSA?!"

"Anytime there's an exclusive scoop these days, he's behind it," said Basil Hawkins.

"I don't give a damn about the leak," said Eustass "Captain" Kidd, looking at the newspaper. "The real problem here is Straw Hat Killen and Trafalgar! They're clearly after one of the Four Emperors, like us! The question is…which one?!"

In Dressrosa, the people are still gathered outside the palace, shouting out to Doflamingo.

"Your Majesty!"

"What's going on?!"

"Why did you resign from the Eleven Warlords?!"

"Please, answer us!"

Inside the palace, Sugar squats in front of at least twenty Transponder Snails, which are ringing off the hook. Meanwhile, Doflamingo stands before the Transponder Snail that Law gave him.

"…Hey," he said with a toothy grin. "It's me…I quit the Eleven Warlords."

The Straw Hats gasped as they heard Doflamingo's voice on the Transponder Snail.

"EEK!" Chopper cried. "IT'S HIM!" Ah Crap Chosuke said

"Ah Crap Chosuke said

"H-he actually picked up?!" Brook questioned.

"HELLO?!" Luffy shouted, taking the receiver. "THIS IS MONKEY D. LUFFY, FUTURE PIRATE KING!"

"DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO BE QUIET?!" Usopp questioned, smacking Luffy in the back of his rubbery head.

"Ugh that Idiot said Hayate

"HEY, MINGO!" Luffy shouted. "So you're the guy who's in charge of this bastard, Caesar, huh?! The one who's been all kinds of messed-up shit to Brownbeard, those kids,

"We're giving Caesar back since that was our deal!" Luffy shouted. "But if you ever pull that kinda crap again, I'll kick your ass from here to Kingdom Come! YOU GOT IT?!"

A pause…but then Doflamingo was heard snickering.

"What's with that snickering?" Hayate asked

 **"Straw Hat Luffy and Wolf Fang Hayate…I've been wondering what happened to you two during those two years since both of your brother's tragic death. So tell me…where've you been?"**

"That's…none of your business!" Luffy answered. "Rayleigh and Daimon told me not to say!"

IDIOT, THEY ALSO TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION THEIR NAME TO ANYONE SUSPICIOUS, YOU MORON!" Hayate shouted in comical anger.

 **"Hehehehehe…Straw Hat Wolf Fang…I've been eager to meet you two,"** Doflamingo spoke. **"You see…it just so happens I have something for you…something that I reckon you two will be _desperate_ to get your hands on."**

"Huh What do you mean by you have something that Luffy and I would desperate to get our hand on Hayate asked

hehe hehe ** _you will find out sooner or later said_** Doflamingo answer

"H…hey," the Straw Hats Captain said. "Tell me…how good is that meat you've got, huh?!"

"Gah Is food all you can think about shouted Hayate

"Stop it, Straw Hat- _ya_!" Law shouted, pulling Luffy away. "Don't give him to his pace!"

"One chunk of meat…two chunks of meat…!" Luffy said, drooling.

"Snap out of it, Luffy!" Usopp shouted, shaking him and slapping him in the face. "It's Doflamingo's deadly Pace Attack!"

Luffy Bro don't fall for it Rokuren said

"Don't you try and change the subject, Joker!" Law barked. "We'll give back Caesar, as we agreed."

 **"That's a smart move, for your own sake,"** Doflamingo spoke. **"If you try and run away on me after all this, even _you_ know what kind of shit you'll be in if you do."**

"…Big Sis Nami," Nene said, nervously. "What does he mean?"

"I…I don't know," Nami answered.

 ** **"Now then,"** Doflamingo started, **"show me that my valuable business partner is unharmed."****

Law nodded before pointing the receiver at Caesar, who is still locked in a cage.

"JOKER!" Caesar cried. "I can't believe you actually resigned, all for little old me'-"

"Eight hours from now," Law started, "we will be at Greenbit, the lone island just north of Dressrosa! On the beach of the southeastern shore, that is where we'll leave Caesar at 3 o'clock this afternoon. You may retrieve him at your leisure. There will be no further contact."

 **"Hehehe…what a shame!"** Doflamingo spoke. **"I was actually hoping to share a drink with you Killen and Rogue is also with you right, now that now that the two of you all grown up-"**

 **"QUICK! HANG UP!" Luffy shouted as he hung up the snail…his eyes turning into smoking slabs of meat. "Oh, man…that was close. We almost fell that 'pace' thing of his again."**

 **"Wait a minute!" Sanji exclaimed. "We didn't even specify the number of men he could bring!"**

"Oh, crap, he's right!" Usopp cried. "What if he shows up with his entire crew?!"

Really if that happens I gonna crush them Magnes Exclaim

Idiot are you crazy cry Usopp

"Even if he does," Law started, "it won't be a problem."

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked

"For the purposes of the plan," Law explained, "handing over Caesar is already just a decoy."

"So what you're saying is that the plan is to destroy that SMILE Factory of his while he's busy with Caesar?" Usopp inquired.

"Exactly," Killen said, "However The problem is we don't know where it could be," said Killen

"How hard could it be to find something so huge as a factory?" Franky asked. "It'll be SUPER obvious! One laser beam, and BLAM! It's gone!"

"YEAH, BOSS!" Usopp Rokuren and Chopper cheered as they struck the "Franky Pose" together.

"However," Law started, "that was the only piece of information I couldn't glean."

"The factory must be important, right?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, there must be some kind of secret behind it," Nami added.

"Law- _dono_!" Kin'emon exclaimed. "You spoke of Greenbit, but-"

"Don't worry," Law assured. "We'll land the ship in Dressrosa."

"Hey, Traffy! Killy!" Luffy said. "Have you ever been there before? Dressroba or whatever it is?"

"Dressroba?" Robin repeated, imagining an old woman in a frilly dress.

"It's Dress _rosa_ ," Law corrected, "and no, we haven't."

 _"_ Yeah, as far as we know, it's where He rules," said Killen

"In that case, we can think of a plan when we get there!" Luffy exclaimed, his hands behind his head in his usual devil-may-care style. "Shishishishi! I smell an adventure coming up!"

"Yeah! Adventure!" Mimi exclaimed, "I can't wait!"

"I hope we get to see that Wano place, too!" Luffy said.

"Idiot!" Law barked. "Don't go making decisions like that without making a plan first!"

"Hey, Sanji!" Luffy called as he ran to the kitchen. "I'm starving! What's for breakfast?!"

"Sandwiches," Sanji answered as he and the rest of the Straw Hats, plus Kin'emon and Momonosuke, followed.

"Ooh!" Chopper chirped. "Can I have a cotton candy sandwich?!"

"I'll have tea with mine," Robin added.

"I'll have coffee Tobi asked

"And cola with mine!" Franky exclaimed.

"And Chocolate Milk?" Mimi asked.

"And I'll have milk with mine," Brook said.

"What are these 'sandwiches' of which you speak?" Momonosuke asked, still in his Dragon Form.

Why you still in your Dragon form asked Chosuke

A pause…but then Law seethed.

"I hate bread!" he shouted, only to gasp in comic shock.

 _"…I guess Joker's pace isn't the only thing we need to worry about, huh?"_ Killen asked.

I wonder if everything will go as planned with these guy as Allies question Rogue

XXX

Later on, the Straw Hats and company are in the kitchen, feasting on Sanji's sandwiches. As they did, Kin'emon told them of how he came to Punk Hazard to rescue his son.

"You were chased samurai," Hayate asked. "Why How come?"

"Forgive me, Hayate-Dono," Kin'emon answered, "but I cannot reveal why I was being chased, but for the record, I first took to the sea to reach a location known as Zou!"

"Zou?" Law repeated, eating onigiri while Killen drinks some water.

"Hmm?" Kin'emon hummed. "Do you happen to know of it, Law- _dono_?"

"It's probably a coincidence," Law said as Luffy leaned out front of him, grabbing himself a handful of sandwiches before sitting back down. "After handing over Caesar to Joker and destroying the SMILE Factory, Killen and I are heading for Zou next. The rest of our crew is there."

 **URP!** Brook let out a noisy belch, to Nami's irritation.

"Gross, Brook!" she shouted as she punched him in the face.

"Is this the truth?!" Kin'emon asked. "If that is the case, may I request that Momonosuke and I accompany you?!"

"Sure thing!" Luffy answered with his mouthful. "Then we can all go to Wano together, too!"

"Yeah! Let's go there next!" Mimi said, giving a slice of ham from the sandwiches to Nene.

"Wait a minute!" Law shouted. "Don't I get a say in this?!" Hey me too Killen shout

"There were once four of us, heading to Zou," Kin'emon explain samurais, myself included, and Momonosuke. However, fate cruelly shipwrecked us and only three of our group washed up Dressrosa."

"It was there that we were harangued by those Doflamingo vagabonds," said Momonosuke, "and I sought refuge by hiding on a most peculiar ship! On the said ship, I met the children who were being taken to that accursed island, and before I knew it, the ship had set sail, taking me with it!"

A brief image of Momonosuke in his human form appears, standing at the back of the ship, waving out to Kin'emon.

 _"Father!"_

"AAH! Momonosuke!"

"As I rushed after my son," Kin'emon continued, "my fellow samurai, Kanjuro, protected me and was taken, prisoner!"

 _"Go after Momonosuke!"_ a voice called in Kin'emon's memory. _"Spare me not a single thought!"  
_  
"It was he who made it possible for me to track down Momonosuke!" Kin'emon exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "Therefore, I must return to Dressrosa and save him before all is lost! I am honor-bound to do so!"

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Franky Rokuren and Chopper sobbed. "WHAT A MAN YOU ARE, KANJURO!"

"I'm in!" Luffy exclaimed. "Let's go save that guy!"

"Yeah!" Magnes chirped. "Let's save him!"

"Now hold on!" Law shouted. "Don't lose sight of why we're really going there!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the New World, close to the Red Line, where the new Marine HQ is located, Commodore Brannew is speaking with his Marine comrades about the recent news.

"The Eleven Warlords of the Sea," he began, "are named so because there are only Eleven in the world! They are pirates, chosen by the World Government and given license to pillage without retribution by the authorities, and in return, they must provide two things: overwhelming strength and great infamy! Their association with the Government is meant to serve as a threat to other pirates of the world! First, we have the World's Greatest Swordsman, Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk. Next, we have the current King of Dressrosa and the so-called Champion of Evil, 'Heavenly Demon' Donquixote Doflamingo. The King of Ohon Deimon Gideon the Pirate Emperor. Tigar Fang Tang Dosan the world strongest fighter. Vondana Dahlia the Demon Angel. The Hunter Stellen Raiker Then, there is the Government's human weapon, Bartholomew Kuma 'the Tyrant'. Then, we have the reigning sovereign of Amazon Lily, 'Pirate Empress' Boa Hancock. Next, there is the member of the Worst Generation and mastermind behind the Rocky Port Incident, 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law. Then, there is commander-in-chief of the Pirate Temp Agency, the living legend, Buggy 'the Genius Jester'. Finally, there is the man I had previously described to you, which makes Eleven."

Everyone nodded their heads.

"However," Brannew spoke, "that was only until this morning! Doflamingo has now resigned from the Eleven Warlords! Depending on what he's up to, Law's title may also be stripped! One of the 3 great powers alongside Marine Headquarters and the Seven Emperors is teetering in the balance as we speak-"

"I know, Brannew."

"F-Fleet Admiral!" Brannew exclaimed…turning to face Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, formerly known as Admiral Akainu…the man who killed Ace and Lang, two years ago. For some reason, he gave off an ominous aura, one that made every single Marine in the room nervous.

"I will not allow Straw Hat Killen or Trafalgar to get into any funny business under my nose!" he declared. "I already had Smoker and Garui down in G-5, screeching my off in his reported yesterday. We'll just sit back and watch for a full day…I've got Fujitora on the case."

Everyone gasped at this.

XXX

Back in Dressrosa, the people are still in an uproar, calling out to Doflamingo and asking questions as to why he resigned.

Inside the palace grounds, Baby-5, who has a small bandage on her face, walked around, as if looking for someone.

"Master Trebol?!" she called before she looked at Sugar. "Sugar, have you seen Master Trebol anywhere?"

"Nope," Sugar answered, eating grapes off her fingers.

"What do you supposed the Young Master's plans are?" asked Jora.

"If the Marines invade, then I'll be rarin' for a fight!" exclaimed Machvise.

"As in all matters," Lao G spoke, "just follow the Young Master's lead."

At that moment, Baby-5 spotted someone, sticking to the clock tower.

"Oh, there you are, Trebol!" she called.

"Hey there, Baby-5!" called Trebol a bedraggled, literally slimy looking man with his black hair in a bowl haircut. On his face is a pair of tiny sunglasses and a flat, runny nose, as well as a tiny stitched-up scar on his right eyebrow. His teeth are rounded with little gaps between each of them. His coat, which is a light blue with navy blue ring patterns on it, looked as just slimy as him, and in his hand is a golden scepter with a club suit design.

"Get down here!" Baby-5 called, and Trebol soon landed with a squelching SPLAT!

"Behehehehehe!" he laughed. "The kingdom sure is in a panic! More than likely, the rest of the world is in an uproar, too!" He then got all up in Baby-5's face. "By the way, Baby-5, I hear someone lost yet another fiancé! Behehehehehe!"

"Get your snot-nose outta my face, you slimy swine!" Baby-5 barked. "How many times are you gonna keep rubbing that in my face?! So fucking persistent!"

"Persistent, am I?" Trebol asked. "I'm persistent, but what?! Are you trying to say you're falling for me? Is that it?!"

"Shut your pie hole, you slime ball!" shouted Baby-5. "The Young Master is calling you! He wants the you-know-what! Now get away from me, you fucking pig!"

"Ah, why don't you just stop picking men Doffy will get rid of and just marry me instead?" Trebol asked. "Just kidding! BEHEHEHEHEHE!"

A pause…but then Baby-5 turned to Trebol with a blush on her face.

"He…needs me…?!" she whispered.

"CUT THAT OUT!" Jora and Lao-G shouted.

XXX

Inside the throne…four thrones in a dark hallway: a clubs suit throne, a heart suit throne, a diamond suit throne, and a spade suit throne. Doflamingo stands in front of a window. Outside, they could hear the roaring cheers of people.

"The Coliseum is booming as always…thanks to you, Diamante," said Doflamingo.

"Nonsense," said a voice. "It is a product of your charismatic royal lead, Doffy."

"No, no," Doflamingo answered. "It's all due to your skill."

"Oh, stop treating me like some kind of hero."

"You are a hero."

"No, seriously. Please, stop."

"All right. I take it back-"

"IF YOU SO INSIST, THEN FINE! I ADMIT IT!" the voice suddenly boomed. "YES, I _AM_ THE HERO OF THE COLISEUM!"

Just then, **BLORP!** A bluish blob fell from the ceiling and landed in front of Doflamingo.

"Hey, hey, hey!" exclaimed Trebol as he got in Doflamingo's face. "I brought you the you-know-what, Doffy!"

"You and your snot-nose are too close, Trebol," Doflamingo growled.

"I'm too close…but?!" Trebol asked.

"Just give it to me and sit down, already," Doflamingo ordered.

"Hey!" Trebol said as he gave Doflamingo a small chest and then sat down on the clubs suit throne.

"Once he learns I have this," Doflamingo started, "Straw Hat Luffy will be hell-bent on getting his hands on it and that alliance that he and Law have set up will just turn out to be a set of shackles!"

He then approached the figure sitting in the diamond suit throne.

"Diamante…I entrust this to you," he spoke.

"Wait for a second, Doffy!" said Diamante. "I can't take this!"

"But I want you to have it."

"Stop it. Don't treat me like I'm some kind of a genius!"

"But only a genius like you can keep it."

"I mean it. Please, stop."

"Fine. I take it back-"

"IF YOU SO INSIST, THEN FINE!" Diamante shouted again. "I ADMIT IT! I _AM_ A GENIUS! THAT'S RIGHT! AND WHEN THAT STRAW HAT SCUMBAG COMES LOOKING FOR IT, HE'LL BE IN FOR ONE HELL OF A SHOCK!"

Doflamingo snickered as he opened the chest…and took out a peculiar-looking fruit…a peculiar-looking, orange, flame-like fruit and green looking fruit.

"There's no way that Straw Hat and Wolf Fang won't come for it," Doflamingo said. "This…is the Flame-Flame Fruit and the Wind Wind Fruit, the power of their late brother! He'll tear apart anyone who tries to get to it before he does!"

Nice plan Doffy you are master of cunning and deception at your right said, Queen,

Queen is a slim very woman who sits on the Queen throne

He then snickered some more before letting out a loud cackle.

XXX

Meanwhile, the Straw Hat Crew observes the island's silhouette…

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed. "Check it out!"

"It's huge!" Nene said.

"What's up with that brawny-looking island?!" Franky asked, heaving his arms.

"This is it!" Luffy shouted. "We made it! It's Dressrosa!"

"Don't shout, moron!" Usopp barked. "What if Doflamingo hears?!"

"He won't hear us, idiot," Zoro said. "We're too far away."

 _'He so damn paranoid,' Saizo_ thought.

"Stay strong, Kanjuro!" Kin'emon called out. "I shall rescue you, posthaste!"

Before the Sunny, there is an island, surrounded by huge, rocky cliffs, and beyond that, the crew could make out the silhouettes of buildings in the distance.

This is the Island of Passion of Love…Dressrosa.


	2. Chapter 2 Adventure in Dressrosa

**Chapter 2** **The Island of Passion, Love, and Toys**

* * *

At the coast of Dressrosa, the _Thousand Sunny_ has finally made landfall, and the Straw Hats, plus Law and Killen, have disembarked.

"WE'RE HERE!" Luffy shouted. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Luffy, how many times do I have to tell you to stop with that shouting?!" Usopp questioned. "We're in enemy territory!"

"OW!" Franky exclaimed. "I'm feeling SUPER this week! I'm in fine condition to find me some factories and blow 'em to smithereens!"

"How are we supposed to find it, anyway?" asked Hayate

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Luffy piped up.

A moment later, the Straw Hat Captain is sitting on a straining Momonosuke's back.

"Fly, Momo, fly!" he exclaimed.

"Cease and desist!" Momonosuke snapped. "Remove thy buttocks from my backside, at once! I cannot fly and I will not venture onto this land! Father has forbade it!"

"What are you talking about, man?" Luffy asked as he got off Momonosuke. "You so did fly! tell them Hayate

"It's true that He really did fly said Hayate but!"

"He flew without wings?" Chopper asked. "But how?" Nene asked

"I told you, already!" Momonosuke barked. "I do not remember such a thing happening! Also, even if I did fly…"

In his mind, he saw a shadowy hand reach out to grab him.

"I…I shall never do such a terrifying thing again! I SHALL NOT FLY!"

"So…what you're saying is you're scared of heights?" Luffy asked.

 **CHOMP!** Momonosuke bit down on his head in comical anger!

"YOWCH!" Luffy cried. "LEMME GO, YOU LITTLE TURD!"

"How DARE you speak such insolence, you ape!" Momonosuke shouted. "A warrior fears NOTHING!"

"I SAID LEMME GO, DAMN YOU!" Luffy shouted as he socked Momonosuke in the jaw, and soon, the two began to tussle in a comedic fashion, creating a large dust cloud around.

"So what if you're a warrior?!" Luffy questioned. "I'm gonna be the next Pirate King, one day, so THERE!"

"Poppycock!" Momonosuke shouted. "In that case, I will one day rise to become the next shogun of Wano Country!"

"What was that, you slimy dragon ?!"

"Bow before me, you disgusting ape!"

"Remember, Luffy," Brook said. "He's only eight years old."

"Cease and desist, Momonosuke!" Kin'emon ordered, causing the two to stop fighting. "Forgive the boy's impudence, Luffy-dono. Though he is but a child, Momonosuke is still a warrior of Wano. He is taught to have pride! But then, the way you bicker with a child of only eight years is most unbecoming."

"Whatever," Luffy said. "I just hate cowards, okay?" He then blew a raspberry at Momonosuke, who blew one back at him.

"I told you to cease this!" Kin'emon shouted, causing the Dragon-Boy to flinch. He was about to use this as an excuse to go and bury his face in Nami's cleavage again…but an ominous glare from Kinemon Sanji and Brook stopped him.

Get away from her. said Sanji Brook and Kinemon

What the Matter Nami question

Like Father and Son and fill with Dirty thought said Sanji Yeah Samurai should mean pervert instead

How Rude said Kinemon

"Let's get moving," Franky answered. "How are those disguises coming along, Kin'emon?"

"Ah, yes," Kin'emon answered. "The people of Dressrosa wear clothes of his like."

He then showed a picture of a man wearing a black suit…and next to him was a drawing of a woman with nothing on her at all, except for fig leaves around her waist.

"I will transform you accordingly, so that we may pass unnoticed!" the samurai exclaimed with a blush on his face.

I Love Dressrosa said Sanji with a Lewd face

Yeah that great said Brook

"HELL NO YOU LIAR!" Nami and Yuri shouted as they both hit Sanji Brook and Kin'emon on the head.

"Hey, Nami-ya," Law said, holding up a small scrap of paper. "Here. Take this."

"What's that?" Nami asked.

"My Vivre Card," Law answered. "It points to Zou, the island we spoke of earlier. If anything should happen to us, you should head there."

"Got it," Nami said.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Usopp piped up. "Isn't there something we should know, too?!"

"Dunno," Law answered.

Behind him, Luffy and Momonosuke, now back in human form, are squabbling again. It seemed the latter had managed to hit the former in his…crown jewels, so to speak.

"Here," Law said as he laid down another slip of paper, which was dirty and torn up, so it had to be taped together, and there was even an ink paw print in the corner, left behind by a certain polar bear. "This is a map that my crew drew up for me."

"Oh, god, it's awful!" Nami exclaimed.

"We should be around here," Law said, pointing to the map. "The team that's going to deliver Caesar will travel through Dressrosa and cross the long bridge heading north to Greenbit."

"So why can't we just go on the ship?!" Usopp asked.

"Apparently, you can't there by water," Law answered.

"Sounds like fun," Robin mused.

Thing might get dangerous noted Tobi

"J-just make it a safe trip!"

"Okay, then," Law said. "The ones who deliver Caesar are Long Nose-ya, Tobi-ya, Nico-ya, Roku-ya Killen Rogue, and me. Nami-ya, Mimi-ya Chosuke-ya the skeleton, Nene-ya and Raccoon Dog-ya stay here to guard the ship, and keep an eye on the kids."

"I do hope that Kanjuro is alive and well," Momonosuke said, worriedly.

"Wait a minute!" Nami said. "Are you saying the enemy might come after us on the ship!?"

"We're not safe here?!" Brook questioned.

"Well, this is the enemy's home base, isn't it?" Chopper asked. "Luckily, will be here, too, so…" he trailed off when he saw that Sanji, as well as Luffy, Zoro, Franky, Magnes, Kin'emon and Saizo, had vanished. "W-wait, where's Sanji!?"

"Where did Luffy and the others go?!" Chosuke asked.

Ugh those Idiots had to wander off said Hayate

"What the hell!?" Law questioned. "Are they stupid?! They're the centerpiece of the plan!"

"But what about us?!" Chopper asked. "Who's gonna protect US?!"

Don't worry about it, for now, Yuri and I will look for them they probably wander off somewhere in town Yuri let go

Alright said, Yuri

XXX

Meanwhile, there is a huge, bustling city, decorated with tiled rooftops and exotic, tropical flora. The citizens are dressed up in fancy clothing, and the sound of flamenco music fills the air. This is the City of Dressrosa.

Those who visit this land may find their hearts enthralled by a number of things. For one, the fields of beautiful, fragrant flowers, as well as the smells of gourmet food…

"Mmm…that smells good!" Luffy said, his mouth watering and his stomach rumbling.

"I'll say it does!" Franky agreed.

"Not a bad place," Zoro added.

"You can say that again, pal," Saizo piped up.

Nahaha look Fun said Magnes

Hey you guy quit wander off already said Hayate

Oh Hayate and Yuri

Jeez you guy should quit wondering off all the time said, Yuri

For another, the tireless gyrations of their ladies' passionate dances in the streets.

"WHOO!" Sanji whooped, watching some dancer girls. "Look at 'em go!"

In addition to that…

"Hey! Come back here with that!"

 **WOOF! WOOF! WOOF-WOOF-WOOF!  
**  
The group turned…and saw a dog, running by while holding something in his mouth. It looked like…an arm, only there seemed to be cotton coming out of it…and behind him, there was actually a life-sized doll, chasing him with one arm missing.

"Mario!" he shouted. "Gimme back my arm, right now! Come on, be a good boy! The cotton will fall out!"

But the dog wouldn't give it back…and Luffy and the others still watched in shock.

"Was that…a doll?!" Luffy asked.

Yeah it is said Hayate

Just then, a toy marionette soldier with a tin drum appeared, out of the blue, tangled up in his own strings.

"Hello there!" he said. "I'm a soldier! What's this? You seem familiar, friend. Have we met before? I think I might've seen your face from somewhere…ah, yes! From this morning's paper! I-"

 **THUNK!** He tripped on his own strings and fell to the cobblestone ground.

"Oh, dearest me!" he cried. "Tangled again!"

"…Living toys?!" Luffy asked.

"Do me a favor, won't you?" the soldier asked. "Please, help me get untangled!"

That's right. Another source of delight to travelers in this land is the stunning sight of living, breathing, life-sized toys, naturally co-existing with the people.

"There are living toys here?!" said Yuri

"Oh, dear god!"

"Someone, come quick! A man's been stabbed!"

"Oh, dear," said the toy soldier. "Not again."

"Not again?" Zoro repeated. "What do you mean? Is there some sort of serial killer on the loose?"

"Oh, not at all," the soldier answered. "You see, the women in this country are so passionate in their romantic travails that if they're cheated on by their lovers, jealousy leads them to stab people."

"Shit, that's scary!" Saizo cried.

This is the island of passion, love, and toys, and its port town is called Acacia.

"So there are living, breathing toys here, huh?" Luffy asked. "Looks pretty cool to me!"

 **GRRROOOOOOOWWL!  
**  
"But first, let's get some food. I'm starving!"

Ugh the only thing you think is food huh Hayate retorted oh well I guess we should get something

Later on, the Factory Destruction & Samurai Rescue Team, consisting of Luffy, Hayate , Zoro , Saizo Magnes Franky, Yuri, and Kin'emon, are now in a restaurant. However, to keep from getting noticed, they are now in disguise, wearing black suits (Luffy was actually wearing a navy blue shirt with sunflowers), bowler hats, and sunglasses, as well as fake bears. Hayate wore a black suit and a white dress shirt and a black tie He also wore a fake beard. Yuri, on the other hand, wore a Black dress and sunglasses. and a White Hat

"I do not believe that we should fritter away the time here!" Kin'emon whispered.

"Take it easy there, man," Franky said. "The clock may be ticking, but we're better off gaining info than just running around blindly like chickens with our heads cut off."

"Ugh…!" Luffy groaned, his stomach making noises. "I don't care about any of that! I just need something to eat before my tummy caves in!"

 _"Don't you ever worry about anything than your stomach?!" asked Hayate  
_

"Hey," Sanji chimed in. "Don't you think it's pretty weird, though?"

"What's weird?" Yuri asked,

"Think about it," Sanji said. "The guy who was king of this place just resigned from his throne, right? If that's the case, this place should've been in outright chaos by now."

Now you mention it said Hayate It does seem strange?

"You think they haven't heard yet?" Zoro asked.

"Nah, can't be," Saizo said.

"Why don't we just ask someone?" asked Luffy inquired as he tried to reach over to an old man. "Hey, dude- UGH!"

"DON'T, YOU IDIOT!" Sanji barked, slamming the heel of his shoe into Luffy's skull. "Don't you get it?! YOUR face was on the FRONT PAGE today!"

 _"He's right, Luffy,"_ Hayate said. _"We can't just go around asking people, especially if they know who we are. We'll be hauled off to the Marines before we can so much as put up a fight!"_

"Here you are! Your long-awaited food is here! Or not!"

The group turned to see a toy monkey, holding plates of steaming hot food.

"Ooh! That looks yummy!" Magnes exclaimed.

"Finally!" Luffy exclaimed, drooling.

"Here you are!" the monkey said as he set down the plates. "We have for you Dress-Shrimp Paella, Rose-Squid Ink Pasta, and finally, a Gazpacho with Fairy Pumpkin! Enjoy, or not!"

Within seconds, Luffy began to scarf down the pasta. Magnes had himself some of the paellas,

"Hey, bud," said Sanji. "What's a Fairy Pumpkin?"

"Ah, yes," the monkey said, clanging his cymbals. "In this land, many still believe the legends of fairies, or not. In essence, we have fairies, or maybe not."

"Fairies?!" asked Yuri

"There are fairies here?" Sanji asked. "Kinda hard to believe."

"Yes, quite mysterious, isn't it?" the monkey asked…seeming to sweat nervously. "It's been that way for hundreds of years. Enjoy your time, travelers, but be careful…or not."

"Uh…I think you're the only mysterious one here," Sanji quipped.

"He's…kinda freaky," said Yuri

Just then, the group heard a bit of a ruckus going on behind them.

"Hahahahaha!"

"Oh, dear! Missed again!"

"What's that noise?" Yuri asked.

Franky looked back and saw a bunch of men, standing around a roulette table.

"Seems like that roulette table's the source of all the noise," Franky noted.

"Yeah," Zoro added, "and it looks like a couple of small time thugs are bleeding a blind man dry."

At the roulette table, a bunch of men wearing black suits is seen, standing around an older man with an X-shaped scar on his forehead which extended over his eyes, showing his blindness, and he also had a scruffy goatee and mustache. He wore some kind of white robe around him, but he also had on a purple yukata underneath.

"Come on, white!" he urged as the roulette kept spinning. "Come on!"

"We'll see about that!" said a thug wearing a black horned mask.

Soon, the ball landed in a white slot.

"Well?" the blind man asked. "Where'd it land?!"

"15 black!" the masked man answered.

"What?!" the blind man asked before he spun the roulette again. "Dammit! Well, I'll bet on black this time!"

This time, the ball landed in a black space.

"Ah, what a shame!" the masked man said with a wicked smirk. "It's white this time!"

The patrons looked on with disgusted looks.

"Such shameful behavior."

"I'll say. Those guys are a disgrace to the Donquixote name!"

"Today just isn't my day, I guess," the blind old codger said.

"Now, if you don't mind," said the masked thug, "we'll be collecting your wager."

"What's the call, old man?" asked another thug. "Gonna give up for the day?"

"Man, we make such a killing when Buffalo's not here!" whispered one more.

"Hold it!" the blind old man exclaimed. "One last! I'll put everything in the pot!"

"That's the spirit!" said the masked thug. "I like your spunk, old man! Tell you what. We'll raise you all of _our_ cash, too! Winner takes all, and we'll settle this like men!"

"Really?" asked the blind old man. "I-in that case, I'll take white!"

"You're on!" said the thug. "We'll take black!"

Soon, the roulette started spinning again.

"Come on, white!" the blind man urged. "Please, white!"

Soon, the ball landed in the 27 white space.

"Well?" the blind man asked. "Where'd it land?!"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, old-timer," the thug grinned, "but it's-"

"It's white!"

The thugs gasped as they turned to see Luffy, who is munching on the Ink Squid Pasta.

"What the-!?" the thug questioned. "Who the hell are you?!"

"The ball landed in a white space," Luffy said, eating the paste. "The blind old dude won, fair and square."

"Look closer, kid!" shouted the thug. "It's on black! And this is none of your business!"

Everyone watched in shock at Luffy's intervention of the game.

"Who is that bearded kid?!"

"Doesn't he know who he's dealing with?!"

Hayate Saizo Sanji, Zoro, Franky, and Yuri just groaned.

"There he goes again," Sanji muttered.

Just how many time he does this often said, Yuri

"Boy…" said the blind man. "Is it true? Did I really win? Whoever you are, thank you so much for your kindness!"

"No problem, buddy," Luffy answered. "Just called it like I saw it. So, congrats to ya! By the way, judging by that scar on your head, you look pretty tough-"

"HEY!" shouted the lead thug. "Don't you ignore me! You just went and stuck your nose where it doesn't belong, kid!"

Then, he and his lackey charged at Luffy, drawing their swords.

"If I say it turned up black, then the call is black!" the lead thug shouted. "He can't see anyway! What difference does it make?! Now get your ass outta here before you ruin anything else for us!"

Luffy look out!" Yuri cried.

"Not good!" he shouted. "My friend, you better get out of the way! I'll have to send these men to hell!"

He then pulled on the top of the stick…revealing a blade inside. All of a sudden, the thugs froze in place…and then, they were suddenly pinned to the floor by an unseen force!

"W-what the?!" the lead thug questioned. "What's going on?! I-I can't move! It feels like I'm being crushed by something!"

 **CRIK! CRAK! CRRRRUUUUUNNNCH!** A huge hole appeared in the floor, and the thugs fell right through, screaming!

"What in the hell?!" Sanji questioned. "Who the hell is that guy?!"

"W-w-w-what did he just do?!" said Saizo

"Whoa!" Luffy cried. "What a hole!"

Who is he Hayate Question

The old man soon sheathed his blade before walking away.

"Not having a sight to see is a blessing," he said. "The world of men…is full of filthy things not worth laying eyes upon."


	3. Chapter 3 The Corrida Coliseum

**Chapter 3** **The Corrida Coliseum**

* * *

The patrons of the restaurant started in shocked at the gaping crater that had been made in the floor. At the very bottom, they saw the masked thug and his goons, very much injured, but surprisingly still alive and twitching. As the crowd murmured amongst each other about what just happened, the blind old man that seemed to create the hole just nonchalantly walked away, tapping his cane against various objects to make sure he didn't bump into anything beforehand.

"Just who the hell is that guy…?!" whispered a man with a pompadour.

"W-w-what just happened?!" Yuri asked.

The Blind Guy is Strong said Magnes

"I'll tell you what happened," said Sanji. "That guy's got Devil Fruit Powers."

"Yeah," Zoro concurred, "but what kind?"

Mostly Likely a Paramecia type that can control Gravity. Hayate noted

"Sorry for the mess, proprietor," spoke the blind old codger, placing a slip of paper on the proprietor's desk. "Send the repair bill here."

"S-sure," the proprietor said as he looked down at the note, only for his eyes to nearly bug right out of his skull. "W-w-what in the world?! H-hey, wait! Are you from-"

"So long," the old man said as he opened the door.

"You're real tough, old guy!" Luffy exclaimed. "What's your name, anyway?!"

The old man just chuckled and said, "I have a feeling that not saying that would be better off for the both of us."

Luffy and his group looked at him, perplexed as the old man left, but not long after, they heard an odd thumping sound, followed by a yelp.

"Hey! Watch it, old man!"

"Ah. My apologies."

 _"What the hell was he talking about, 'for the both of us'?" said Hayate_

"Is he some infamous criminal or something?" Sanji asked.

No, I don't think he a criminal but said Hayate

just then, everyone starts clamoring.

"Hey! My bag's missing!"

"ACK! My watch is gone, too!"

"Where's my wallet?! It was in my back pocket, I swear!"

"Oh, no! My jacket's been stolen!"

"AAH! My purse!"

"It must've been during that blast of dust!"

"Hold up!" Sanji called. "Do you mean that old man was a pickpocket or something?!"

No, I don't think that case

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Zoro questioned. "ONE'S MISSING!"

"What's wrong, Zoro-dono?" asked Kin'emon.

"One of my swords is gone, that's what!" Zoro shouted as he pointed to his swords. "Look! _Shuusui_ is gone!"

"HARK!" Kin'emon cried. "THE TREASURE OF WANO HAS VANISHED?!"

"Oh, dear," said a toy marionette. "Looks like we've all been had, again. A fairy must've come and snatched them right from under our noses."

"Fairy?!" Zoro repeated. "Is that the name of the bastard who stole my sword?!"

"No, no," said the marionette. "Fairies are fairies and nothing else. Just laugh it off and forget it ever happened. Invisible fairies have protect Dressrosa since the long-distant past! Why they get into mischief, there's no choice but to turn a blind eye."

Soon after, everyone started shrugging and laughing like nothing happened.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Zoro barked. "We can't just act like nothing happened!"

"Precisely!" Kin'emon agreed. "That sword is a national treasure of Wano Country!"

"Uh, no," Zoro answered. "It's _my_ sword!"

"It never belonged to you!" Kin'emon barked.

Ah my stuff is missing too said Saizo

"So there really are fairies here?" Yuri asked,

"Hell no!" Zoro barked. "I don't believe in this 'fairies'

Fairy My Foot no way I can't stand for it Said Saizo

"And just so we are clear," Kin'emon interjected, "I shall one day duel you, Zoro-dono, and reclaim _Shuusui_ in the name of Wano Country, where it belongs!"

"Hmph!" Zoro scoffed. "Fine! And I'll defend my right to own it!"

Just then, Zoro and Saizo tensed up before he spotted something out of the corner of his eye: a bag full of various items being dragged by an unseen force…and _Shuusui_ had been tied to it, but now, it was blocking the way out and Saizo's bag.

"Aha!" Zoro exclaimed. "Looks like you got a little too greedy…fairy!"

With that, he dashed off after the perpetrator.

"Come back here with my sword!" he shouted.

Come back here with my Stuff you little thief Saizo shouted

"YIKES!" cried a toy lion as he jumped away. "Watch it, man!"

"Hey, Zoro Saizo!" Luffy called. "Where you goin', man?!"

"Get back here, you Moss-headed dumb-ass!" Sanji shouted as he chased after Zoro. "We don't have time to let you go wandering around all over this goddamn city!"

I coming too. wait for me yell Magnes

"Hey, wait for me!" Luffy said as he was about to join in the chase. "This looks like fun!"

 _"OH NO YOU DON'T!"_ Hayate shouted as he grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Wait for me!" Kin'emon cried as he followed after Zoro Saizo Magnes and Sanji. "None shall abscond with the national treasure of Wano!"

With that, they all ran outside, nearly trampling some other customers.

"Hayate, let go of me!" Luffy shouted. "Come on!"

"Hold it, Luffy!" Franky exclaimed. "I think Hayate's got the right idea, here!"

"Given the current cast," Franky began, "I know gotta step up for the for the group. You just leave things to ol' Franky here!"

"Eh?" Luffy muttered.

XXX

Later on, in the city…

"Just as I thought. You're one of Doflamingo's thugs!"

 **THWAM!  
**  
"EEEP!"

It is revealed that Luffy, Hayate, Franky, and Yuri had found the masked thug from earlier and are now interrogating him the only way they knew how: through intimidation.

"But that's not gonna scare the likes of us," said Franky, "so start talking, pal!"

"I already told you guys!" the thug cried. "All I remember is being order to chase some samurai dudes, but I swear, I don't how we caught them or where they are now! And I absolutely have no idea what this SMILE thing you're talking about is!"

"So you're saying you know absolutely nothing about the SMILE?!" Franky asked.

"Not a bit, I'm telling ya!" the thug answered. "I don't know anything about no factory, either! Who the hell are you guys, anyway?!"

"Huh…you'd think even his own people would know about it," Luffy said.

"If that's the case, then tell me where to find someone more important!" Franky shouted. "You're probably just too low on the ladder."

"Everyone's busy today!" the thug answered. "I don't know where to find 'em! They called me out to the coliseum like everyone else! See for yourself! Practically everyone's heading there!" He then gasped. "W-wait! That's it! If you're looking for the executives, just head to the Coliseum!"

"The coliseum?" Hayate Franky and Luffy repeated.

"What's coliseum?" Yuri asked.

 _"It's like a big arena where people gather to watch some kind of event,"_ Hayate answered. _"Normally, some kind of fight."  
_  
"There's a real big even going on today!" said the thug. "All the family executives should be in attendance! For some reason, the Young Master, Doflamingo, is offering one hell of a prize! I couldn't believe my eyes! Any man would want it!"

A Prize asked Yuri

"Hold it!" Luffy said. "You mean…that really amazing meat that Mingo was talking about earlier?!"

Is Food all you can think about said Hayate and no I don't think he was talking about meat and All he said was that it was that we'd want to get our hand,"

XXX

Meanwhile, somewhere in the center of town, there stands a humongous coliseum, at least 4 stories tall. Outside, a large crowd of both humans and toys alike have gathered and are beginning to enter.

This is the Corrida Coliseum, and right now, a big event is soon to take place here.

Outside the walls, a bunch of kids are seen yelping and running away.

"Aww, c'mon, Thunder Soldier!"

"Yeah! Let us into the coliseum! We wanna see the fight!"

"Begone with you all!" shouted a shadowy figure, holding a rifle. "This is no show for children! You should not se people slaughtering one another, so go home!"

 **POP-POP!** The rifle was fired, and the children ran away in fright.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, toys and dolls!" announced the chairman from inside the Coliseum. "This is no mere event…this is a _scandal!_ "  
**  
XXX

A tall, stout man wearing golden armor, a red plume on his helmet, and long, brown hair that extended halfway down a red cape.

Behind him stood two voluptuous and barely clothed women.

 **"This is Gyatts, your host and chairman of the Corrida Coliseum!"** the man shouted. **"His Majesty, King Donquixote Doflamingo, has provided a most stunning prizes all for this very day! Two men who perished in the Paramount War, 2 years ago, the 2nd and 3rd Division Commander of the infamous Whitebeard Pirates and son of the previous King of the Pirates and son of First Mate of the King of the Pirate, Portgas. D Ace and Date D Lang ! His flaming fists punched through battleships and transformed towns into burning cinders and Wind Fist Power can Blow away an entire city!"  
**  
The crowd that sits in the stands gasped in shock.

 **"That terrible power has now returned to the world in the form of a Devil Fruit once again! BEHOLD!"  
**  
He then pulled away a tarp, revealing a glass case…with the Flame-Flame Fruit and Wind Wind Fruit inside.

 **"The winner of today's battle will be granted this forbidden fruit! Two fruit of the Logia Family, the most powerful of all known Devil Fruits! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you…THE FLAME-FLAME FRUIT and the WIND WIND FRUIT!"  
**  
Soon, the audience burst into roaring cheers!

 **The Coliseum is packed today with mighty warriors from all over the New World, summoned by His Majesty! But we dare not hand over this fabulous prize to just anyone! If they seek the most valuable of rewards, they must _earn_ it! The guardians are not our ordinary gladiators! Defending today's prize will be…FROM THE DONQUIXOTE FAMILY!"  
**  
Hearing that caused the audience members to cheer, and some of the girls screamed almost in ecstasy.

 **"We have…Senor Pink!"  
**  
The girls screamed again at this.

 **"Dellinger!"  
**  
"OH, YEAH!"

"DELLINGER'S MY BOY!"

 **"Lao G!"  
**  
"YEAH~!"

"WHOO-HOO!"

 **"Machvise!"  
**  
"WHOO-WHOO-WHOO-WHOO~!"

 **"And of course…one of everyone's favorite…the Hero of the Coliseum, your friend and mine…MISTERRR DIA~MANTE and JAK~!"  
**  
The crowd burst into even more cheers again!

"DIAMANTE JAK!"

"OH, MY GOD, I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

"MARRY ME, DIAMANTE!"

"Let's get this event started!"

"Yeah! I wanna see some blood!"

In the audience…the blind old man from before quietly sits in the stands.

XXX

"You're not serious, are you?!" Hayate asked. Lang's Devil Fruit he isn't lying is he

"You kidding?!" asked the masked thug. "The Young Master would never lie about something like this!"

Hayate, and Lang all looked at Luffy, who seemed to be shaking slightly.

"Luffy?" Yuri asked.

 _"Hey Luffy…"_ Hayate muttered, worriedly.

A pause…but then Luffy slowly raised his sunglasses.

"…Ace's…Devil Fruit…?!" he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4 Waiting Room

**Chapter 4** **Waiting Room**

* * *

The Flame Flame Fruit and The Wind Wind Fruit questioned Hayate it at Doflamingo's Hand

That Right said The Thug The Flame-Flame Fruit and Wind Wind Fruit was once the Devil Fruit power of the great Portgas D. 'Fire Fist' Ace and Date D Wind Fist Lang!"

Just How did Doflamingo get his hand on them question Hayate

"It's impossible for the same Devil Fruit to exist twice at one time," the thug explained. "However, if the owner of the fruit's power dies, that fruit will reappear somewhere else in the world. After Fire Fist and Wind Fist's death, the Flame-Flame Fruit and the Wind Wind Fruit has grown anew and the Young Master has a lot of connection tracked them down!"

I aware of How Devil Fruits get reborn anew said Hayate so that what he means by Something we will desperate get on

Luffy seethed and clenched his fists at them.

"Personally I think it's kinda heartless for him to use two Logia Fruit as a mere prize for his business!" the thug exclaimed. "Think of how my life would change if I had one of those power for myself-"

"No way in hell am I gonna let you get to eat it!" Luffy barked.

"EEP!" the thug yelped. "W-why not?!"

"Because I'm taking it!" Luffy shouted. "I'm taking the Flame-Flame Fruit!"

"Eh?!" the thug questioned.

"Hey, Franky! Do you wanna eat it!?" Luffy asked.

"No thanks," Franky said. "I'd rather keep my ability to swim."

Yuri Do want to eat the Wind Wind Fruit asked Hayate

No thank you, I'm Fine said, Yuri

Luffy and I already have Devil Fruit powers so we can't eat ourselves noted Hayate

"but I don't want anyone else having Ace's powers!" said Luffy

 _"I get it Luffy "_ Hayate said, understanding. _"You just want it as a memento of Ace, am I right?"  
_

"Yeah! What you said!" Luffy exclaimed.

I also don't want anyone to have Lang's Power either so we should get it

" However Based on how Doflamingo was taunting us earlier this morning, it could be a trap," Hayate said.

"If it's a trap, then what do we do?" Yuri asked.

"Well, all I can say is this," Franky answered. "If this is your chance, Luffy, Hayate, then don't miss it!"

 _"For once, I agree,"_ Hayate said. _"If we let this opportunity pass by or we will regret it forever."_

"Alright then let's do it!" said Hayate.

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted, and with that, the five soon ran off, leaving the thug behind.

"Hmph!" he scoffed. "Those morons. If it was that easy to get what you want, no one would die there. You have no idea of the level of the Battle Coliseum!"

XXX

Meanwhile, with the "Mystery Fairy Pursuit Team", Zoro and Saizo is running through the streets of Acacia.

"Fairy, my foot!" he cursed. "It's nothing but a dirty thief!"

Wait up Zoro and Saizo shouted Magnes

He soon slid to a halt in the middle of the square.

"Where'd it go?!" he questioned, looking around.

"Hey!" shouted Sanji as he appeared behind him. "I said wait, you jackass! It's just a sword! Can't you just get a new one, like always?!"

"That's not an option, you clown!" Zoro barked.

Sanji groaned in annoyance, but then froze upon hearing music nearby.

"What's that?" he asked. "I thought I sensed something."

"What is it?!" Zoro asked. "The fairy?!"

As Sanji turned around…he saw a woman with long, dark brown hair, wearing a lavender, frilly dress with purple polka dots. She had a rose in her hair and one clenched in her teeth (thankfully trimmed of its thorns), and wore a pair of high heel pumps. A crowd gathered around her while a guitarist began playing a lively rhythm. Not long after, she started dancing, stomping her feet to the beat to the music while another man beside her clapped along. The woman twirled around, shook her hips, and even threw her head back before finally standing tall, panting heavily as the music ended, and soon after doing so, the crowd burst into cheers, tossing money and flowers at her feet.

"Such beauty!"

"Such passion!"

"Such grace!"

"Bravo! Bravissimo!"

"You are truly the finest dancer in the world, Violet!"

How Beautiful said Sanji

What an Idiot said Saizo

Sanji stared at the woman, known as Violet, in awe, but then Zoro and Saizo scoffed as he ran away and Magnes chase after them.

"I hope you're not falling for her," he said. "The women here are stab-happy, remember?! You'll bleed out on the street!"

Sanji just kept staring at Violet…before he sighed.

"AH, DAMN!" he cursed. "I LET THEM GET AWAY! THAT STUPID MOSS-HEAD SPIKE HEAD!"

A pause…but then he smirked.

"…Wait a minute," he said. "This is perfect! We could just leave him here! exclaimed Sanji I did everything I could to find him, no I should go back find these idiots I just hope I can get Nami Yuri Mimi and Robin to attracted to me

Just as he was about to go and look for Zoro and Saizo, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me!" said a voice. "Aren't you the man who looked into my eyes earlier?"

"Huh?" Sanji muttered as he turned around…only to see Violet. "W-what the-?!"

"Hurry! Embrace me!" she urged, and without warning, she wrapped her around her arms around his neck, forcing him to hold her so she wouldn't fall. As the two embraced, two policemen ran by.

"Where'd that woman go?!"

"I know she went out the back door into Lover's Lane! She couldn't have gone far! Don't let her escape town!"

As soon as they were out of sight, Violet sighed as she pulled away from Sanji.

"I think they're gone, now," she said. "Thank you, sir."

Suddenly Sanji grab Violet

Um you can let go me now asked Violet

Um no you are very welcome said Sanji with Lewd face and nosebleed

Oh I'm sorry did I hit you on the head asked Viola

No, what hit me on the head was just the shocked of meeting you

But there so much blood said, Violet

No, it nothing at all said Sanji

How Sad Said, Violet

owaah I can't stop the Love Said Sanji

What no don't look at me with those eyes I Already abandon love in the past all the men were with me said, Violet

Right they were all happy said Sanji You were being chased right If there anything I can do to help

"Those people who were chasing me were policemen…because I stabbed my former lover!"

What it is true that on this Island where women stab men said Sanji okay fine by me

What that's okay said Violet Ugh

What Wrong asked Sanji

I might fall in love said, Violet

Violet's Words Cause Sanji becomig lovestruck

"Please, you have to help me! I need someone to escort me to the next town!"

"…There's a man I need you to kill for me," Violet answered with tears in her eyes.

"EH?!" Sanji questioned in shock.

XXX

Meanwhile, Luffy's group has arrived outside the Corrida Coliseum.

"WHOOOOOOOOAAAA!" Luffy exclaimed. "IT'S HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE!"

"Not too shabby," Yuri smirked.

"I can hear the crowds cheering from here," Franky pointed out.

"HOLD IT!"

"COME BACK HERE, YOU?!"

The group turned to see two policemen, chasing a tin toy soldier with one leg and toy rifle.

"It's that wanted toy soldier again!" one of them shouted. "He practically owns the coliseum at this point!"

"You won't hit me!" shouted the soldier as he hopped away from their shotgun blasts. "JET WALK!"

With lightning speed, he somehow managed to climb up the wall and stand in the window.

"You can't catch me now, you fools!" the soldier shouted. "Look here! I've stuck my leg into the coliseum! You know the law, do you not?! Police and Marines are forbidden from entering the Coliseum! You have no right to uphold the law within the Coliseum even if you know criminals are inside!"

The policemen growled angrily at this.

"Only the special laws enacted by the Donquixote Family hold water within these walls! If you pull those triggers, it is _you_ who will be thrown in jail! Now be gone!"

A pause…but the two policemen turned and walked away, defeated.

"Damn that Thunder Soldier," one of them cursed.

Once they were gone, the Thunder Soldier soon dropped down in front of Luffy and company.

"My, my, elderly sir!" he said. "May I be so kind as to carry your belongings!"

"Wow," said Franky. "He sure got polite in a hurry."

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Man, you're one funny soldier!"

"Oh-ho!" the Thunder Soldier exclaimed as he fell down, blushing. "You find me funny?!" He then started striking funny poses. "How's this? Or this?"

Soon Luffy started laughing at him.

"Hey, buddy," Franky said. "You mind clearing the way for us?"

The Thunder Soldier then stood up and gasped.

"Oh, dear!" he cried, blushing again. "I've been in your way! My apologies!"

You pretty Wierd said, Yuri

You just turned red as a beet," Franky said. "You must be deadly serious at heart."

"S-serious Wierd? Me?!" the Thunder Soldier asked. "Never! Toys exist to put smiles on the faces of others! You'll never meet a serious toy in your life!"

 _'He sure acts serious,'_ Hayate thought while Luffy kept laughing.

"Now he's all mad!" Luffy said.

"Attention, please! Entries for the general population are closing, soon! Like anyone's eager to join, anyway! They're too chicken! Ahahahaha!"

"Hey, Luffy, Hayate look!" Yuri said. "I think you two can enter there!"

"Oh, really?" Luffy asked as he spotted an entrance booth and ran over to it. "Hey! Hey, over here! I'm entering!"

The crowd turned upon hearing Luffy and snickered.

"Those old men's gonna fight?"

"You're kidding me!"

"They must be stupid! Does he even know who's fighting, today?"

"Hey, Luffy, Hayate" Yuri whispered. "I'm assuming this is some kinda battle show, but I want you to stick to one rule: you can fight as much as you want, but don't give away who you are!"

You do have a point said Hayate we should keep our identity a secret

"Got it," Luffy said.

Soon, the group made it to the admission booth.

"Name, please," said the woman.

"Luf-" Luffy started, but then Hayate Yuri and Franky smacked him in the back of his head!

 _"WHAT DID YURI JUST SAY, YOU MORON?!"_ Hayate shouted.

XXX

Later on, Luffy and Hayate (Hayate wanted to keep an eye on the Straw Hat Captain) had entered the coliseum. However, in order to keep a low profile, they had to go by different names.

They are now "Lucy" and "Hanto", fighters No. 556 and No. 557.

Soon, the two arrived in a huge stone room, filled with punching bags and other exercise equipment, as well as a bunch of muscular brutes with helmets and weapons of all kinds.

"This is the gladiator waiting room," said the receptionist woman. "Wait here for your number to be called."

"Whoa…it's hot in here!" Luffy said.

That's when almost everyone took notice of him and Hayate

"Who's aree those two?"

"Dunno…but I already hate them."

Luffy looked around in awe at all the men, punching through punching bags and swinging swords and axes wildly, unaware of everyone snickering at him.

"…What are these apes all gawking at?" Hayate asked.

"So…we can use whatever weapon we want?" Luffy asked.

"Eh?" asked a very large, muscular man wearing a cape on his shoulders and a scar on his neck: a Corrida Coliseum gladiator, as well as 51-time monthly tourney champion, Spartan. "Who the hell is that?!"

"They''re just some people that are last-minute entries," said one of the fighters. "What they're doing here is beyond me."

Spartan growled angrily as he stomped towards Luffy and Hayate.

"If there's one thing I hate," he said, "it's tourists!"

"Whoa, whoa! Spartan!" cried another gladiator. "Don' start anything! You'll get disqualified!"

Soon, Spartan towered over Luffy and Hayate, veins bulging out of his skin.

"Oh, boy," Hayate said. _"Already, we've got trouble."  
_  
Somewhere nearby, sitting in a window, a shadowy figure watches the scene unfold.

"Look here, you couple of fake-bearded little brat!" Spartan boomed. "This is Coliseum ! No one wants to see a couple of pipsqueaks like you get crushed! Now get lost!"

Just as he was about to punch the two, Luffy and Hayate, using their Observation Haki, easily sidestepped out of thee way. Then, Luffy grabbed Spartan's arms, hefted him over his shoulder, and threw him into the floor with little to no effort, whatsoever!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!" the other gladiators questioned in shock while Luffy only grinned.

"Shishishishi! Nice to meet ya!" he said.

 _'That idiot,'_ Hayate deadpanned, mentally.


	5. Chapter 5 Lucy Hanto and Statue of Kyros

**Chapter** **5 Lucy Hanto and The Statue of Kyros**

* * *

The gladiators gasped in shock and disbelief upon seeing Spartan lying on the floor, unconscious and defeated, before sending their gaze at Luffy, who nonchalantly dusted off his clothes.

"Just…just who the hell is that kid?!"

"He just knocked out Spartan!"

"You've gotta be kidding! Spartan was one of the stars of the Coliseum! There's no way he got knocked out so easily!"

"Maybe he just tripped and fell down or something!"

"And drive his head through the floor by accident!"

"All right," Luffy said. "Where do I go from here?"

 _"Luffy, what are you doing?"_ Hayate asked. _"You're already causing a ruckus!"_

"Hey, you there!"

The two pirates in disguise turned to see a referee, dressed up in armor.

"No fighting in the waiting room!" he shouted. "You and your dog must leave, immediately! You're disqualified!"

"EH!?" Luffy questioned. "But…but-"

"But nothing!" the referee shouted. "We don't need thugs like you causing fights before the match even starts, so-"

 **THUNK!** A dual-bladed axe was suddenly thrown in between Luffy and the referee.

"WAAH!" the referee cried.

"Whoa!" Luffy cried. "What was that?!"

"Hey, you! Knock it off, dumb-ass!"

Luffy and Hayate turned to see three figures approaching them.

The first is a thickly built man with shaggy brown hair and sideburns. His body is unusually smooth and tubular, and he lacks defined abs or a navel. He sports a dark green cape with a black and white frill collar, and wears a pair of puffy green-and-yellow striped pants with a red sash around his waist. The number 13 is tattooed just below his ribs, as well.

The second is a man with a long, orange hair, like Nami, only it was a little wilder than hers, and it was pulled back in two ponytails, one in the back and the other over the left side of his face. His eyes are shadowy and he is missing a few teeth. He is garbed in a pair of black-and-purple horizontally striped trousers and a white sash around his waist, as well as a dark green cape held together by a chain. On his right side, he has a brown glove, a light colored counter, rerebrace, and a light blue pauldron with a skull on it. There's also a tattoo of another skull on his left shoulder, looking more vicious than the other skull and it even had flames around it.

The third and last is a very tall old man with a large belly and long, shaggy beard and mustache. He's about as twice as tall as most humans are, but not quite as tall as Whitebeard. His head is bald, and it seems there is a dent on the top of the crown, and the number 12 is tattooed on his left temple. He also wears a pale green shirt with white linings, as well as a pair of dark yellow pants and a brown sash.

They are Sai, Boo, and Don Chinjao of the Kano Kingdom Chinjao Family.

"The big guy, Spartan, started the fight!" shouted Sai. "If you wanna toss someone out, then it's gonna be him!"

"Yeah, the unconscious one," added Boo.

The gladiators all gasped at this.

"Holy shit! It's the Chinjao Family of Kano, the Flower Kingdom!"

"Even Don Chinjao is here! He's a living legend!"

"Thanks for your help, dude!" Luffy said.

"No problem," Sai smirked. "Seriously…no need to thank me…actually, don't thank me…in fact…" He suddenly tried to lunge at Luffy and Hayate, but Boo held him back. "TAKE THAT BACK, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"YIKES!" Luffy cried.

 _"What's his deal?!"_ Hayate questioned.

"Easy, bro!" cried Boo. "You don't gotta reject it that hard!" He then looked at Luffy. "Sorry about that, pal. Sometimes, his emotions get the better of him!"

"Don't ever thank me again!" shouted Sai,

"Uh…okay," Luffy said. "That was weird."

 _"Eh,"_ Hayate shrugged. _"There's a lot of strong people out there."  
_

 _"Hey…Luffy,"_ Hayate said. _"We might have to watch our backs."  
_  
"Why?" Luffy asked.

 _"…We just need watch our back and Be careful replied Hayate_

XXX

Back in the waiting room, Luffy and Hayate are seen walking around, the latter holding a hand to his rumbling stomach.

"I'm starving," Luffy said. "You think they got any snacks in here?"

 _"How would I know?"_ Hayate asked. _"This whole place smells of blood, sweat, and piss."  
_  
"You better not be planning to team up with the toughest guys in your block, Dagama!"

The two turned to see four more figures, arguing.

One is a large chubby man with a hunchback, black shaggy eyebrows, and a thick, black shaggy mustache. He sported round, black sunglasses and a yellow coat with red polka dots draped over his shoulders, like a cape. He also a gold beaded necklace with the sun in the middle, and dark brown pants with tan-colored polka dots.

The second is a taller, more muscular man with a thin beard a very prominent chin. He has slicked back blonder hair and has a golden crown with thick crosses on a studded ring on his head. His legs, which are thin and scrawny, are disproportioned to his torso. He also has a red-and-black checkered cape with a furred collar and a pair of white pants.

The third is an average-sized man with a bare chest, revealing his red star tattoos across his left shoulder. His hair is somewhat shaggy and is style into a forelock that sticks up, and he wears a pair of red boxing gloves, as well as a pair of red-and-black vertically striped pants with golden studs around the waist.

The fourth, towering behind the third, is a large, muscular man with two ponytails slung over his left shoulder. His long, black beard is also kept in two tails. He has a swirling lightning tattoo going down his neck and on his right shoulder. He also wears a broad-brimmed fedora, a dark red tie, dark blue pants, and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

They are the King of Prodence, the "Fighting King" Elizabello II and his military tactician, Dagama, as well as the two assassins from across the border, Bobby and Kelly Funk, the Funk Bros.

The gladiators watching them gulped nervously.

"A lot of big names from other countries are here, today."

"Yeah. It's like an international battle for the Flame-Flame Fruit!"

"These are individual fights, Dagama!" shouted Bobby, the taller but younger brother. "There's no point in allying yourself with anyone because one person wins each block!"

"First conspiracy and now bribery?!" questioned Kelly, the older but shorter brother.

"Don't be so naïve!" Dagama countered while Elizabello threw fast punches in the air. "I know you were ordered to come and fight, just like me! If a nation wants the upper hand in both diplomacy and war, they'll do a lot better with the Flame-Flame Fruit than a pile of useless weapons! Just look at the faces around you!"

In one part of the room is a man with light-gold shaggy hair under a large black hat that is decorated with a golden skull and wings, which is covering his left eye. It also has a feather in the back. He also has on a dark purple coat with a pointed up collar, some military medals, a pair of black pants, and black-heeled boots. There is also a scar going across the bridge of his nose, almost like Crocodile's scar.

"There's a Class-A war criminal from the Dias Naval Battle, Suleiman the Beheader!"

Then, there are two others; a man with a pointed head that is bald on the top and two pigtails on the sides, as well as three scars on his forehead. He sports thin, rectangular sunglasses along with large purple trousers held up by brown suspenders. He also wears a rerebrace on his left arm. The second man has a scar going down the left side of his face, and he had dark beard and a pointy mustache of the same color. He also has a pinstriped yellow tunic with a swirl design on the bottom, as well as a white-beaded necklace and a pair of black boots. He snickers as he licks his sword with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Former bounty hunters, wanted for bombing Government buildings, Abdullah and Jeet!"

Another man, very muscular, resembling the stereotypical pirate captain, complete with a dark red buccaneer coat and a bicorn hat over a black bandana with orange spots, stood in the room with a deep drown and thick stubble on his chin. His long, blond hair is braided, four over his shoulders and four more sticking out of his hat, as well as a pair of light green pants and a darker green sash tied around his waist.

"The Adventurer of Lies, Orlumbus the Savage Surmounter!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" a man screamed in agony…as a tall, muscular blond-haired man wearing a pair of sunglasses and a short-sleeved dark blue shirt squeezed his face painfully…his tongue dangling out of his grinning mouth in a sick manner. On his chest is the Donquixote Pirates Jolly Roger.

"And from the Donquixote Family's own recommendation, Bellamy the Hyena!"

Bellamy smirked…as he dropped the man, whose face had been blooded beyond recognition.

"I can't see them from here," said Dagama, "but there are rumors going around, saying that 'Pirate Prince' Cavendish and that Mad Rookie, Bartolomeo 'the Cannibal' from a year ago are taking part as well! Do you think that all these men will refrain from plotting their victory?! Yourselves included?!"

Kelly only sneered at Dagama.

"The first round is a battle royale!" Dagama exclaimed. "Only the survivors will have the opportunity to advance! Block A starts in moments, followed by B, C, and D! Out of 550 combatants, only 4 will move passed this round!"

Soon, the other gladiators in the room cheered.

"Lemme guesses," Dagama said. "Some money changed hands for you to wind up in the same block, just as it did for us! Am I wrong?!"

"It was mere luck," Bobby rebuked.

"Hey, lady," Luffy said to the receptionist. "What block are Haya- I mean Hanto and I in, again?"

"I thought I told you back at the desk," said the receptionist. "Numbers 556 and 557? You two are in Block C."

"Everyone has their uses for it," Dagama started, "but on the day the Flame-Flame Fruit changes hands, the world gets a little less stable…but enough talk! May the best man win! And of course, I mean me! GAMAHAHAHAHAHA!"

XXX

Later on, Luffy and Hayate have been brought to the coliseum armory.

"WHOOOOOOO!" Luffy exclaimed with starry eyes. "And I can used anything here?!"

"Only ranged weapons like firearms are forbidden," said the receptionist.

Inside, a bunch of gladiators are seen, picking out weapons and armor.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho~!" Luffy exclaimed, excitedly. "Armor and helmets and capes! Oh, my!"

"Man, this place has got the whole shebang," Hayate mused as he looked around until he saw a statue of a man, wearing a cape, a spiked helmet and holding a sword. "What's that?"

"Ooh! A half-naked gladiator dude statue!" Luffy exclaimed. "I want one!"

Hayate went over to the statue and inspected the plaque.

 _"…Kyros, huh?"_ he mused.

"Hey, buddy!" Luffy called. "Let's get some armor to wear!"

Hayate paused for a moment before joining Luffy in finding some armor to wear.

"Man, everything looks so awesome!" Luffy said. "I'll wear a helmet that's way cooler than the statue!"

 _"I gotta admit, this stuff doesn't look bad,"_ Hayate said. _"Just as long as I don't have to wear an Afro."  
_  
"What?!" Luffy asked. "Don't diss the Afro!"

A few minutes later, Luffy and Hayate are now wearing suits…which look way too big on the both of them.

"Man, do I look awesome!" Luffy said, wearing a golden helmet with two horns and a red plume, as well as a red cape, holding a lion shield, and a broadsword. "I wish I could show this to Chosuke Usopp Rokuren, Nami, and the others!"

 _"Speak for yourself,"_ said Hayate, wearing a golden helmet with a single spike on the top, a navy blue cape, and a full suit of golden armor. _"I can barely move in this thing!"_

Just then, they heard shrieking.

"OH, MY GOD! IT'S HIM!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"WHAT A MAN!"

Soon, some of the lady officials started fainting, left and right.

"Hey! What's going on?!" asked a male official. "What happened?!"

"I…it's the nobleman…!" whispered one of the women.

"What nobleman?!" asked a male gladiator. "What's going on?!"

"Ah…so this is the armory," said a voice.

"Look over there!" exclaimed a gladiator. "It's him! Cavendish!"

"You mean the 'Pirate Prince'?!" asked another. "He's still alive?!"

"Wow!" exclaimed one more. "He's…so beautiful!"

The two other gladiators turned to give the third gladiator a surprised look.

"What?" he asked. "He is."

"Hey, you!" said the mysterious figure, pointing at Luffy and Hayate. "You can't wear all that armor. There's a weight limit."

"Oh, there is?" Luffy asked.

"Mm-hmm," the figure nodded. "Of course…it won't help you. The Flame-Flame Fruit will soon be mine. Only I am suited for such a…beautiful flower."

Sitting before the two is a rather feminine looking man, lean yet muscular with long, flowing blond locks that went passed his shoulders, and two beautiful sky blue pools for eyes. He wears a black cowboy hat with a large aquamarine plume. He also has on a white cardigan, similar to Luffy's, and he had on a long, lavender coat like a cape. He has indigo pants with white stripes on the sides, and he had stars on the knees. On his feet are a brown, high-heeled boots with bronze buckles and mauve straps. Tied to his left hip is a long small sword with a black-and-white striped sheath and hilt, and a golden hand guard, too.

He is "Pirate Prince" Cavendish, Captain of the Beautiful Pirates.

"I've saved myself for the right Devil Fruit," said Cavendish, holding a red rose, "not bothering to make any effort until now. I've gotten by on talent alone."

"Hey, you," said a male referee to Luffy and Hayate. "You two there are over the weight limit. Take off some of that armor."

"Aww, man!" Luffy pouted.

 _'Thank god,'_ Hayate thought.

"Didn't I just tell you that you were over the weight limit?!" Cavendish questioned in comical anger. "Get back over here!"

Luffy and Hayate stood before Cavendish, taking off their armor.

"So, is that why everybody looks almost naked, here?" Luffy asked. "Like the statue guy?"

"Well, this is a show, after all," Cavendish replied as he took a petal into his mouth. "The audience wants to see blood. The Coliseum strips a man down to his barest, truest essence. Who wants to see protracted duel with a sword and armor? We gladiators are nothing more than an exhibition. The blood of the loser is the only thing that excites the crowd."

"Really?" Luffy asked, pulling off his chest armor.

"By the way," Cavendish said, eating his rose, "I saw you crush that brutish Spartan earlier. Tell me, who are you?"

"I'm Luffy! Future Pirate King!" Luffy said. "And this is Hayate!"

Everyone gasped at this.

 _"YOU MORON!"_ Hayate shouted, smacking Luffy in the back of his head.

"D…did he just says…Luffy and Hayate ?!" asked one of the gladiators…until they saw their name tags.

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted one of the gladiators as he threw his shield at Luffy. "Your name's Lucy and Hanto!"

"Learn to pronounce stuff, you jackass!" shouted another.

"That can't really be him," said one more. "I heard the real Straw Hat Luffy is 20 feet tall !"

What kind nonsense they spouting about Luffy question Hayate

"Oh, yeah," Luffy said. "My name is Lucy, not Luffy…and this is Hanto!"

Oh well at least they think that Luffy got our name wrong said Hayate in relief

Cavendish only chuckled.

"If you really were Straw Hat Luffy and Wolf Fang Hayate," he stated, "I would've killed you both on the spot."

"Eh?" Luffy muttered. "Why?"

"I came to the New World 3 years ago," said Cavendish. "All the world was abuzz with the story of the 200 million Berry rookie. I was on the front page of the newspaper, day after day, as women worldwide hung up my wanted poster on their bedroom walls."

 _"…Okay, I think it's safe to say this guy is full of himself,"_ Hayate deadpanned.

"Uh-huh," Luffy concurred.

"The gallant Cavendish the noble Pirate Prince, astride his white horse," Cavendish continued. "'There goes a huge star!' 'Who me?' 'Of course!' 'Heeheehee!'"

Then, he got comically angry as he got up in Luffy's and Hayate's faces.

"BUT WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN ONE YEAR LATER BUT THE PARAMOUNT WAR THAT RUINED EVERYTHING?!" he questioned.

"Uh…well-" Luffy started.

"A STEADY STEAM OF NEW FACES POPPED UP AND TOOK THE MANTLE OF THE WORST GENERATION CAPTURING THE PUBLIC'S IMAGINATION LIKE A STORM! THE REPORTERS BARELY PAID ME A SECOND GLANCE, SO I'LL MAKE IT MY LIFE'S WORK TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE PIRATES FROM THE WORST GENERATION!"

"…I think you might have misplaced anger, dude," Luffy said.

Then Cavendish grinned as he regained his composure. "The first step is winning this tourney and seizing the Flame-Flame Fruit or the Wind Wind Fruit! Once that happens…YOU WON'T BE IGNORING ME JUST LIKE YOU'RE DOING, RIGHT NOW!"

Luffy and Hayate stood before the referee, wearing nothing but their helmets and capes.

"That's better," said the referee.

"Whoa! Hayate, you look just like this guy!" Luffy said.

"Huh…well, how about that?" Luffy asked. "I really am dressed up like this guy."

"Are you interested in him?" asked a feminine voice that caught the attention of other gladiators.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked a pink-haired woman, dressed up in a very revealing scale armor bikini, revealing her well-toned abs, and a turquoise cape, as well as a golden ridge helmet with a red plume, like Luffy and Hayate's, and in her hand is a broadsword. By her side is a plush fox with red legs, orange velveteen fur, black ears (one of them flopping over), and two black beads for eyes.

"My name is Rebecca," the woman said. "I'm a gladiator here.

"Oh, I see," Luffy said.

"Thank you for earlier," said Rebecca. "I've always hated Spartan."

I see so anyway what this statue is about Asked Hayate

Rebecca turn around at the statue and Explained

This statue is of a legendary man. Kyros, the greatest gladiator to ever fight in the Corrida Coliseum. 3,000 battles and he has not had a single defeat. He only had a single blow in combat."

"No way!" Luffy exclaimed in awe.

"Was he really that strong?!" asked Luffy.

"He was still fighting here, just 20 years ago," said Rebecca, "and yet…"

 _"And yet…what_ asked Hayate.

"…And yet…no one in this country seems to know a thing about him," Rebecca said.

"Huh?!" Luffy muttered. "Nobody knows about him?!"

"How the hell does that work?" Hayate asked.

"None of the elderly, none of the gladiators, has ever met him," Rebecca said. "It's like he never existed. This is the most mysterious statue in all of Dressrosa. Was Kyros the gladiator a real man or a figment of everyone's imagination? How long has this statue even been here?" She then pointed at the plaque.

"All that we know of him is written on this placard," she said. "No one knows who he is…but no one dares to remove this statue. Even that is a mystery."

"Huh…" Luffy murmured. "I don't really get it, but I like this statue! This guy looks more manly!"

Rebecca chuckled at this.

"…So do I," she said.

"Hey, look!" said one of the gladiators. "It's Rebecca the Warrior!"

"Hey, Rebecca!" said another. "I'm looking forward to another fight from the undefeated woman!"

"You must've been happy to see that earlier, right?! After all these years, that damned Spartan got what was coming to him!"

"Hey, don't say that!"

"GYAHAHAHAHA! Why not?! It's the truth, ain't it?!"

"She was nice," Luffy smiled.

 _"Yeah,"_ Hayate agreed.

"…Today will be my final battle in the coliseum," Rebecca said. "I will gain the powers of the Flame-Flame Fruit or the Wind Wind Fruit…and take down Doflamingo!"

"Wait…Mingo?!" Luffy questioned.

Does she have a grudge against Doflamingo Question Hayate

"Tell me…what block are you two in?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm in Block C with Haya- I mean Hanto," Luffy answered.

"Good," Rebecca replied. "I'm in Block D. Hopefully, we are both alive after the first round, Lucy Hanto."

With that, she turned to leave.

Unfortunately, I may not know what kind of grudge against Doflamingo but I can't let you have the Wind Wind Fruit

 **"The battle is over!"  
**  
Everyone turned upon hearing that announcement.

"Huh?! Already?!"

"Who's that guy in the arena?! He's more monster than man!"

As everyone looked outside at the arena, they saw a huge, muscular man, wearing traditional gladiator clothing, such as sandals and a loin cloth. His right arm is armored and a shoulder plate guard on his right shoulder and a black harness to hold it together. He also has a pair of black gloves, and for some reason, he is wearing a paper bag on his head that says "Happy Store".

All around him…are unconscious, bloodied bodies.

 **"It was all over in mere moments!"** exclaimed Gyatts. **"The masked man is the victor of Block A! Mr. Store!"  
**  
Just then, "Mr. Store" took off the bag hiding his face.

 **"Hold on! It seems the mystery man is removing his mask!"  
**  
The audience gasped in shock as the mysterious gladiator pulled off the bag covering his head.

 **"I cannot believe my eyes! We all know this masked figure! And only now can we fully accept the spectacle we just witnessed! It's just been a stunning opening, full of unexpected faces! And when the dust settles on Block A's free-for-all, the Victor hails from the terrible Blackbeard Pirate Crew, one of the infamous Four Emperors! CAPTAIN OF DIVISION 1: JESUS BURGESS!"  
**  
Yes, it was indeed Jesus Burgess of the infamous Blackbeard Pirates.

"WEEHAHAHAHAHAW~!" he laughed.

"BURGESS?!" the gladiators questioned.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Orlumbus questioned.

 _"No way Blackbeard's !"_ Hayate gasped.

"It's that Champion Guy!" Luffy shouted.


	6. Chapter 6 Maynard the Pursuor

**Chapter 6** **Maynard the Pursuer**

* * *

 **SCENE 1: THE CORRIDA COLISEUM  
**  
The crowd cheered as Burgess stood amongst his defeated opponents, and despite knowing his identity as a member of the Blackbeard Pirates, the audience is cheering for him, chanting his name over and over.

"Burgess! Burgess! Burgess!"

"I don't believe it!"

"A member of the Blackbeard Pirates…"

"He's a freaking monster!"

In the stands, Franky happened to be watching with the Thunder Soldier.

"Damn," Franky cursed. "I'd figured Luffy and Hayate would mop the floor with this tournament, but it could be much tougher than that. I just hope he doesn't give himself away."

Member of Blackbeard's crew thing gonna be much tougher then we thought

With that, Franky and Yuri stood up. "Well, We should get to work. said Yuri"

"What?!" the Thunder Soldier questioned. "Wait a moment, sir! I shall accompany you!"

Huh aren't you that toy from earlier asked Yuri

"I thought We told ya to get lost!" Franky argued. "If you don't know where to find the factory, then I don't need ya! I gotta find the biggest big-shot from the Doflamingo Family and beat the living shit outta them-"

"SHH~!" the Thunder Soldier. "Don't say that around here!"

"Huh? Why not?!" Franky asked.

"Look around you," the Thunder Soldier whispered, and as Franky did so, he noticed that everyone seemed to be sneering at him.

"What's with all the dirty looks?" Franky asked.

I think you shouldn't say such thing out loud here Franky Said Yuri

"Let us find a better place to talk," the Thunder Soldier whispered. "Such extremist sentiment is taboo around here!"

"…Just who the hell are you, anyway?" Franky asked.

Meanwhile, in the stands nearby, a man wearing a black cap and a cloak around his shoulders, and perched on his left shoulder is a Mini Transponder Snail with a mustache and goatee, as well as what looks like a black ponytail. The man is scribbling something down on a notepad.

"Hajrudin the Pirate Mercenary and even Gambia the Missionary?!" asked the man.

 **"I know…it's unbelievable!"** said a voice on the other end of the snail.

"This clearly calls for backup. I didn't expect this kind of a turnout!"

 **"Seeing Burgess was a shock for me, too."  
**  
XXX

In a corner of the coliseum waiting room, there is a muscular, broad-chest man with black hair tied up in a ponytail, as well as a mustache and spiky beard. On his head is a dark red baseball cap, a pair of sunglasses, and a gray cape, as well as a studded belt, briefs, a studded band that carried a dagger, and studded sandals that reached up against his knees. In his hand is a Mini Transponder Snail of his own.

 **"I'll get confirmation from Admiral Issho soon."  
**  
"Good," the man said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Oi, oi, buddy! Whatcha doin' there? Talking' to yourself?"

The mysterious gladiator looked up to see a tall, slim man with his two upper incisors missing. He also has jaguar spot tattoos on his upper arms and a cross tattoo on his chest, and he has sand-colored hair in a beehive style with side burns. Around his head is a headband with goggles, as well as a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, a magenta vest, and shorts that only go up to the middle of his thighs, and a pair of high boots that go above his knees. In his shorts is a pair of nun-chucks.

He is Gambia the Missionary, the chief of staff of the Barto Club Pirates. His bounty is 67 million Berries.

"You ain't talking to someone outside, are ya, pal?" asked Gambia. "Seems fishy to me! Hahahaha!" He then started to approach the mysterious gladiator. "I hear you whispering, talkin' about who's hot these days! What's with that book in your hands?"

 **"Sir? Is something wrong?"** asked his comrade on his Mini Transponder Snail.

"…Unless you're a…" Gambia started.

"…I'll call you back in ten minutes," the man said as he hung up.

XXX

In the coliseum bathroom/trash dump…

 **WHACK!**

The mysterious gladiator is now washing his hands of the blood before he walked out…leaving a beaten up Gambia behind.

"Sorry for the delay," said Gladiator No. 0429, Capman, AKA Marine Vice-Admiral Maynard the Pursuer. "I mentioned Gambia the Missionary, the one working for Bartolomeo…you can go ahead and cross that name off. I had the wrong guy."

XXX

Back outside in the coliseum arena…

"Next up is Block B!" Gyatts announced. "Let's bring out our contestants!"

The crowd cheered in the stands…except for the blind old man from earlier.

"It's time for me to leave," he said as he stood up. "I've heard many familiar names, here."

XXX

Outside the coliseum…

"So, what sort of arrangements should be made, Admiral? Oh, and here's your coat."

"Thank you. Let's have about three battleships sent. As for us, let's head for…err…what's that place called? Green…something."

"Greenbit?"

"That's right."

The man is now wearing…a Marine coat on his shoulders. He is Admiral Fujitora, AKA Issho.

"Also…hmm…" Fujitora hummed. "I want you to call for extra medics. We don't want any civilians getting hurt. I want a head count of people in the stands. The population of the town…and the kingdom."

"Do we…really need that many, sir?" asked a Marine soldier.

"The number we need to keep in mind isn't the enemy forces," Fujitora answered. "It's the number of lives we ought to protect, no?"

The soldier gasped as the Admiral passed by him.

XXX

 **SCENE 2: CAESAR HAND-OFF TEAM  
**  
At a northeastern cage in town, Law, Usopp, Tobi, Robin, Rokuren, Killen, Rogue, and Caesar are there in disguise.

Law is wearing his usual pants, a fake mustache, a pair of sunglasses, and a hooded jacket with a smiley-face and the word "Corazon" on the back, Killen is wearing a simple fake mustache and a mauve jacket on his upper body,and Black pants Caesar is wearing a bowler hat and a fake mustache with sunglasses, Usopp wore an orange open jacket with rings going down the sleeves and a pointy stub at the end, and Robin wears a black short-cut dress that reveals a large portion of her cleavage, a pair of sunglasses, and a white, round wore a dress shirt and Tobi wore a black hood jacket and his White mask with one hole and Rokuren wore a Blue jumpsuit and wore black beanie on his head while still wearing his bandana and wore back glasses

"Greenbit?" asked the waiter they were speaking to. "Well, I wouldn't recommend it. You guys researchers or explorers?"

"Something like that," Law answered.

"If it's not important enough to risk your lives, I wouldn't go there if I were you, folks," the waiter warned.

"Well, that bridge looks over there looks sturdy enough," Robin pointed out, looking at a huge iron bridge with "KEEP OUT" signs in front.

"Oh, that?" the waiter asked. "Yeah, that there's wrought iron, but look at the entrance. As you can see, nobody ever uses it anymore."

"Why's that?" asked Usopp.

Is it dangerous asked Rokuren

"Well, the problem is," the waiter started, "Greenbit is surrounded by packs of Fighting Fish that have settled in the area. People used to go back and forth before they showed up, but that was over hundreds of years ago."

"Shulololo…" Caesar snickered. "And just what are these 'Fighting Fish', good sir?"

"They're these real nasty fish with huge horns!" the waiter answered. "If they get near a ship, it's only a matter of time until it gets capsized! They reinforced the bridge with iron, but it didn't help much."

"It didn't?!" Usopp questioned in shock. "Are you saying these fish could bring down an iron bridge?!"

"Only someone who went across the bridge would know what state it's in," the waiter said as he headed inside, "and I don't know a single idiot who eve came back."

"EH?!" Usopp questioned before he and Caesar looked at Law. "Uh…Traffy and Killen? You think maybe we can, oh, I dunno…CHANGE THE DROP-OFF POINT?!"

"I agree!" Caesar cried. "Do it for my sake, you fool! I have to wait there!"

"First of all, don't yell," said Law. "Second, no changes, whatsoever. We're too far into the plan to complain about it now."

 _"Yeah, so quit bellyaching,"_ Rogue added.

"What's more concerning to me is the state of this country," Law said. "Their king just resigned, but they're just carrying on their lives like nothing ever happened! It's completely out of my expectations!"

You do have point said, Killen

"Are you sure this is safe?!" Usopp questioned.

Just then, Robin and Tobi gasped as Robin pulled her hat over her eyes and turned away and Tobi covers his face with his hand.

"Huh?" Usopp muttered in confusion. "Hey, Robin, Tobi what's going-"

"Shh!" Robin shushed before she motioned her head over to three individuals, two being extremely tall, and all of them wearing white cloaks and tribal masks.

"EGAD!" Caesar gasped.

"Who are those guys?" Usopp asked.

"CP0!" Law whispered.

Huh CP Rokuren question in shock

 _Damn, what are they doing here?!"_ Rogue whispered.

"They're the supreme branch of the agency," Robin answered. "Nothing good can happen when they're involved."

"SERIOUSLY?!" Usopp questioned, but Robin promptly covered his mouth to keep him from yelling.

No way You mean they related to CP9 asked Rokuren

Yes answer Tobi however they far surpass CP9 and CP0 is considered the Strongest among all Cipher Pol Unit and they also work directly under the Celestia Dragon.

What They much stronger than CP9 asked Usopp and Robin cover up his mouth again to keep him from Yelling

"…What are they up to?" asked Law.

XXX

 **SCENE 3: ZORO SAIZO MAGNES AND THE FAIRY  
**  
"HA! NOW I GOTCHA!"

Got you bastard

Oh Good Job Zoro and Saizo said Magnes

Zoro and Saizo had finally caught up with whoever had stolen Zoro's sword and Saizo's Bag promptly grabbed it and Magnes Kelp follows them.

"Now gimme back my sword, you-"

"AAAH! OH, NO!"

Without warning, Zoro Saizo Magnes and Shuusui seemed to be thrown over a roof by the mysterious thief. No long after he crashed on the ground, Zoro saw the large bag of items falling towards his face!

"Oh, shi-BRRF!" Zoro cursed before it ended up falling right on his head. After a moment, he managed to push it off his face.

"Ouch…!" a voice groaned. "Ah! O-oh, no, oh, no! I'm such a klutz! A human might see me! I gotta get outta here before…oopsie."

"W…what the hell!?" Zoro questioned in shock.

What is this Saizo Questioned

It Tiny said Magnes

XXX

 **SCENE 4: THE LONE KIN'EMON  
**  
"Who be you, scoundrels?! I am nothing more than a simple passing old man!"

Kin'emon is now surrounded by a group of thugs pointing guns at him.

"Don't lie to me, dumb-ass!" shouted a thug in an iron mask. "Your 'hat' is just a freaking topknot! You're obviously a samurai! You must be Foxfire Kin'emon! We have footage of you from Punk Hazard, so if you're showing your face back here again, you must be a samurai! Am I wrong?! Now then…surrender yourself…unless you want Kanjuro returned to you in a body bag…hehehehehehe…!"

"Rrrgh…you rapscallions!" Kin'emon seethed. "How dare you!"

XXX

 **SCENE 5: SANJI AND VIOLET  
**  
Somewhere in town, someone is looking through the scope of a gun.

"I have visual on the target. Preparing to fire…eh?"

 **BAM!** Out of nowhere, Sanji kicked the sniper standing on the wall before he could fire, sending him crashing down…into a manure cart. Soon, the cook landed beside Violet.

"Thank you," Violet said. "You're quite strong, aren't you?"

"A sniper 16 feet above is nothing I can't handle," Sanji said.

"Tell me…why did you agree to help me?" Violet asked.

I could never ignore a woman in need, no matter the circumstances." said Sanji

"How chivalrous of you," Violet smiled.

"Thank you," Sanji replied. "Now then…shall we keep going?"

"Yes, of course," Violet answered as she and Sanji headed of

XXX

 **SCENE 6: THOUSAND SUNNY GUARD TEAM  
**  
At the coast where the Thousand Sunny has been left…

 **Glug-glug…GULP!  
**  
"No, you fool! You're not supposed to drink it all!"

"Sorry!"

Chopper Chosuke and Nene stood before Momonosuke, holding a cup of tea.

"A proper poison-tester," the boy started, "must test the shogun's food and drinks for poison by only tasting a small portion! Is that understood, Chopperemon Chosukemon and Onene ?"

"Yes, Momonosuke- _sama_!" Chopper bowed.

"Now try again," Momonosuke ordered. "Bring me my tea, Chopperemon!"

"Yes, Momonosuke- _sama_!" Chopper said. "As you say, my lord!"

Momonosuke nodded his head at this.

Momonosuke sleep on Mimi Lap and look relaxed

How do you feel My Lord asked Mimi

I feel great answer Momonosuke

That good said, Mimi

"What's going on out here?" Nami asked as she came outside.

"Oh, hi, Nami!" Chopper said. "Not much! We're just playing Shogun!"

"Shogun, you say?" Brook asked. "How interesting! Why is that?"

"Psst! Brook!" Chopper whispered. "Come here!"

Brook then walked over to Chopper, who led him away to a private spot to talk. "Listen," Chopper whispered. "Whenever Momo's left alone, he starts looking really depressed for some reason. I already tried asking him what was wrong, but he won't tell 's got some pretty deep mental scars for such a little boy."

"I see," Brook whispered. "How awful."

"Ahem!" Momonosuke cleared his throat. "Bonekichi! I wish for you to provide me entertainment!"

"Oh, no thank you," Brook said. "I only take orders from Luff-"

"JUST DO IT!" Chopper and Chosuke shouted as he smacked Brook in the afro.

"Of course!" Brook exclaimed as he began to strum a tune on his guitar and began to sing.

 _"No thank you~! No thank you~!  
You can bury me until you're blue,  
But I'll always come back to you~!  
The vitality corpse! COME ON!"_

Chosuke Chopper Mimi Nene and Momonosuke cheered as Brook kept singing, causing Nami to smile before she let out a yawn and stretched her arms.

'Wow…I can't believe how tired I am,' she thought. 'Then again, I didn't get much sleep last night, what with Breed causing a ruckus. Maybe I'll go take a quick nap. Brook and Chopper will wake me up if something happens.'

Soon, Nami went down to her room…but when she opened the door, she let a horrified shriek, causing Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke to run to her side.

"Nami- _sama_?!" asked Momonosuke.

"What's wrong, Nami?!" Mimi questioned.

"What's going on?!" Brook added.

"My room…" Nami whispered. "It…it's…IT'S RUINED!"

As the three boys looked inside, they gasped upon seeing Nami's room…transformed into what looked like a huge piece of modern art! The furniture and the mini fridge now looked like odd-looking, nonsensical statue, and the walls were all discolored and jumbled up!

"Good heavens!" Brook cried.

"Who would do such a terrible thing?!" Chopper asked.

"…Wait," Nami spoke up. "You know what this means, don't you?!"

"What?" asked the boys.

"It means…we're not alone…!" Nami whispered in horror…and soon after she said that…

 **THUD!  
**  
"W-w-what was that?!" Brook stammered.

"It came from somewhere upstairs!" Momonosuke answered.

"…I'll go," Nami said, holding the pieces of her Sorcery Clima-Tact.

"W-wait, Nami!" Chosuke cried. "Chopper and I will go, too!"

I go to said, Mimi

Me too said Nene

"M-m-me, too!" Brook stammered.

"I will go, as well!" Momonosuke added.

Soon, the quartet headed back up the stairs, arming themselves with weapons on the way, where the strange noises grew louder. Soon, the four stopped in front of the door to the Men's Quarters…which is halfway open.

 **THUD! KLUNK! KRASH! RUSTLE-RUSTLE!  
**  
"It's coming from in there…!" Brook whispered.

"Oh, dearest me," said a voice. "This will never do…oh, no…"

"W-who's that?!" Chopper asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know…!" Brook whispered.

"L…Luffy Hayate?" Nami asked. "Is that you in there?"

A pause…but then the door slowly opened, and all of a sudden, the four let out a simultaneous scream.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" they all asked.

XXX  
BACK TO SCENE 1: THE CORRIDA COLISEUM

"Hey! Block B gladiators! Has anyone seen Capman?! And what about Bartolomeo?!"

Down near the bathroom/trash dump, a shadowy figure stepped out, passing by a referee.

"Oh, there you are," he said. "You are Bartolomeo, aren't you? Block B is starting soon."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the figure, Bartolomeo, said.

"Also, have you seen someone named Capman around here?" asked the ref.

"Mmm…nope," Bartolomeo replied.

In the trash dump…Maynard is lying amongst the trash bags, bloody and beaten before his fight even started.


	7. Chapter 7 I Won't Laugh at You

**Chapter** **7 I Won't Laugh at You**

* * *

A shadowy figure emerged from the tunnel leading outside to the arena.

 **"And here he is, now, emerging late from the tunnel, another competitor Block B!"** Gyatts shouted. **"He shot out of nowhere like a comet over thee last year to land in the New World! The atrocious and inhuman Mad Rookie! He's skewered and roasted pirates on live video, and he opened fire on innocent civilians! He's no. 1 on the 'Pirates We Just Want to Disappear' list! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you…BARTOLOMEO 'THE CANNIBAL'!"**

Out of the tunnel came a tall, lean, yet muscular man with yellowish-green hair styled in a wild Mohawk, and he has no eyebrows. He has a rather fiendish appearance, what with the sharp fangs and the ring in his nose. He also has a tattoo under his right eye that curved over to his ear and another tattoo that looked like some sort of demonic bat. He is garbed in a dark purple coat with a white stripe going down the sides of the sleeves and purple plumes on the collar and the cuffs, and on the back of the coat is a skull and bones that looked it had its head on fire and sabers for crossbones. He wear a pair of red-and-yellow checkered baggy pants with some sort of weapon tucked in front, and around his waist is a dark-colored belt with ring patterns and a chain on the left. On his feet is a pair of boots with white ruffles around the calves.

He is Bartolomeo 'the Cannibal', Captain of the Barto Club Pirates. His current bounty: 150 million Berries.

The moment Bartolomeo entered the arena, everyone started jeering at him…and yet, he smirked.

"I'm gonna send each and every one of you to hell!" he exclaimed.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" the crowd shouted, giving thumbs-down.

"Get outta here, you bastard!"

"Why don't you go to hell?!"

"Yeah, do the world a favor!"

Bartolomeo waved at them while sticking out his tongue and picking his nose, snickering before he threw a round, black object at the audience.

"H-hey! What is that?!"

"Holy shit! Is that a-"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gyatts shouted.

"A BOMB!" a toy man shouted. "EVERYBODY RUN!"

Soon, everyone started clambering around in a panic, trying to get out of the stands.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY, OLD-TIMER!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"The stands are packed! There's no escape!"

"Ladies first! Let me out!"

"Hey! Someone! I got money! I'll pay anyone who helps me get outta here!"

The object lands in the stands…but there was no spontaneous explosion. Everyone looked…and saw that it was only a baseball, painted black.

"You all disgust me," Bartolomeo said, causing everyone to jeer him, once again.

"SCREW YOU, BARTOLOMEO! YOU SCARED US HALF TO DEATH!"

"I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You've certainly turned the crowd against you, boy," said Dagama.

"I don't need the approval of worthless scum," Bartolomeo quipped.

 **"But wait!"** Gyatts shouted. **"That's not all, folks! There's one more competitor! The polar opposite of Bartolomeo! He is a great admirer of our great king, Doflamingo! This man swore fealty to our monarch by brining home- wait for it…an ENORMOUS pillar of gold from a far-off land!"  
**  
Soon, the crowd got excited again.

"Ooh! Can it be?!" asked a man.

"Oh, my god! It's gotta be!" a woman cried.

 **"Ever since then, he has served the Donquixote Family by crushing and subjugating the towns of those who denigrate us as the 'Kingdom of a Savage Pirate'! He is the Bullet of Dressrosa! And through this tournament, His Majesty has offered him a second chance!"  
**  
XXX

Behind the coliseum, some referees are seen, tending to the injured gladiators from Block A.

"The medical room's back there," said the ref. "We don't have enough stretchers, so walk there if you can!"

"Shit!" cursed one of the gladiators. "I didn't know that he'd be fighting!"

Nearby, Luffy and Hayate watched

 _"I've never seen so many injured people. said Hayate"_

"Me, neither," Luffy said. "I mean…look at them…they practically look dead on their feet!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed a man in a stretcher. "No! NO! DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK OUT THERE! HE'LL KILL ME!"

"Hey…you think I'm blind or something?"

Luffy and Hayate turned to see…Bellamy, towering over them,

"Huh?" Luffy muttered.

Who are you asked Hayate

"You two can try and disguise yourself," said Bellamy, "but I don't easily forget the faces of the two men who derailed my career!"

Wait a minute gasp Hayate aren't you're Bellamy from Jaya

"Yes It's Bellamy," Bellamy said the same grin on his face.

"Oh, yeah! Bellamy!" Luffy exclaimed.

"What the hell are you doing here in Dressrosa?!" Luffy asked.

Come on Luffy said Hayate He a pirate he probably go anywhere he, please

"Yeah!" Bellamy scoffed. "You think I _lived_ in Jaya, he right I'm a pirate and I go wherever I damn well please."

"In any case," Bellamy started, "Doflamingo's been my hero since I was a kid. I don't have any need for the Flame-Flame Fruit or the Wind Wind Fruit…but I still have my reasons for wanting to win!

I'm not even surprised that you don't want it since You already ate a Devil Fruit yourself said Hayate

"So I guess this means we're just gonna fight again, huh?" Luffy inquired.

"Maybe," Bellamy answered, "but I'm gonna tell you something right now. I'm not the same man I was, two years ago. I went there, Straw Hat…I saw the Sky Island."

"You what?!" Luffy asked in surprise.

"Huh You went to a Sky Island asked Hayate in surprise

"True, I lost my men," Bellamy added, "but my whole was turned upside-down."

"Hey, if you were at Skypiea, you didn't hurt any of the sky people, did you?!" Luffy asked.

"…Maybe," Bellamy answered with a smirk, causing Luffy to glare at him as he turned and left.

"Anyway," Bellamy stated, "I don't hold anything against you two…if I wanna make it over the huge wave coming, I need a spot on Doflamingo's crew! So…I won't laugh at you, anymore."

Luffy just stared after him while Hayate simply watches in silent.

 _"You don't believe him, do you?"_ asked Hayate.

"I don't really know, to be honest," Luffy said. "All I know is that I still don't like him."

I see said Hayate

XXX

Outside in the arena, Bellamy emerged from the tunnel.

 **"If he should emerge victorious today,"** Gyatts announced, **"his loyal service will bee rewarded by the Doflamingo Family with a promotion to full executive status! One of the favorites to win the tournament…BELLAMY THE HYENA~!"  
**  
The crowd cheered as Bellamy entered the arena, raising his fists.

"BELLAMY, I LOVE YOU~!" a woman screamed.

XXX

Inside the coliseum, Luffy and Hayate were watching with Cavendish standing beside them.

"So, Lucy," said Cavendish, looking at Luffy. "What block are you two in?"

"Haya- I mean, _Hanto_ and I are in…" Luffy started.

Here is a selection of each block's notable figures.

 **BLOCK C (139 FIGHTERS)  
**

Fighters- Sai and Boo

Gladiator- Lucy (Luffy) and Hanto (Hayate)

Assassins- Bobby and Kelly Funk

Bounty Hunter- Jean Ango

Boxer- Ideo

Fighting Animal- Brutal Bull

Giant Warrior- Hajrudin

Former Pirate- Don Chinjao

 **BLOCK D (138 FIGHTERS)  
**  
Sorcerer- Mummy

Adventurer- Orlumbus

Pirate- Cavendish

Gladiator- Meadows

Fighting Animal- Fighting Lion

Gladiator- Rebecca

Arsonist- Damask

Military Captain- Rolling Logan

Gladiator- Acilia

War Criminal- Suleiman

XXX

Outside, the fighters in B Block are preparing to go all out.

 **"It's a battle royale between 138 fighters in Block B!"** Gyatts exclaimed. **"Leave the ring and you're out! Die inside the ring, and you're out! Only one competitor survives this! And now…"**

 **BLOCK D (138 FIGHTERS)  
**  
Fighting King- Elizabello II

Martial Artist- Blue Gilly

Military Captain- Tank Lepanto

Criminals- Abdullah and Jeet

Tactician- Dagama

Pirate- Bartolomeo

Gladiator- Ricky

Pirate- Bellamy

Fishman Warrior- Hack

"…Here's the opening bell!"

 **CLANG!** The bell rang, and soon, the battle started as the crowd erupted in a sea of cheers.

"All right," Bellamy said with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Which one of you bastards do I kill first?"

Just then, 4 of the fighters were struck down by something, and it is revealed to be by a giant spiked ball and chain.

"AAGH!" they cried.

It is revealed that Elizabello, Dagama, Tank Lepanto, and a large number of fighters have all bunched up together, fighting off the lesser fighters.

"Should we start with Bellamy, Dagama?" Tank asked.

"That'll do," Dagama answered. "Take down the troublesome ones first before we lose too many men!"

"What the hell's up with these guys?" Bellamy asked. "They're like an army unit!"

"This ain't what a battle royale is about," Bartolomeo spok.

"Gamahahaha!" Dagama laughed. "Curse our cowardice in the afterlife once you're dead, fools! Only the last survivor can win, and results are everything!"


	8. Chapter 8 Block B

**Chapter** **8 Block B**

* * *

The Block B battle royale had begun, and almost immediately, things started to heat up.

 **"It's the first round, Block B!"** Gyatts shouted. **"A 138-man battle royale!"  
**  
"BOOOOOOOOOOO!" the crowd jeered.

"That's not fair!" shouted a toy wooden giraffe.

"Yeah! Those guys are ganging up on Bellamy!" shouted a woman in the audience.

In the arena, it is revealed that some of the fighters had formed a team consisting of Dagama, Elizabello, Tank Lepanto, and others.

 **"It looks like right off the bat, we've got an alliance of fighters! Even so, this is a valid strategy, so no rule forbids it! And it seems it's been orchestrated by the round fellow from Prodence, Dagama the Tactician!"  
**  
 _'Gamahaha!_ ' Dagama laughed mentally. _'The Flame-Flame Fruit will come to Prodence when all is said and don! My king, Elizabello II, was born a living was born a living weapon of destruction! The punches he unleashes from his powerful physique are truly astonishing to behold…he left the world speechless when he smashed through the walls of an enemy fortress with one blow! There's just one drawback to this incredible gift of his…'  
_  
Behind Dagama, Elizabello is making swift punches in the air…and he seemed to work up quite a sweat.

 _'In order for him to throw a single punch,'_ Dagama continued, _'the king requires one full hour of heavy concentration and warming up! It is his treasured heirloom, a weapon that can only be unleashed once in any battle: the King Punch, a weapon devastating enough to sink even one of the Four Emperors, should it land squarely! Finding the right timing to unleash it will decide this battle!'_

"Are you ready, Your Majesty?!" asked Dagama.

"Whenever you are!" Elizabello grinned. "Tell me when to strike, Dagama!"

"Of course, Majesty!" Dagama replied. "Remember, you fools! Protect the king and thin out the numbers in the ring! GAMAHAHAHAHA!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the gladiators roared as they charged at one another, clashing with their weapons.

Meanwhile, Bellamy was facing against Tank Lepanto, a huge, muscular man with legs that are disproportionate to the rest of him, a thick black beard and spiky sideburns and his hair styled in a Mohawk. On his left arm is a piece of armor similar to the Burgess wore, linked by an iron chain, around his waist is a kilt with a brown belt fastened with a golden belt buckle and a pair of black boots.

Tank laughed as he swung his spiked ball and chain around, but Bellamy remained stone-faced.

"You sure about this, Lepanto?" asked Bellamy. "A military commander of Dressrosa, aiding another country's tactician?!"

"Ha!" Tank scoffed. "Money dictates everything in the world, Bellamy! Forget ambitious dreams. I'd rather reach down and pick up the gold at my feet!"

"Ha-ha!" Bellamy laughed. "That actually stings!"

Tank grunted as he swung his spiked ball and chain, and then threw it, attempting to hit Bellamy from a distance, but the spring-man used his Devil Fruit powers to leap out of the way, causing the muscular brute to hit several other fighters in the ring and caused to get sent to the edge. As they looked back, they saw an ominous fin emerge from the water surrounding the arena, heading towards them.

"AAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"OH, SHIT!"

"I'M GONNA FALL IN!"

Back with Bellamy, he pulled his arm back as it took the form of a spring.

"Spring…DEATH KNOCK!" he shouted as he fired his fist at Tank, who blocked with his arms. "Hahahaha!"

Meanwhile, the 3 gladiators ended up falling into the water with a **SPLASH!  
**  
 **"3 disqualified for falling out of bounds!"** Gyatts announced. **"And of course, in the seawater outside the ring…"  
**  
The 3 gladiators turned and screamed upon seeing a group of gigantic fish with bull-like noses, a pair of huge, sharp horns, and a wide, evil grin full of sharp fangs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the gladiators screamed/gurgled as they tried to get away.

 **"…Are the famed coliseum residents!"  
**  
Outside of the water, the crowd had started cheering.

"Yeah!"

"Come on! Bring 'em out!"

 **"A pack of…LITTLE FIGHTING FISH!"  
**  
 **KERSPLASH!** The Fighting Fish came jumping out of the water, goring the hapless gladiators that were unfortunate enough to fall into their domain with their huge horns. While some in the audience cover their eyes and scream in horror, others roar and cheer in excitement.

"Hell within the ring!" Gyatts shouted. "Hell outside the ring! No one will leave this ring without at least one injury! That's what the Corrida Coliseum is all about!"

Meanwhile, the lesser gladiators are facing off against Abdullah, a man with a bald, pointed head with black hair in pigtails, and on his forehead are three vertical scars, and he sports a pair of rectangular sunglasses, as well as a pair of purple trousers held up by brown suspenders, and the same kind of armor on his left arm as Tank and Burgess. In his hands are two tridents.

"DULLAAAAA!" Abdullah yelled as he raised his weapons, causing the gladiators to ready themselves for an attack…but then, SLASH! They are suddenly cut down by the blade of a saber, which belonged to none other than Jeet.

Jeet is a tall, tan-skinned man with a stitched scar going down the left side of his face, and black hair under his white turban, as well as a pointy mustache and a scruffy beard. He is clad in a pinstriped bronze yellow tunic with a smoke design at the bottom, and around his neck is a white beaded necklace, as well as a pair of black shoes and a pair of white earrings.

"This is what happens when you turn your backs on m on the battlefield!" Jeet cackled. "Sihahaha!"

"GAAAH!" one of the gladiators screamed in pain as he glared at the two war criminals. "You…COWARDLY BASTARDS!"

Abdullah and Jeet grinned as they tapped their weapons together, the latter's tongue hanging out in a sick manner.

"Cowardly bastards, are we?" Jeet asked, mockingly.

"I like the sound of that," Abdullah spoke.

As the fight raged on, Hack is facing off against a fat gladiator, who held up a giant mace.

"Hundredth Degree" Hack is a yellow-skinned Japanese Soldierfish Fishman with dark brown spots on the top of his head, as well as scales under his eyes. He has sharp teeth and gills on the sides of his neck, and long light blue hair that reaches down to his shoulder blades, as well as a mustache of the same color. He wears a white open gi with a black belt around his waist.

"You're just a filthy Fishman!" the gladiator shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing in a human tournament, you freak?!" He then got up in Hack's face. "Well?! What do you say to that, Fish-face?! HUH?!"

"…I cannot help but feel pity," Hack answered, his eyes closed.

"What?!" the gladiator questioned.

"You are just a puppet with no words of your own," said Hack as he opened his eyes. "Therefore, let us speak with our fists!"

"Is that right?!" the gladiator asked as he raised his mace. "THEN FINE BY ME!"

Just as he was about to strike the Fishman with the weapon, Hack managed to catch it by one of the spikes with one hand!

"W…what the…?!" the gladiator gasped. "It won't budge!"

"FOUR THOUSAND BRICK FIST!"

 **POW!** Hack thrust his fist forward, creating a powerful shockwave that sent the fat gladiator flying!

"I follow the example of my dear friend, Jimbei, who serves as the hope of our people!" Hack exclaimed. "There must be a good way to create good will through trading fists, and thus, I shall continue to fight!"

Meanwhile, more of the gladiators are falling out of the ring, left and right!

"AGH!" one cried as he fell, his arm bent in an awkward position.

"Dammit! This guy's such a bastard!" another cried, blood seeping out of his jaw.

"What are you fools doing?!" Dagama questioned. "He's just one spindly unarmed freak!"

"It doesn't matter if he's unarmed or spindly!" one of the fighters, a man with spiked boxing gloves. "It's those legs of his! They're like whips of steel!"

The man the gladiators spoke of is Blue Gilly, an extremely tall, well-built man, his long, powerful, slightly hairy legs giving him his advanced height, seeing as how he is a member of the Longleg Tribe. He has a thick neck, a square jaw, a thin nose, and medium-length indigo hair. His attire consists of a dark brown, long-sleeved open shirt with orange spots on it, revealing his chest and abdominals, a pair of black swim briefs, black kneepads with pink Xs on them, bandages wrapped around his ankles, and black shoes with short heels. He also has some sort of tattoo on his left thigh.

"Hyuey!" Blue Gilly exclaimed, gesturing the fighters to come closer. "C'mon, now! Come closer, boys! It's no fun when you keep your distance!"

"Quit your bitching!" shouted Dagama. "He's just a Longleg and nothing more! Just aim for those freakish legs of his!"

"But…we can't!" one of the gladiators cried. "We can't any closer!"

"Yeah!" another shouted. "The way he moves his legs…we can't tell where they'll strike next!"

Blue Gilly chuckled as he moved his legs in a fast pace, making it seem like he had more than 2 of them.

"Hyu, hyu, hyu…HYAO!"

 **KRACK!** Blue Gilly kicked 3 more gladiators with his powerful legs, sending them into the water, and he grinned as he went looking for his next victims.

Concurrently, two random gladiators are clashing with one another, one using his shield to block the other's sword.

"Haa…haa…hey!" said the gladiator with the flat shield. "I don't recognize one of these gladiators!"

"What do you mean?!" asked the one with the shorter plumed helmet.

"Look at him," said the first one, glancing over at a muscular gladiator with a gold helmet and a purple cape with a skull-and-crossbones on the back, facing off against a huge pirate wielding a shield and an axe. "That ridiculously powerful one. Do you know him?"

"No," answered the second one.

"I've been a competitor here at the coliseum for years, but I've never seen that guy before! The coliseum gladiators are all trained to use a sword and shield in the ring, but instead, he only uses the sword! What is he, a samurai from Wano?!"

"Maybe we should test him?"

"Sounds good to me."

With that, the two charged at the taller gladiator, preparing to take him out with the swing of their blades…but then, he seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye!

"Huh?!" they questioned. "H-he vanished!"

"Too slow…"

As they turned around, the gladiator swung his sword, striking them both and knocking them out cold, causing everyone in the crowd to cheer. However…if one were to take a closer look at his sword…they'd see that the blade was dull.

"Did you see that just now?" asked a toy robot. "The gladiator with the skull and bones cape."

"…" An old man with a polka-dot neckerchief sat beside him, his chin in his palm as he watched said, gladiator.

"He's so mighty," said the toy robot, "but I don't ever recall seeing him before."

"….About that," said the old man. "I feel like…I have seen that gladiator before…at least, someone who fought without a shield like that…but…what was his name…?"

Meanwhile, the audience was making a ruckus about something.

"Look at him, down there!"

"What's he doing?! Does he actually want to die?!"

"And why doesn't anyone try to attack him?!"

"We just want him to lose, already!"

In the ring, it is revealed that Bartolomeo is lying near the edge, yawning nonchalantly while chuckling.

XXX

Up in the competitor viewing balcony, Luffy, Hayate, and Cavendish are watching the fight go on.

"Everyone sure hates that chicken guy, huh?" Luffy asked.

"That, there," Cavendish began, "is actually his trademark. It's his tendency to consume others with rage that earned him the nickname Bartolomeo 'the Cannibal'."

"Sounds pretty mean," Luffy said.

"He's just another one of those insolent rookies," said Cavendish.

"Well, I think it's neat that we're seeing all these guys fight at once! Shishishi!" Luffy mused. "By the way, what did your say your name was, again?"

"It's Cavendish," Cavendish answered, flipping through a stack of papers.

"What are you doing with all those papers, Cabbage?" Luffy asked.

"It's _Cavendish_ ," Cavendish repeated, "and I'm just going through this stack of wanted posters of the Worst Generation. I think it's time I get new ones."

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Just look!" Cavendish replied, holding up Luffy's wanted poster…which is torn up with stab marks. "Mine are almost illegible due to all the stabbing!"

"Man this guy grudge against us mere because we took away all of his Attention thought Hayate"

"Um…Cabbage?" Luffy asked. "Why don't you just forgive them?"

"Out of the question," Cavendish replied. "Straw Hat Luffy Wolf Fang Hayate and the rest of those Worst Generation fools deserve the death penalty. Given the prize in this tourney, I'd counted on at least one of them showing up to compete…"

Luffy gulped nervously at this.

"However, as you saw with Burgess, it's possible to still hide your face here," Cavendish concluded. "I guess it would be faster to just wait for them to win."

"Uh…yeah," Luffy answered, chuckling nervously.

Suddenly, they heard loud, heavy footfalls coming from behind them, so heavy that the floor seemed to quake with every step.

"Whoa!" Luffy cried.

"W-w-what's happening?!" Hayate asked.

"Oh, my, is this the observation area?"

The group turned to see none other than Don Chinjao approaching, stroking his long beard with his fingers.

"Y…you're…!" Cavendish gasped, but as Chinjao got close, the group of three ended up getting nearly squished between the walls and the old man's giant belly.

"We have a good view of the fight from here," Chinjao mused.

 _"Ah I gonna get squish!"_ Hayate added, his head stuck in between Luffy's and Cavendish's head.

"Too…too snug…!" Luffy complained.

"Oh!" Chinjao exclaimed as he backed up, allowing the group to breathe and move freely. "Pardon me."

"Who are you, anyway, old man?!" Luffy asked.

"…By the way," Chinjao started, "how is Garp and Valant doing these days…Straw Hat Luffy and Wolf Fang Hayate?"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "You know my Grandpa, old man?"

"Idiot!" Said Hayate. "that was supposed to be a secret."

"OH, CRAP!" Luffy cried.

"WHAT DID THEY CALL YOU?!" Cavendish questioned.

 _"Way to go, Luffy!" Hayate_ shouted. _"You just blew our cover!"  
_  
"W-w-wait!" Luffy stammered. "My name's not Luffy! It's Lucy! Read the back of my shirt!" _  
_  
"Garp nearly killed me, many years ago," Chinjao started, "so I've decided…that I would extend my hatred to at least 3 generations!"

"WHAT?!" Luffy questioned in shock.


	9. Chapter 9 Coliseum of Scoundrels

**Chapter** **9 Coliseum of Scoundrels**

* * *

Luffy gulped nervously as Chinjao rubbed his bald head.

"Back in the day, Garp was considered the Devil himself to pirates," Chinjao started. "Decades have passed, and my wounds still have not healed!"

"Is this true…Straw Hat?!" Cavendish questioned, drawing his sword.

"So you really are Garp's grandson?!" Cavendish asked angrily.

"N-NO!" Luffy cried. "I'm Lucy! LUCY!"

"N-no!" Luffy cried. "I'm not Straw Hat! I'm Luffy- I MEAN LUCY! Lucy! Dammit, now I'm stuttering!"

Just Shut up you Moron shouted Hayate

"If you really are Straw Hat Luffy," Cavendish started, "then that must mean that you there is Wolf Fang Hayate! I shall cut you both down where you stand!"

"If I'd only been aware of the existence of Garp's son, Dragon, sooner," Chinjao said. "Then…I could have prevented you from ever being born!"

 **KABOOM!** Chinjao slammed his forehead into the floor, creating a humungous crater! Luckily, Luffy and Hayate jumped out of the way in the nick of time!

"Hey, watch it, you crazy old geezer!" Luffy shouted

"Hey! What the hell's going on over there?!" asked one of the gladiators. "Is Don Chinjao starting a brawl?!"

"Oh, man, look out!" cried another.

"Hey, old man!" Luffy cried. "Just wait a second-"

"Take off that fake beard, right now!" Cavendish shouted, trying to pull Luffy and Hayate's fake beards off.

"AAGH!" Luffy cried. "STOP THAT! LEGGO!"

 _"HANDS OFF!"_ Hayate shouted.

As they looked, they saw Chinjao beginning to lift his head from the cracked floor…and to their surprise, his head didn't bleed!

"What the hell?!" Luffy questioned.

 _"What is this old man made of?!"_ Hayate asked.

The other gladiators in the room happened to see this, too, and could only gasp in shock.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" cried one of them. "I have no idea how much his age has affected him…but in his prime, Don Chinjao had a bounty of over 500 Million!"

"OVER 500 MILLION?!" questioned another gladiator.

Just then, Don Chinjao turned around did a back-flip, right above Luffy, Hayate, and Cavendish.

"Whoa!" Luffy cried. "He did a back-flip, even though he's so huge!"

 _"How can somebody so big be so agile?!"_ Hayate asked.

"Oh, no you don't, Chinjao!" shouted Cavendish, his hand slowly pulling out his sword. "This is my quarry!"

"Oh, no!" said another gladiator. "Now Cavendish has drawn his sword!"

"Aye," agreed his colleague. "One of the world's finest swords…Durandal!"

"Doisa…HEAD-ARMS!" Chinjao exclaimed.

"Blade of Beauty," Cavendish started as he reeled back his sword. "BLUEBIRD!"

 **K-CHING!** Cavendish thrust Durandal right into Chinjao's skull!

"Whoa! Right to the skull!" said one of the fighters watching the brawl.

"Yeah, but it didn't go through!" said another fighter. "Chinjao withstood the thrust."

A closer look revealed that Cavendish's blade did not pierce Chinjao's skull. In fact, the blade actually warped a bit, practically balancing the old man on the very tip!

"Durandal did not pierce through the flesh?!" Cavendish questioned.

Everyone gasped in complete shock at what had just occurred.

"So not only a head that can't be pierced by a sword," said one of the gladiators, "but the strength to reverse that massive body?! Neither of these guys is human!"

 **BABOOM!** Chinjao righted himself and tried to punch Luffy, Hayate, and Cavendish, slamming both fists into the ground. Luckily, they managed to jump away from him, but that still did not stop the old-timer from attacking. He hammered his head into the floor, over and over, trying to hit them, but they still dodged him.

"Well, now," Cavendish mused, "it seems he won't be beaten with ordinary effort."

 _"Luffy, we can't stay here!"_ Hayate shouted,

"Alright then!" Luffy said

"Hey, Pops! CUT IT OUT ALREADY!"

 **KADOOM!** Luffy punched his fist into the back of Chinjao's head, sending him to the floor, once again!

"Holy crap!" said one of the spectators. "Did you see that?!"

"He just blasted Chinjao!" exclaimed another. "Who is that bearded runt?!"

Just then, Chinjao stood up again, looking perfectly fine!

"Oh, my," he muttered.

"WHAT THE-?!" the spectators questioned. "NO EFFECT?!"

"Was the legend true, then?!" asked a gladiator. "Did he, Don Chinjao, really split a continent of ice with a simple head-butt?!"

"A CONTINENT OF ICE?!" everyone shouted.

"Dammit!" Luffy cursed. "That was a pretty strong punch, too…"

Chinjao glowered down at the group, his beard waving around like a wild flame.

"Hiyahoho," he chuckled. "You boys seem to have some talent for this…but you've still got a lot to learn, I'm afraid!"

"True," said Cavendish as he glanced at Luffy. "Given how strong you are…then you must be Straw Hat and that must be Wolf Fang,

"What the hell do you want?!" Luffy questioned,

Give it a rest, already!"

"You steal popularity from others," Cavendish spoke, "you're the son and grandson of a demon, and all you seem to do is attract ire!"

"Neither of those things are my fault!" Luffy barked. "Besides, I'm Lucy, and this is Hanto!"

"If you prevent my vengeance," Chinjao shouted, "then I will bury you along with him, young knight!"

"So be it, then!" Cavendish shouted, brandishing Durandal.

 _"Luffy, we gotta get outta here,"_ Hayate said. _"It's not a good idea, picking fights in this place._ _but if those refs catch us, we'll be disqualified, and then we'll never win the Flame-Flame Fruit or Wind Wind Fruit!"_

"Get ready for hell! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Chinjao roared.

"WAIT! HOLD ON, GRAMPS! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"IF YOU START A FIGHT BACK HERE, YOU'LL BE DISQUALIFIED!"

Just then, Sai and Boo appeared out of nowhere and jumped on Chinjao, to everyone's surprise.

"Whoa! Check it out!" said a gladiator with goggles and a hat with demon horns. "It's Sai and Boo from the Kano Kingdom!"

"Unhand me, my grandsons!" Chinjao demanded, trying to shake them off. "I've finally found the accursed descendants of that damned, detestable Garp!"

"Forget it!" Sai shouted. "I don't care what your reasons are! Knock it off, already!"

"Yeah, Gramps!" Boo added. "If you get disqualified now, we'll lose our real reason for fighting in the arena!"

 _"Luffy, quick!"_ Hayate whispered. _"Now's our chance! Let's hurry and find a place to hide, at least until we're called for the C Block fight!"  
_  
"Right," Luffy answered before the two snuck off.

"Hey, you there!" shouted a voice. "What do you think you're doing?! Any fighting that takes place outside the arena is grounds for disqualification!"

"The Coliseum guards?!" Cavendish questioned. "Curses…ejection be damned, I'm going to settle our score, right here and n-" He stopped when he realized that Luffy and Hayate are gone. "What the hell!? WHERE'D THEY GO?!"

Chinjao seethed angrily, his beard and mustache still whipping around ominously.

"Easy there, Gramps," Sai said. "Don't worry about those two with the fake beards. They're gonna be in C Block with us!"

"That's right!" Boo agreed. "So if you wanna kill him, do it in the match."

Cavendish, on the other hand, ran off in search of Luffy and Hayate.

"Straw Hat! Wolf Fang!" he shouted. "You won't get away from me! I'll take your lives before the battle begins!"

XXX

A little while later, things seemed to have calmed down.

"What was that all about?"

"Dunno. I heard someone yammering about Straw Hat Luffy and Wolf Fang Hayate."

"Wait, what? Straw Hat and Wolf Fang? You mean those two members of the Straw Hat Pirates?! They're fighting here?!"

"There's no way!"

Outside the window, hiding behind gargoyle statue,

"That was close," Luffy sighed in relief.

 _"Dammit, Luffy!"_ Hayate cursed. _"This is your fault! You and your big, rubber mouth!"  
_  
"Don't rub it in!" Luffy argued. "How was I supposed to know he had some kinda grudge against my Grandpa?!"

Just then, they hear a loud, agonized scream coming from the arena.

 **"And down goes Tank, the leader of Dressrosa's self-defense troops!"**

The 4 looked down to see Tank, lying down on the arena, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his back covered in blood while Abdullah and Jeet stood over him, tapping their weapons together.

 **"Tank Lepanto is out!"** Gyatts shouted. **"He falls prey to the wicked duo, Abdullah and Jeet!"  
**  
"Whoa," Luffy said. "It's getting pretty violent down there."

Soon, the dastardly duo was at it again, Abdullah attacking gladiators from the front while Jeet sliced them from behind with his sabers.

"HOY!" Jeet shouted as he cut down another unfortunate foe. "Sihahaha!"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the crowd jeered.

"What a couple of cheap bastards!" shouted a man.

"I can't believe they took down Tank!" cried a toy plush poodle.

"We've already got over a hundred gladiators fallen! There are barely 30 left standing in the ring!"

In the water that surrounds the arena, which still holds many fighters, the Little Fighting Fish circled, their dorsal fins sticking out of the surface, waiting for their next meal.

Meanwhile, Elizabello continued to have his warm-up, Dagama still trying to protect him.

"Almost there!" Dagama declared. "It doesn't matter how tough the remaining competition is. The King Punch will take care of them!"

"HYAO!" Blue Gilly shouted as he tried to strike Ricky with a powerful kick.

"Sihahahaha!" Jeet laughed, licking his saber. "Who's next?!"

"Yeah!" Abdullah said. "Who else wants to lose some blood?!"

Just then, **SHUNK! SHUNK!** Someone stabbed knives into their feet, causing them to scream in agony!

 **"And someone attacks the dastardly duo!"  
**  
It is revealed to be Bellamy, using the power of the Boing-Boing Fruit to give himself a boost before he grabbed Abdullah and Jeet by their top jaws and then pulling them backward, creating a sickening crunching noise.

 **"It's Bellamy!"  
**  
The crowd burst into cheers upon seeing the cheap fighters being taken out.

"Bellamy!"

"You're amazing!"

"Way to go! WHOO-HOO!"

Bellamy laughed as he licked his lips, blood dripping from his fingers and tongue.

 **"Such cruelty! Such ferocity! These words were MADE for a man like him!"**

Down in the ring, Hack continued to drop opponents, left and right with his powerful Fishman Karate.

 **"There's another gladiator that's caught the crowd's attention! Hack, the Fishman Warrior!"**

The crowd cheered even more upon hearing his name.

"Man, I love that guy!"

"He's so exciting!"

"So this is the power of the famous Fishman Karate! Every single blow has been a one-hit K.O! So awesome!"

 **"And meanwhile…what the-?!"**

Clink…clank…zzziiiiip!

The crowd gasped in utter disgust and horror. Even Luffy and Hayate had to gasp.

"What the hell?!" Luffy questioned.

 _"What the Hell he doing!"_ Hayate cried.

 _In the ring…Bartolomeo stood at the edge…relieving himself into the water below!_

"Ahh…" he sighed. "Now this is paradise."

 **"UN! BE! LIEVABLE! Just how low will Bartolomeo sink?! He has just pulled out his unspeakable bits in full view of the crowd! The most INDECENT ACT in the history of the Corrida Coliseum!"  
**  
"AAAAAAAAAHH!" a woman screamed in disgust as she covered her eyes. "Make him stop!"

"Why won't anyone attack him?!" asked a man with a pompadour.

 **"Is there really no one who will stop this savage man?! Hmm…wait! Maybe there is!"  
**  
Behind Bartolomeo…Hack stood, poised to strike.

"Some of us are putting our best foot forward in this tournament, lad," Hack said. "Forgive me, but I must strike you from behind."

"Huh?!" Bartolomeo questioned. "H-hey, hold up!"

"Four Thousand Brick…" Hack started, reeling his fist back.

"Wait!" Bartolomeo cried. "Are you really gonna strike a defenseless man?! Especially one taking a leak like this?!"

Soon, the crowd started to cheer again.

 **"Yes! Our hero is the Fishman Warrior, Hack!"  
**  
"Yeah!" shouted a man with maroon hair. "Put him down like a dog, Hack!"

"FIST!" Hack shouted as he tried to punch Bartolomeo…only for his fist to somehow crunch against the air!

"Psyche," Bartolomeo smirked, continuing to take his leak.

The crowd and Gyatts gasped in shock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Hack screamed, writhing in pain as he held his broken hand.

 **"Do my eyes deceive me?! Somehow, Hack is the one who is writhing in pain! JUST WHO IS THIS BARTOLOMEO, ANYWAY?!"  
**  
"What the hell!?" Luffy questioned. "What happened?! He didn't even touch him!"

 _"…Could it be…?"_ Hayate whispered. _"Does he has…Devil Fruit powers?!"  
_  
In the arena, a wide, toothy grin appeared on Bartolomeo's features.


	10. Chapter 10 King Punch!

**Chapter** **10 King Punch!**

* * *

 **KRAAKK!** Bartolomeo (after he finished taking his leak) kicked Hack in the jaw, knocking him out cold!

 **"I don't believe it!"** cried Gyatts. **"Hack is down!"  
**  
The crowd gasped in complete and utter disbelief, and a woman in the crowd shrieked in horror. From their perch outside the competitors stands, Luffy, and Hayate are also in shock at what they had witnessed.

What was that…?" Luffy asked.

 _"That guy has Devil Fruit powers,"_ Hayate answered. _"Question is, what kind?"_

 **"Unbelievable!"** Gyatts shouted. **"The Fishman warrior, Hundredth-Degree Hack has been defeated by that scoundrel, Bartolomeo! I was rooting for him, you chicken-headed bastard!"**

"Keep your commentary impartial, Gyatts!" said one the woman next to him.

 **"It's still impossible to determine a winner! Just 24 left standing in Block B!"  
**  
"Time to finish this one up!" Bartolomeo declared.

"I see one guy with an attitude about him," Bellamy said, his tongue dangling out of his mouth.

Elizabello was still throwing practice punches while Dagama and whatever is left of his alliance still stood around him.

"Gamahahaha!" Dagama laughed. "They're all just nursing their wounds, now…the time is right! Are you ready, Blue Gilly?!"

 **SMASH!** Blue Gilly landed a crushing kick to Ricky's helmet, smashing the right side to pieces!

"HYAO!" Blue Gilly shouted as Ricky fell down.

 **"The heavy hitters are going down left and right!"** shouted Gyatts. **"Even Ricky, the Mysterious Gladiator will not last to see the light of another day, for Blue Gilly has overpowered him!"**

"Heh!" Blue Gilly scoffed. "What do you plan to cut with a sword that has no edge, huh, old man?!"

"Ugh…!" Ricky groaned. "I suppose there can be no victory…over the waves of time…!"

The crowd soon burst into cheers.

 _'…Those…damn detestable cheers…!'_ Ricky thought, blood seeping through his mask. _'Damn you to hell, Doflamingo!'  
_

Back down in the arena, the remaining gladiators in Dagama's alliance are now standing around Elizabello.

"We've thinned out most of the numbers, thanks to Dagama's plan," said one of them, holding a kusarigama. "When the signal goes out, we will dissolve this formation!"

"And then we'll battle to determine the _true_ winner!" added another, a pirate with armor around his arms, but then, BAM! WHACK! THWAM! Gilly jumped out behind them and kicked them right in their backs!

"What the hell?!" questioned one of the gladiators. "Don't break formation! Why did you let them behind you?!"

Then, Dagama began to cut up him and the other gladiators.

"Gamahahaha!" Dagama laughed, swinging his swords left and right.

"GAH!" one of the gladiators screamed. "Dagama, you damned traitor!"

"You've served us well, you faithful lapdogs!" shouted Dagama as Blue Gilly stood next to him. "You'll have your payment later!"

"I was also hired to put down the dogs, you see," Blue Gilly said.

"You too, Blue Gilly?!" questioned one of the gladiators.

"Gamahahahaha!" Dagama laughed as Blue Gilly kept kicking the other gladiators out of the ring. "The weak-minded are destined to be used as pawns on the battlefield! Keep it up, Blue Gilly!"

"HYAO!" Blue Gilly shouted as he kept kicking his powerful legs.

"Dagama, you bastard!" shouted one of the defeated gladiators.

 _'And now that you're back is turned, Blue Gilly,'_ Dagama thought as he raised his sword, licking his lips in a bloodthirsty manner, _'you're mine!'  
_  
He then lunged for Blue Gilly, who seemed to remain unaware of Dagama until…

"LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU, MISTER LONG LEG MAN!"

Blue Gilly turned around just in the nick of time to see Dagama's blade, and in retaliation, he sent a snapping kick to his chest, sending the rotund man backward!

"GAH!" Dagama cried as he fell out of the ring. "You…bastard…Blue…G…!"

 **THWOMP!** Not long after, a Little Fighting Fish leaped out of the water and bashed Dagama with its horns, sending him flying!

 **"And there goes Dagama the Tactician!"** Gyatts announced, causing the crowd to cheer and roar again.

"Hmph!" Blue Gilly scoffed. "I can't fathom anyone who'd be stupid enough to trust a slimy toad like you in the first place, Dagama!"

He then looked out to the air.

 _'Who was that that just called out to me, just now?'_ he thought.

"KYAAAAAAA!" a woman in the audience shrieked. "NOOOOOOO!"

Down in the ring, Bellamy is now on the ground, his left temple bleeding while Bartolomeo stood over him.

 **"Oh, no!"** Gyatts cried. **"Our beloved knight, Bellamy, barely clings on! And worse, yet, that damned, detestable Bartolomeo has somehow overpowered him!"  
**  
"Not Bellamy!"

"Damn you, Bartolomeo! I hope you rot in Hell for this!"

"Ugh…!" Bellamy groaned. "What the hell…kind of powers are those?! I can't even touch you!"

Bartolomeo only chuckled evilly.

"…Bellamy," Luffy whispered

Bellamy groaned as he tried to get to his feet.

"HEY, BELLAMY! HANG IN THERE, MAN!"

The Hyena gasped as he looked up…and saw Luffy, sitting on Blizzard's back.

 _'Straw Hat…?!'_ Bellamy thought in surprise. _'You...'  
_  
"So, what now, Elizabello?" asked Blue Gilly. "There's nothing more vulnerable than an exposed king…and everyone's been itching to take you down."

It is revealed that Elizabello is now surrounded by a number of fighters left in the ring. Despite that, he grinned.

"Dagama did well," said the Fighting King. "All that's left now is to strike! It wasn't _me_ that formation was protecting…it was _you!_ "

"Huh?" Blue Gilly muttered. "What are you talking about?"

"There's nothing more dangerous than an exposed blade," Elizabello smirked. "Am I wrong, boy?!"

That's when the audience grew a bit nervous.

"H-hey, I just remembered something," said a man in the crowd. "That guy is the King of Prodence, isn't he? Wasn't there some kind of news article a while back about how he punched an enemy fortress to rubble?!"

"What?!" asked a man with tattoos. "Don't be ridiculous! They probably used some kind of cannon or whatever!"

"But…what if it was true…?" asked a teddy bear with a tin drum. "If it is…then wouldn't his punch be strong enough to destroy the stands behind his target?!"

"What?!" asked a woman. "Y-you're kidding, right?! There's just no way!"

"W-wait, what'd they say?!" Luffy questioned, having overheard everything. "What are they talking about?!"

 _"…Luffy,"_ Hayate said. _"I think we better get inside…NOW."_

 _ **"An uneasy air settles on the arena,"** Gyatts started, **"as the silent king at the center of the formation moves into action!"  
**  
Elizabello reeled his fist back, poised to strike._

"Kiiiing…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the crowd screamed as they hurried out of the stands in a frenzy!

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" cried a toy robot.

 **"Could it be?!"** Gyatts questioned. **"Was that outlandish tale actually true?!"  
**  
"Elizabello is MINE!" shouted a gladiator, attempting to cut the king down with his axe.

"Move it!" Blue Gilly shouted as he lunged forward. "I'll shatter his neck! SHOOTING MOON!"

With Bartolomeo, he is now struggling against Bellamy, whose arm had turned into a spring and sprang out to grab him by the collar of his jacket.

"Agh!" Bartolomeo grunted. "Fuck, you're tough! What _is_ this?! Lemme go!"

"Ha-ha!" Bellamy laughed. "Not likely, chump! Don't ever underestimate the power of a coiled spring!"

All of a sudden, he froze and looked back at Elizabello with a look of dread on his face.

"What the hell is that?!" Bartolomeo questioned.

"HYAO!" Blue Gilly exclaimed as he prepared to kick.

 _"GET DOWN!" Hayate_ shouted as he and Luffy jumped back inside the building through a window

 _By now, everyone in the line of Elizabello's punch had gotten out of the stands…but Ricky still lied motionless in the ring._

 _'…Fighting King of Prodence…!'_ he thought.

"PUUUUUUNCH!"

 **KA-WHAM!** With a sing thrust of his fist, Elizabello sent a powerful shockwave right into Blue Gilly, as well as many others left in the arena, which is soon reduced to rubble. Even Bellamy was in the line of fire! The only one who tried to withstand it was Ricky, but even he was no match for the awesome might of the punch!

Everyone was forced to shield themselves from the powerful blast of the wind that came from the punch.

As quickly as it started…it was over.

Gyatts and his two spokeswomen appeared from their stand and gasped in horror at the sight that lay before them.

 **"I…I don't believe it!"** Gyatts shouted. **"What dreadful power! There is no way that anyone has survived this awesome attack in the ring!"  
**  
Down in the waters surrounding the arena, Blue Gilly and Bellamy, as well as many others, floated unconsciously.

"No!" cried a woman in the crowd. "Not Bellamy!"

 **"Impossible!"** Gyatts cried. **"Championship contenders litter the ground AND the water in disarray!"  
**  
Luffy and Hayate peeked their heads over the wall.

"That was close!" Luffy exclaimed. "What kind of a punch was that?!"

Elizabello panted, his right fist steaming.

 **"The 138-man battle royale of Block B,"** Gyatts announced, **"ends with a winner hailing from the Kingdom of Prodence…wait…what's this?!"  
**  
"Look, down there!" shouted a man in a bowler hat. "There's still one person left! The only reason the rest of the coliseum didn't get blasted was because he blocked it!"

It is revealed to be none other than Bartolomeo, standing in the ring with his fingers crossed…and a barrier stood right in front of him!

"W…what is this…?!" Elizabello questioned in shock.

"Crossing your fingers is a barrier against harm," said Bartolomeo, a wicked grin on his face

Elizabello gasped in surprise.

"I ate the Barrier-Barrier Devil Fruit," Bartolomeo said. "I am a barrier-man!"

 _"So I was right!"_ Hayate said. _"He is a Devil Fruit user!"_

"Barrier…CRUSH!" Bartolomeo shouted as he thrust his fist forward, causing the barrier to move forward until it practically bulldozed Elizabello down to the ground, leaving him defeated!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted the audience.

 **"No way!"** Gyatts cried. **"The Fighting King, Elizabello II, is down for the count! I hate to say this, folks, but the winner of Block B is…BARTOLOMEO!"  
**  
"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the crowd shouted.

"Hahahahahaa!" Bartolomeo laughed, triumphantly. "You can all go to Hell!"

The crowd just kept on jeering him.

"Dammit! Of all the people, why did that jerk have to win?!"

"Hehehe," Bartolomeo chuckled silently. "I've gotta win the Flame-Flame Fruit and Wind Wind Fruit for a certain someone is why!"

"I don't believe it," Luffy said. "That chicken-head guy won!"

 _"Yeah…and soon, our fight's coming up,"_ Hayate added.

XXX

Concurrently, inside the Coliseum's crowd-seating concourse…

"WHAT?!" Franky questioned. "YOU, TOO?!"

"SHH~!" shushed the Thunder Soldier. "Keep your voice down!"

"You say you're plotting to destroy the SMILE Factory, too?!" Yuri whispered.

"Indeed," the Thunder Soldier answered, softly. "We've been working towards this for quite some time, now!"

"Then tell me where it is!" Franky whispered. "I'll blast it down in seconds flat!"

"No!" the Thunder Soldier protested. "You cannot! We wish to save those who are trapped inside there! Our activity is a _crucial_ piece to overthrowing this country! If you have the fortitude and the conviction to stand up to Doflamingo, then I shall tell you the _entire truth_ about the tragic nation of Dressrosa!"


	11. Chapter 11 To Greenbit

**Chapter** **11 To Greenbit**

* * *

"Dammit…I haven't changed a bit…how pathetic…"

"…That's not true, Bellamy. You have changed."

Inside the coliseum, the medical staff are running around, left and right, carrying the injured fighters.

"Clear the way!" one called. "We got patients, coming through!"

On a stretcher, Bellamy lied there while Luffy and Hayate stood before him

"It doesn't matter," Bellamy argued. "Now my pride is in shreds, thanks to you…Straw Hat and Wolf Fang."

Nearby, Bartolomeo happened to walk in when he overheard what Bellamy had said.

'Hold up,' he thought. 'Did he say…Straw Hat and Wolf Fang?!'

XXX

Meanwhile, with the Caesar Hand-Off Team, there are 45 minutes left before the deal goes down, and right now, Usopp, Robin, Tobi Rokuren Law, Killen,Rogue and Caesar are trying to cross the bridge to Greenbit…but they had run into a bit of a situation.

 **BANG!**

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! LOOK AT THAT THING!"

On the bridge, it is revealed that they had run into a giant Fighting Fish, one of the steel railings bent by its horns as it grinned viciously at the group.

"Dammit, this stupid steel bridge is useless!" Usopp cried.

No Those Fish are monster Rokuren cried.

"I actually assumed a Fighting Fish was actually a fish," Robin noted.

They quite ferocious creature noted Tobi

"Isn't it a fish?" Law asked.

 _"Uh…I think,"_ Rogue muttered.

"I'd hardly call _that_ a fish!" Usopp barked.

"It's no different from a Sea King!" shouted Caesar. "A wild monster!"

"Relax," said Law. "Long Nose-ya and Rokuya will deal with it."

"WHAT?!" Usopp questioned. "You're a Warlord! Why don't you deal with it?!"

"I would if I could, but I can't," Law answered.

"YOU CAN'T OR YOU WON'T?!" Usopp yelled. "YOU LAZY ASS!"

We going to face Doflamingo said, Killen He much tougher than any other Warlord

"Look out!" Robin shouted. "Here comes another one!"

Down in the water, a huge fin jutted from the surface, heading right for the group.

"AAH!" Caesar shrieked as he pointed. "And two more from behind!"

Two more Fighting Fish soon jumped out of the water.

"Robin Tobi! Help us out!" Usopp called.

"Understood!" Robin agreed as she crossed her arms.

Of course said Tobi he prepare attack

"Certain Death: Green Star! SKULLBOMB GRASS!"

Rankyaku

Hydro Canon

"Mil Fleur! Gigantesco Mano! SPANK!"

 **KABOOM!** A giant grass explosion blasted one of the Fighting Fish in the mouth and a Powerful Slash cut it in half and a Powerful Water Ball knock one down while a giant hand smacked another in the face with a loud **CRACK !  
**  
"You see?" Law asked, "You did just fine."

"Yeah, no thanks to you, asshole!" barked Usopp as he ran alongside him. "Besides, look how many there are! There's a whole pack of those beasts!"

Down in the water below, the Fighting Fish are circling the bridge.

"The only thing we can do is to keep running!" cried Usopp. "There's no way we can fight them all off!"

"Hey, Long Nose-ya!" Law shouted. "Unlock Caesar's cuffs! We need him for this fight!"

"Excuse me?!" Caesar questioned.

"What are you, nuts?!" Usopp cried.

"If we unlock his cuffs, he'll fly away and leave us stranded here!" said Rokuren

"Oh, don't worry about that," Law said…holding a familiar cube-like object. "I took some extra precautions."

"A closer look revealed that Law is actually holding Caesar's heart!

"GAH!" Caesar yelped. "My heart!"

"That's right," Law said, "and if you try any funny business I'll feed your heart to those fishes

"No time to gawk!" Rogue shouted

"Let's get moving!" said Killen

"Hurry, Usopp Rokuren!" Robin called as she ran, and soon, the sniper followed after her, along with Caesar.

"But seriously!" Rokuren said. "Why aren't you fighting these things?!"

"Idiot!" Law argued. "My powers take up my stamina the more I use them! I have to save as much as I can for the trip back! Do you understand?! I've got to conserve whatever strength I have! This is Doflamingo we're going up against!"

'Does this fool really think he can take on Joker of all people?!' Caesar thought.

 _'_ This is crazy! said Rokuren

As they ran, Usopp suddenly braked to a halt.

"Oh, crap!" he cursed. "Look!"

Up ahead, it is revealed there is a giant gap in the bridge and giant dorsal fins jutting out of the surface. Not just that, but the rest of the bridge is concealed in a thick fog.

"Not good!" Rokuren cried. "The bridge has collapsed and there's a huge gap in it! And that fog is so thick, I can't see the other side!"

"This isn't good," Tobi said. "Those fish are coming from up ahead! If they do any more damage, we're sunk!

 **SPLASH!** A Fighting Fish launched out of the water, preparing to devour the group whole!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Caesar screamed. "THIS IS IT! WE'RE DOOMED!"

"Robin, if somehow, you survive this," Usopp started, "I want you to tell Luffy that he's a one-in-a-million friend!"

But just as it seemed that they were fish food… **BWING! SNAG!** A roped net appeared out of nowhere, trapping the Fighting Fish! Not long after, **THUNK!** 3 spears stabbed its side, causing it roar in pain!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" Usopp questioned.

No way questioned Rokuren

"It…it stopped…?" Robin whispered.

What was That questioned, Tobi  
 **  
SPLASH!** The dead Fighting Fish soon fell into the water.

"Okay! Everyone pull!" a voice called out from nowhere. "Remember, today's the big battle! We've gotta power up with some Fighting Fish Stew!"

"Right!"

"C'mon! Pull!"

"Were those…voices, just now?" Robin asked.

"Inhabitants of the island, maybe?" Law inquired.

"But I thought you said Greenbit was uninhabited!" Usopp pointed.

"Gastanets…!" Caesar exclaimed as he clicked his exploding castanets. "Shulolololo…! Haa…haa…! This is exhausting!"

"Hello~!" Usopp called out. "Is someone out there?! We'd like to cross the bridge, please!"

On the other side of the bridge, a gasp is heard through the fog, followed by hushed voices.

"Not good! Humans!"

"Quick! We gotta get outta here! Hurry and drag this thing back to the village!"

"What was that all about?" Rokuren asked.

"Don't know," Law answered. "Either way, we have to get across that bridge."

"But how are We're supposed to get across?" Usopp asked."

Law glanced over at Caesar, who is panting heavily with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"What?" he asked.

XXX

"Dammit, Law Killen! If I had my heart, I'd kill you two for this!"

"Just shut up and fly Nico-ya Tobi-ya Roku-ya and Long Nose-ya across."

High above the bridge, it is revealed that Caesar, now inflated like a hot air balloon, is carrying Usopp Tobi Robin Rokuren Law Killen and Rogue in his arms as he floated through the air

"You have got to be kidding me!" Caesar barked. "Do you have any idea how much gas energy it takes to float two people?! I thought that a hostage had to be treated gently!"

Soon, the group made it to the other side of the bridge and are now walking along the shore of Greenbit, where they saw many wrecked ships.

"Haa…haa…we made it," Caesar wheezed with Usopp standing next to him. The scientist had his restraints put back on, now that his job was over.

"It looks like we're the only ones here," Robin surmised as she scanned their surroundings.

"Yeah," agreed Usopp, "and check out all these shipwrecks! Probably left behind by all those fish…gives me the creeps!"

Law looks down at the ground and sees that the drag marks left behind by the Fighting Fish had disappeared.

"Huh," he muttered. "The drag marks end here."

"Jeez," Law grumbled. "What the hell happened here, anyways?"

"Uh…hey, guys?" Usopp asked, looking up. "I don't know about any of you…but this is one crazy-looking forest!"

It so huge shouted Rokuren

The uninhabited island, north of Dressrosa, Greenbit, is revealed to be a giant forest with humungous plants, mushrooms,

Everyone looked up to see a Marine battleship, jammed right into the forest as if it had been thrown somehow!

"What in the world happened?" Robin asked.

"I've seen ships run aground, but not like _that!_ " Usopp exclaimed. "How in the hell did it get there?!"

Tobi took a look through a pair of binoculars and saw that one of the plans had been split when the ship hit it, and the stem was still leaking sap.

"The damage to the plants is still fresh," Tobi said.

"What are you saying?" Rokuren asked.

"I'm saying that the ship came here recently," Tobi answered. "And look at the hull. It's less damage than you think."

"You mean it actually got through those monstrous fish?!" Usopp questioned.

"It's only a matter of time before the Marines come out and find us," Robin pointed out.

"WHAT?!" Caesar squawked. "YOU MEAN THE DETAILS OF THE HAND-OFF GOT OUT?! I HAD NO IDEA!"

"SHHH~!" Usopp shushed. "Will you shut up, you idiot?! All that squawking is gonna get us found out, for sure!"

"What did you expect, fool?!" Caesar questioned. "I'm a wanted man! Now that Joker has quit the Eleven Warlords, the law can't protect me, anymore! If you abandon me in shackles on and island crawling with Marine soldiers…wait a minute! Hold on! Joker's no more than an ordinary pirate at this point!"

As Caesar kept ranting, Robin looked over at Law and Killen, where both are grinning.

"What's with that wicked look on both your face?" asked Robin.  
 _  
"Yeah, Law Killen, what gives?"_ asked Rogue.

"It's just sheer confidence, is all," Law answered. "After all…I can't control the Marines, now can I?"

That's True agreed Killen

 _Flashback_

"Incidentally," Law said, talking with Smoker during the party on Punk Hazard, "Killen and I are planning to head for Greenbit, next."  
 _  
Flashback end_

"THIS WHOLE DEAL IS COMPLETELY INVALID!" shouted Caesar, getting up in Law's face. "CALL IT OFF, LAW! NOW!"

Just Shut up already shouted Killen now quit your whining

"You forget that the Marines are our enemy, too," said Law. "I'm working with the Straw Hat Pirates, remember? And also, get out of my face. Your breath reeks."

Caesar growled…but then he turned around, breathed into his palm, sniffed it, and then shuddered.

"I hope you didn't orchestrate this whole thing just to screw us over, Law!" Caesar barked.

Well Once the Navy is here you will be stripped of your title of Warlord said, Tobi, Once they learn you in an alliance with Luffy and Killen here

"I know We've got 15 minutes," Law said. "Long Nose-ya Roku-ya Tobi-ya and Nico-ya, you four are my backup. We don't know who might be hiding out around here Killen Rogue and I will wait here."

"Don't talk so loud!" Usopp whispered. "I'm serious! Don't leave me behind!

Yeah said Rokuren Listen, we should go a little slo- OOF!"

"Shh~!" Robin shushed. "Get down, Usopp Rokuren! Hurry!

"Who's out there?!"

Usopp gasped as he spotted several Marine soldiers around the corner.

"Is it the Straw Hats?!" asked one of them.

"Ah, crap!" Usopp cursed as he Rokuren Tobi and Robin hid behind a giant lavender stem. "They're onto us!"

"I'm not Straw Hat!" called out a voice. "I am Leo!"

"Huh?" Usopp muttered. "A voice?"

"Where are you?!" shouted a Marine, pointing his gun in the air, along with his comrades. "Show yourself, now!"

"Who are they talking to?" Rokuren asked.

"It seems like they knew we'd be coming here," Robin whispered.

"Are you good guys or bad guys?!" asked another voice.

"We are Marine soldiers! We are forces of good who protect honest citizens and uphold justice!"

"Then give us your weapons!"

"What?! Are you daft?! We can't give you our weapons!"

"Yeah! We're on duty!"

"Come out and show yourselves!"

"Fine! But you asked for this!"

Suddenly, something seemed to leap off one of the plants, and not long after, the Marines are heard screaming.

"W-what the-?!" Usopp whispered in shock.

"What the hell's happening?! Questioned Rokuren"

"It's…it's too fast to see," Robin said, her eyes darting left and right.

As quickly as it started, it was over…and the Marines are left to run away in nothing but their underpants!

"HOLY CRAP!"

"WE'VE BEEN STRIPPED DOWN TO OUR UNMENTIONABLES!"

"WHAT IS UP WITH THIS FOREST?!"

"…Well, that was…interesting," Usopp noted, coming out of hiding not long after the Marines ran off. "I see one of them wears the same heart-patterned boxers that Sanji has."

Suddenly, Robin seemed to spot something out of thin air.

"Mil Fleurs!" she shouted, and soon, a plethora of arms sprout of the ground. "CAMPO DE FLORES!"

Soon, the whole forest floor was covered in arms, and one of them seemed to catch something in midair!

"GAH!"

"Oh, no! Cub!"

"I got one!" Robin exclaimed.

"Got one?!" Usopp repeated.

"Got one what, Robin!? asked Rokuren"

"Usopp…I think these are dwarves!" Robin answered.

A Dwarves Questioned Tobi


	12. Chapter 12 Adventure in Land of Dwarves

**Chapter** **Adventure in the Land of Dwarves**

* * *

Darkness. Silence. She felt like floating in an endless black void…but then, she starts to hear voices.

"Report! What's in her bag?"

"Uh, let's see…some big history books, a notepad, a spare outfit, and a Transponder Snail!"

"Anything else?"

Only a Mask on this guy

"We're on the search!"

"If you find any weapons, make sure to grab 'em!"

"Region-C is all clear!"

"Region-A, all clear!"

"Ngh…" Robin moaned as her eyes began to open. Tobi also open his Eyes as well

"What in the world?!" Robin questioned as she looked around and saw many other tiny people, surrounding her and rummaging around inside her clothes!

What are these Small People questioned Tobi

"AAH!" cried one of the little people. "They're awake!"

"Red alert! Red alert!" shouted another. "The big person is awake! I repeat! The big people are awake! This is not a drill!"

Robin grunted as she tried to get up, but somehow, she found her hair getting pulled, causing her to cry out in pain. As she looked around, she found that somehow, she had been stitched to the ground!

"W-where are this?!" Robin asked. "What is this?!"

"Quiet, you!" shouted the one that was in her boobies, holding a flintlock pistol like a rifle. "There's no use trying to escape! You'd better not try anything, or else! You're one of those bad big people, aren't you?!"

"Yeah, you tell her, Leo!" added one of his comrades. _  
_

 _'They're dwarves!'_ thought Robin.

'This Seam like their home said Tobi Is this their kingdom?!'

 _Just then, an older-looking, chubbier dwarf appeared, his hair in the shape of a horned beetle of some sort, and he wears a double-breasted buttoned-up shirt and a scarf around his neck._

"Be on your guard, everyone!" he exclaimed.

"Cub!" Leo said.

"These big people use some kind of sorcery!" replied Cub. "I remember, giant hands just sprouted out of the ground, like a bunch of blooming flowers, and I had no time to escape!"

 _ _Flashback  
_  
"AAH!" Cub cried as one of Robin's hands grabbed him. "Help! They go me!"_

Robin approached Cub and picked him.

"So you're the one who removed those clothes from the Marines?" she asked.

 _"Damn!" Cub cursed. "I've been spotted!"_

 _So this a Dwarves noted Tobi may I ask why you remove the clothes from those Marines_

 _"Hey, Robin Tobi, wait up!" Usopp called out._

 _"What did you two mean by dwarves?! questioned Rokuren"_

"TRANQUILILY!"

Suddenly, two shadowy figures jumped out of nowhere and released some sort of dust around the four Straw Hats, who gasped before they fell unconscious.

 _ _Flashback end__

'That's right,'

 _Robin said. _'They knocked us out, somehow and carried us here…I wonder where Usopp and Rokuren are, now. I hope he's all right. I think I can still use my powers, but that might complicate things.'__

 _ _I sure they alright assure Tobi. I think we can still use our powers, but that might complicate things.'  
__

 _ _Right said, Robin__

 _She then looked up and found herself in some sort of village with larger-than-life flowers, and the village itself seemed to be underground._

"Are we…under Greenbit?" Robin asked.

"That's right," Leo replied. "Under the great forest, our people have grown! There's no plant in the whole wide world that we cannot tend to! You have trespassed into our land! The great Tontatta Kingdom!"

"The Tontatta Kingdom?" Tobi repeated.

"Now, don't bother trying to get up," said Leo. "The powers of my Sew-Sew Sorcery has sewn you right into the ground! Anyone who sees us cannot be allowed to leave this place and live to tell about it!"

"No, wait!" Robin cried. "Please, forgive us…I was only curious, is all, and I acted out of impulse. I meant no harm, honestly, and I assure you, I won't tell a soul about you!"

"Lies!" Leo shouted. "We will not fall for any of your excuses!"

"But it's the truth!" Robin argued. "I swear it!"

"Well…okay," the Tontatta Dwarves spoke.

"Huh?!" Robin and Tobi questioned in shock.

"Well, that's a relief, then," said Leo as he began untying her. "For a moment, we thought you were a bad guy!"

 _'They're so gullible,'_ said Robin as she and Tobi sat up.

 _ _'This might be easier than I thought. said Tobi'  
__

 _ _"Leo! What in the name of all that's pure is going on here?!"__

"Oh!" Leo exclaimed. "Chief Tonta! Good news! This woman means no harm to us!"

"Preposterous!"

"But it's true, Chief!"

"Oh, really? Well, it's all right then."  
 _  
'So gullible!'_ Robin thought with a look of comic shock on her face…which is rare.

 _ _This First time I see Robin making such a Face thought Tobi though even I'm shocked by how gullible they are__

 _Tobi and Robin then looked up and saw a rather elderly-looking dwarf with a long, gray beard and mustache, a big crown, purple regal robes, a pair of sunglasses, and in his hand is a walking stick._

"I am Gancho," he said. "I am the Chief Tonta, greatest in all of Tontatta! You don't get a chance to see a big person up close, so very often!"

Robin chuckled at this.

"Well, I'm glad We could make it worth your while," she said. "Oh! Uh…where's my…oh, here it is!" She pulled out her pocket watch and sees that it's only 2 minutes to three o'clock. "Oh, dear."

"What's wrong?" asked Gancho.

"I have to contact a friend of mine," said Robin. "Do you know where my Transponder Snail is?"

"Yeah! We freed it!" said one of the dwarves with a jester hat on his head, standing next to a Transponder Snail without the attachments.

What said, Tobi

"Oh, no," Robin said, trying her hardest not to get frustrated."Umm…I guess I'll find the exit then. If you'll all excuse us-"

"Hold it!" Leo shouted. "If you two really aren't a bad big person, then give us any weapons you got, or else we'll have to strip you of all your clothes!

 _"Umm…We don't have any weapons," Tobi pointed out We don't have any time so we be leaving._

"I guess we've got no choice then," Leo said. "Sorry. You seem really nice and all, but I guess we gotta take your clothes, too."

 _Tobi and Robin gasped, but before they could protest, the Tontatta Dwarves jumped at her with lightning speed!_

"N-no! Stop!" she cried. "Get off me!"

 _Just as they were getting ready to strip Tobi and Robin, someone came rushing and shouted "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIT!"_

Everyone looked down to see another dwarf, wearing a white hat with red polka dots, a red sweater, gray pants, and yellow boots.

"Flapper?" Leo asked. "What's the matter?"

"Don't take their clothes!" shouted the dwarf called Flapper, who is teary-eyed for some reason. "In fact, don't take anything from them! they're the hero's partner!"

 _Hearing this caused the dwarves to gasp._

"W…what do you mean 'hero's partner'?!" Leo questioned.

"That other big person," Flapper said, shaking, "the one with the long nose…he's really a legendary hero who came to help us!"

"WHAT?!" the Tontatta Dwarves questioned. "NO WAY! AMAZING!"

Robin and Tobi sighed in relief, but Robin couldn't help think of one thing.  
 _  
'What kind of lie did Usopp feed them questioned Robin?'_

 _ _Not sure answerd Tobi but we'll sooner or later__

 _XXX_

Meanwhile, in the port town of Acacia…

"Right! Right, I said! …No, that's left! Look where I'm pointing!"

"Oh, will you just be quiet, already?! We're in a hurry, too, you know!"

 _Hold Wait up_

 _"Well, I'm in an even bigger hurry! If I don't make it back in time, I'll be in it deep!"_

"Hey, Mama? How come those man acting werid?"

"Hush, young man! Don't make any eye contact!"

It is revealed that Zoro Saizo and Magnes is running through the streets of town, and it seemed like they were having a conversation with someone, but the townsfolk thought he was crazy. A closer lo

 _ok, however, revealed that he is carrying a little female Tontatta dwarf with light blue hair, a blue top hat, and a blue dress with a white scarf._

 _"This is all your fault!" she shouted. "Just take me to the Flower Field, right now, you bubble-head!"_

"Alright, alright, just shut up, already!" Zoro barked.

 _"Jeez, even Nami and Yuri doesn't whine or scold like you do! said Saizo"  
 _  
'How the hell did I get myself into this mess?!'_ the swordsman said._

 _Well You don't you are going Zoro said Magnes_

 _ _Flashback  
_  
Zoro is lying on the ground with a bag of things that the "fairy" stole._

"Ouch…!" a voice groaned. "Ah! O-oh, no, oh, no! I'm such a klutz! A human might see me! I gotta get outta here before…oopsie."

"W…what the hell!?" Zoro questioned in shock, for there, sitting on his chest, is a Tontatta Dwarf, Wicca, who is a member of the Tontatta Reconnaissance Team.

 _What small person questioned Magnes_

"WAAAAAAAAAAHH~!" Wicca sobbed. "I'm such a big klutz! I'm a klutz and a clown and a big, fat, clumsy oaf! I knew I'd get spotted one day!"

"So this is a fairy?" Zoro asked as he picked Wicca up. "Or is this is another one of those walking toys?"

"I'm not a toy, you bubble-head!" Wicca shouted, tearfully. "Listen…promise you won't tell anyone you saw me, okay?!"

"Uh…okay, sure," Zoro said, sweat-dropping.

"Really?" Wicca asked. "Gee…thanks…now, could you put me down?"

The swordsman then put the little dwarf on the ground, but when she took a step forward, she yelped in pain.

"What now?!" Zoro questioned.

"I…I can't walk!" Wicca answered. "My ankle…I must've sprained it when I fell down on you!" She then sobbed as she pounded her fist against the ground, which cracked immensely! "I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

 _Whoa she smash the ground and making crack shouted Saizo_

 _She strong said Magnes_

"Where the hell did you get that kind of power from?!" Zoro questioned. "You're cracking the ground!"

"Please, mister!" Wicca pleaded. "You just gotta take me back to the captain! I mean…when you think, it is your fault-"

"Hell no!" Zoro barked. "You stole my sword, you little thief!"

"We're called the Keepers of the Green!" Wicca argued. "The big people here on the island call us fairies and gives us a bunch of stuff, like guns and swords and whatnot! Listen, I'm in a big hurry, right now! I'm part of the Recon Team, and I've got to report the Donquixote Family's location! This is our big chance! I just saw a member of the family attacking the Straw Hat Pirates' ship!"

"What?!" Zoro questioned in shock.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGH!" Wicca cried as she pounded the ground again. "I'm such a dummy-head! I just went and blabbed everything to you!"

 _What cried Saizo_

"Hey, wait a minute!" Zoro cried. "Is that really true?! I'm a member of the Straw Hats!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! SO STUPID!"

"WILL YOU STOP DESTROYING EVERYTHING?!"

Then, Zoro and Saizo turned and ran off.

"Going after Nami and the others, of all people?!" he questioned. "We gotta hurry and get back to the Sunny, pronto!"

 _Wait Up Zoro shouted Magnes_

"Hold it!" Wicca cried. "You gotta take me to the Flower Field first! If you do that, I'll take you to where ship is located!"

 _"Thanks, but no thanks!" Zoro shouted. "I'm going there on my own!"_

"But you're going in the opposite direction of the coast!" shouted Wicca. "Don't you know where you're doing?!"

"IRK!" Zoro grunted before he turned and glared at Wicca. "…Fine…just tell us how to get there!"

"Eek!" Wicca yelped. "O-o-okay…but please stop staring at me like that! You're really scary!"

 _ _Flashback end  
_  
Zoro Saizo and Magnes panted as they kept running through town with Wicca in Zoro's shirt._

"So what you're basically saying," he started, "is that this whole time, Doflamingo's been monitoring us?!"

"That's right," Wicca answered, "just as we've been monitoring him!"

"So I guess you guys have got a beef with Doflamingo, as well, huh?"

"Yeah, we…oh, wait! That's a secret, too!"

"Dammit! Then it's not just the ones on the ship that's in danger, it's Luffy Hayate and everyone else, too! I don't have a Transponder Snail on me, so I can't contact them! Are we at this Flower Field of yours, yet?!"

"Just climb that staircase!"

"Got it!"

Zoro just ran by the stairs.

"What are you doing?!" Wicca questioned. "I said climb the stairs! How can you not follow such a simple direction?!"

"SHUT UP!" Zoro barked as he ran up the staircase.

 _You really are bad with Direction Zoro Nahahaha said Magnes_

Oh Shut up Barked Zoro

 _You're no better than Zoro shouted Saizo_

 _XXX_

Concurrently, at the Corrida Coliseum…

 **"Block C is another roster of ruffians, folks! The contestants are filing in one after the other, with the opening bell just moments away!"  
**  
Hayate looked up upon hearing that announcement.

 _"That's our cue, Luffy,"_ Hayate said. _"C'mon. We'll be late."  
_  
"Yeah, I'm coming," Luffy said as he got up and followed Hayate.

 _Luffy grinned and nodded his head before he and Hayate walked off._

"Who's going to be the crowd favorite in this block?! Perhaps the Trio of Kano?!" _  
_

In the coliseum rec. room, Rebecca is standing near the window for some reason. As she looked down, she spotted a tiny flower petal on the sill, which she gently picked up.

"Hey! Come back here, Monkey!"

The female gladiator looked down to see a little girl, running through the streets outside, playfully chasing a monkey marionette. Rebecca smiled as she watched them play, but then she heard a voice not too far away…two voices, in fact.

"What do you mean by Flower Field?!"

"Just keep moving! I'll explain it on the way! And whatever you do, don't let the police see you!"

"But I thought you were some kind of soldier!"

Rebecca looked down and gasped upon see Franky and Yuri with the Thunder Soldier riding on Franky's shoulder.

"Toy Soldier!" she shouted, causing him to look up at her.

"R…Rebecca…?!" he whispered.

"You know her?" Yuri asked, but the Thunder Soldier didn't answer. He just stared up at Rebecca…whose eyes grew teary.

"…Rebecca," said the Thunder Soldier. "I saw your name in the coliseum's entry list. You entered the tournament, even though I said no."

"…I…I don't care!" Rebecca shouted. "Do you hear me, Toy Soldier?! I don't care! I'll fight in this tournament, and I will win! And when I do…when it's all over…" she sniffled as tears fell from her eyes. "YOU AND I CAN FINALLY LIVE TOGETHER! I SWEAR IT!"

A pause came, but then the Thunder Soldier looked away.

"You won't be winning any tournaments if you cry like that," he said. "Now then, good sir! Let us be off!"

"Don't you wanna say something to her?" Franky asked. "She's crying her eyes out, man!"

Rebecca whimpered before she wiped her tears.

"…I'm fine," she said.

"…This is exactly why we must hurry," said the Thunder Soldier. "Even a toy such as myself must protect what he holds dear to his heart…even if these tin eyes of mine can no longer shed tears of their own."

"… … …" Franky and Yuri was quiet, but they did seem rather concerned.

XXX

Greenbit, southeast beach. Time left until Caesar's hand-off: just 2 minutes.

"What the hell is taking Joker?" Rogue asked. "Should've been here by now."

"I'm sure he's on his way," Law assured.

 **PURU-PURU-PURU~! PURU-PURU-PURU~!  
**  
Law picked up his Mini Transponder Snail.

"Hello?" he asked.

 **"Law! It's Sanji!"  
**  
"Black Leg-ya? Have you found the factory yet?"

 **"Never mind the damn factory! We've got bigger problems! Listen, you need to get outta there, right now!"  
**  
"What? What the hell are you saying? We're about to hand off Caesar and Joker will be here any second."

 **"That's the problem, dumb-ass! DOFLAMINGO NEVER QUIT THE ELEVEN WARLORDS!"  
**  
"What? What are you talking about?! Have you been smoking too much?!"

 **"We're not getting anything out of handing Caesar back to Doflamingo! THE WHOLE THING'S A TRAP!"  
**  
"I still don't understand what you're saying!"

What do you mean that Doflamingo never quit the Eleven Warlords questioned Killen

 **"Just get the hell outta there! HURRY!"  
**  
 _"Law,"_ Rogue spoke up. _"We've got a problem!"  
_  
Law and Killen turned and saw a familiar figure, flying towards them in the distance, a sick grin on his face and a chuckle in his throat. Then, Law turned again and saw Fujitora and a troop of Marines!

"Crap," he cursed. "Looks like it's too late to go anywhere now."

This is Bad said, Killen


	13. Chapter 13 Violet

**Chapter 13 Violent**

* * *

 _Flashback; 30 minutes earlier_

Somewhere in Dressrosa…in fact, it was deep in the back alleys, a certain cook found himself in a serious predicament. Like most men, he had fallen prey to the beauty that was known as…the siren, and it looked like he was going to pay for it with his very life. And just who was this siren who had him caught in his trap?

The very woman that he had been trying to protect earlier: Violet. By day, a regular flamenco dancer in the streets of Dressrosa…but in the back alleys, she is known as the Assassin of Trebol's Club Army.

"You little fool," said Violet, mockingly, as she stood over the bloodied and beaten Sanji, who coughed up blood as he lied on the ground at her mercy, his fake mustache, beard, and glasses taken from his face. "The world might as well be naked before me. The moment I saw you, Black Leg Sanji, I knew everything about you. I heard you had a weakness for beautiful women, but I never thought it'd be this pathetic, honestly. Your collar is all scrunched, your tie is body, your shirt is bloody. You truly are an awful mess."

She then sat down on a wicker chair while her thugs stood behind her.

"You truly are a sorry, pathetic excuse for a man, Black Leg," she continued. "Did you really think that a man with your miserable failings could capture my heart? It is to laugh."

Her lackeys soon burst into guffaws.

"He was like a fly, drawn to your feminine wiles, Miss Violet!" said one of them.

"Yeah, what a dumb-ass!" added another.

"V…Violet…" Sanji groaned. "You're wrong…!"

"Oh, get over yourself!" laughed one of Violet's henchmen. "She was acting, stupid!"

"…Pick him up for me," Violet order, and two of her men did just that, holding Sanji up as she approached him.

"Violet…" Sanji said. "I know that somewhere, deep inside you, there is a beautiful, pure heart…and you're being forced into this…by a wicked man…!"

"…Shut up, fool," Violet said. "Are you really that dense, even after I pummeled you to a pulp?"  
 **  
THWAK!** She kicked him right in the face!

"When are you going to realize that I'm no good?!" she asked.

"Guh…!" Sanji choked out as he fell down.

"Oh, that was vicious!" said one of Violet's lackeys. "But also very beautiful! What a perfect kick, Miss Violet!"

The rest of the thugs laughed at Sanji's humiliation.

"What an idiot!"

"This is what you get for being chivalrous, lover-boy!"

"Yeah! That doesn't get you anywhere, here in the New World!"

"What a weakling!"

"You really are such a miserable fool, Black Leg," said Violet. "You try and suppress any animosity you have towards me and search for an escape route. Do you honestly think you can lie you way into making me let my guard down?!"

She then straightened up his tie and collar.

"There, now," said Violet. "Perfect. I just hate sloppiness, even when I try to kill someone. Now then…" She put her index finger and thumb together and put them to her eye, like a monocle. "Your lies cannot deceive me. The Glare-Glare Devil Fruit has turned me into an eagle-eyed seer."

As she spoke, she could see through Sanji's clothes…and she could even see his skeleton!

"I am a woman who sees through everything," Violet explained. "Men are born liars…and I shall take a little at the falsehoods within the confines of your mind."

"Uh-oh!" said one of Violet's thugs. "Here it comes!"

Violet then put both of her fingers to her eyes, like they were glasses.

"Why did Straw Hat Shelly Killan and Trafalgar Law join forces?" she asked. "And aside from Greenbit, why are you really here in Dressrosa? What are you plotting, and how will you hope to achieve it? There is no need to speak, for all the answers are inside your head, and once I have them, your friends will be wiped off the map! Peeping Mind!"

She then put her head up against Sanji's, and when she did, she saw many images…of Sanji and the Straw Hats, feasting on his cooking, and the conversation between him, Law, and the others.

Suddenly Violet Saw a disturbing Scene in Sanji's Mind

Kyaa scream Violet

"What is it, Miss?!" asked one of her lackeys.

How perverted said, Violet, as she blushes in shock on what she saw

Perverted questioned her Lackey

I have never seen someone mind so pink color said, Violet

"What about your plan?!" Violet asked. "What is your goal here?! What are you even thinking about, trapped here in our clutches?!"

"…I was thinking about You yours Eyes," Sanji groaned.

"The tears in your eyes," Sanji started,

"They spoke the truth," Sanji said. "A million people…may curse your name…but no matter what…I will never doubt a woman's tears!"

Violet gasped…as tears fell from her eyes.

"…You…!" she whispered.

"What the hell kinda nonsense are you spouting, you punk?!" shouted one of Violet's thugs as they all charged at him with their weapons drawn.

"Forget this idiot, Miss Violet!" yelled another. "We'll just kill him since he's so useless!"

"Yeah! He's worth 77 million, and he's from the Straw Hat Crew!" shouted a third.

"BLACK LEG SANJI'S HEAD IS ALL OURS!" the all roared.

"Hierro Lagrima!" Violet shouted as two tears dripped from her eyes. "TEAR WHALES!"

Suddenly, those tears transformed into two gigantic whales!

"Uh…M-M-Miss Violet?!" asked one of the thugs. "What are you doing?!"  
 **  
BOOM!** The whales collided with the thugs, sending them all flying!

XXX

"Are you all right, Black Leg?"

"Ugh…Violet…?"

"Just hold still. I'll get you out of these restraints."

Sanji groaned as Violet unlocked the cuffs around his wrists and legs.

"…Violet," he said. "It's true, isn't it? You really are being forced to work for Doflamingo against your will, aren't you?"

"Don't worry about me!" Violet argued. "Just please, Black Leg…you must escape, at once! We…we know about your plan."

"What?!" Sanji questioned. "What do you mean?!"

"You're such a hopeless man," Violet said, teary-eyed. "I can't believe you actually trusted an enemy…but…I have to thank you for lifting my heart."

"Look, I don't know what your story is," Sanji started, "but do you really want to work for Doflamingo?! I mean…look at what you just did! You can sail with us and leave this island!"

"…Listen to me, Black Leg," Violet said. "From the instant, your crew brought Caesar to this island, you have been caught in Doflamingo's trap."

"A…a trap?!" Sanji repeated in shock.

"Here," said Violet, putting her fingers around his eye. "Look inside my mind. This memory is from just this morning…"

Sanji gasped as he began to see something…a memory.  
 _  
(Flashback within flashback)_

Outside Doflamingo's palace, the crowd is still outside, calling out to their "former" king.

"Your Majesty!"

"Don't tell us you're quitting!"

"Hey, King Doflamingo!"

"Give us an explanation! Why did you step down from the throne?!"

Inside the palace, Doflamingo groaned in annoyance as he sat in his bedchamber

Doffy what the Matter asked Queen

"Sorry, Queen," Doflamingo said. I'm just a bit annoyed, right now. Those damn peasants won't shut up about this…where the hell is CP0?!"

A while later, a World Government ship appeared, its sails bearing the symbol, as well as serial number "CP0" and "Aigis" on it.

"Oh, my god!" exclaimed a man. "It's Cipher Pol Aigis-0! They're the agents of the Celestial Dragons! But…what are they doing here?!"

CP0 stood before the crowd that had gathered around the palace.

"People of Dressrosa, calm yourselves," said the short agent, wearing the bowler hat. "The report that Donquixote Doflamingo was abandoning his throne and position as one of the Eleven Warlords of the Sea…was false."

The crowd gasped, shocked at first, but then a feeling of relief washed over them as they began to cheer…but for some reason, some of the toys seemed disappointed

"A correction will be printed and distributed," said the short agent, "in a special issue at 3 o'clock today. Wait for the official report to be announced and do not tell anyone of this news. Simply go about your day in peace…as if nothing ever happened."

 _(Flashback within flashback end)_

Sanji's mouth fell open in disbelief and shock.

"What the hell was that…?!" he whispered. "Why do I feel my entire perspective just got turned upside-down?! Since when did the Eleven Warlords have the World Government at their beck and call?!"

"I've been too terrified of Doflamingo to make my escape," Violet began, "but there might still be time for you and your crew! You must hurry and warn them!"  
 _  
Flashback end_

Back on Greenbit, Law Killen and Rogue are looking around, nervously as they heard the sound of a Transponder Snail.

"Dammit," Law cursed. "What the hell are we supposed to do?!"

What The Hell. Killen cursed How could he be able lied to the World like that It impossible

Nearby, Fujitora and his troop are heading right for Law's location, and the Admiral is holding up a Mini Transponder Snail in his hand.

"What are you trying to say, Saka?" the blind Marine asked. "That the brass was also duped by a false report?"

"As much as it pains me to say this, that's the case," said Akainu. "I'm on my way to speak to the Five Elders in Mariejois about this, now, and your job is to handle this mess!"

With Law, Killen, Rogue, and Caesar, Robin's upper-body just appeared out of the ground, startling Caesar!

"HOLY SHIT!" the scientist cursed.

"Law!" Robin exclaimed. "I just heard that conversation, just now! Was that Sanji?!"

"Nico- _ya!_ " exclaimed Law.

"What is she doing?!" Caesar questioned. "She's sticking half outta the ground!"

"Where's Long Nose-ya Tobi ya and Roku ya and your real body?!" Law asked. "If all that was true, then there's no deal!"

"What in the hell do you mean by that?!" Caesar questioned. "When do I get handed over?!"

"Call Long Nose-ya Roku-ya and Tobi-ya, Nico-ya!" Law ordered. "We're getting off this island, now!"

"Slight problem with that, Law," said Robin. "We're currently underground!"

"What?!" Law questioned. "What do you mean 'underground'?!"  
 _  
"Dammit Law, what do we do, here?!" Killen_ asked thing are not going as we expect.

"I'm thinking!" Law answered.

"We're in a bit of a spot, ourselves," said Robin, "but we're safe, at least. We can't help you, but you can go ahead and escape without us. We'll head to the port like you mentioned."

"Understood," Law said. "I'll meet you-"  
 _  
"Law!"_ Killen shouted. _"We might have to put that on hold…look who's here."  
_  
Law looked up and saw the familiar pink feathers of a coat, flapping in the breeze.

"Shit…!" he cursed.

"Best of luck, Law," Robin said as she vanished in an array of petals.

"You, too," Law replied

"JOKEEEEEEEEEER!" cried Caesar, joyfully.

It is now 3 o'clock in the afternoon…and Doflamingo had finally arrived, just as the Marines appeared, as well.

"Hehehehehe!" Doflamingo laughed. "Well, well, well, if it ain't Law Killen and Rogue

"Oh, no!" Caesar cried. "The Marines are here, too?! Wait…maybe that's a good thing!"

"I gotta admit, Law and Killen," said Doflamingo. "I'm impressed! You two got a Marine Admiral to show up here, of all people! Well, I got a little surprise for ya! Now that I've quit the Eleven Warlords, I'm shaking in my shoes over here!"

"YOU LIAR!" Law shouted

XXX

Back at the Corrida Coliseum, the crowd is an excited uproar, anticipating the battle royale of Block C. Two guards is seen, trying to hold Cavendish back.

"When the hell did Straw Hat and Wolf Fang get in the ring?!" shouted the Pirate Prince. "Let me at them!"

"Stop it!" shouted a guard. "You can't go charging into the fight, Cavendish!"

Down in the ring, the Block C fighters have all gathered…including Luffy and Hayate.

"You ready to do this, Hayate?" Luffy asked.

"It's high time I got some exercise," Hayate replied.  
 **  
SNORF!** Upon hearing that snort, the two Straw Hats in disguise turned to see a huge bull with large horns.

 **MOOOOOOOOO~!** He bellowed, steam coming from his nostrils.

"Wow," Luffy said. "This guy's really fired up, huh?"

Hayate simply remain silent

 **"And here we are!"** Gyatts announced. **"Block C has 139 mighty battlers, here, and it's another battle royale! Who will reign triumphant in this one?!"**

CLANG!

"And there's the opening bell! Let the battle begin!"

The crowd burst into even more cheers at this.

"WHOO-HOO~!" Luffy hollered. "About time! I was dying, waiting over here! It's time to kick some ass!"

Alright let go said Hayate

XXX

That same moment, around the world, everyone is getting the news of Doflamingo's resignation to be a false report. While some, mostly the people of Dressrosa and those in the underground affiliated with Doflamingo, reacted with joy and relief, others reacted with shock and disbelief at this.

At Greenbit,

"Damn you, Joker," Law cursed. "You used the strength of the World Government and deceived the entire world…just to gain an advantage over a dozen or so people?!"

"The biggest magic shows often have the simplest tricks, Law," Doflamingo grinned. "The rigidity of the mind in assuming that no one would be so foolish is what creates a man's blind spot!"

"But you're a _pirate_!" Law shouted. "Even if you are the Warlord of the Sea, you can't possibly have that much influence!"

Fujitora was silent.

"He right there no way you could able to deceive the entire World that you resign from the Warlords If anyone could pull off something so preposterous," Killen began, "they would…they would have to be a Celestial Dragon to do that!"

That's a when a realization hit both of them…as they remembered what Vergo said to him back on Punk Hazard.

"You two know nothing of Joker's past…and that will be your downfall!"

 _"…No way…!"_ Killen whispered. _"Is THAT what Vergo meant?!"  
_  
"…Don't tell me…!" Law gasped.

"Hehehehehehe!" Doflamingo laughed. "But if we really are getting deeper into the truth, Law Killen…I guess I just really, really wanted to kill you two including Rogue!"


	14. Chapter 14 Usoland

**Chapter 14 Usoland**

* * *

"JOKER!" cried Caesar. "Hurry and flatten this sorry excuse for- AGH!"

Rogue pull the scientist back as Law and Killen glared at Doflamingo.

"You're not getting him back, Joker!" shouted the Supernova. "You didn't follow the terms of the deal, therefore everything is off the table, now! You get NOTHING!"

"You're not serious, are you?!" Caesar questioned. "I was so close!"

Doflamingo only chuckled in his usual sinister manner.

"Is that really the nicest thing you can to the boss you haven't seen in over ten years?!" he asked. "Leave Caesar here, Law Killen! He's a very valuable subordinate of mine!"

Hearing that caused Caesar to gasp happily as a tear fell from his eye.

"Jo…JOKER~!" he cried.

"Issho," said one of the Marine soldiers. "It looks like Caesar Clown is with Law and Killen."

"Is that right?" asked Fujitora. "The scientist who was involved in that poison gas incident on Punk Hazard, long ago. However, if he's working for the Warlord…then he's exonerated. He has amnesty."

"So, is that you?" Doflamingo asked, looking towards the Marines' direction. "I've heard rumors about you, Fujitora: the man who was promoted to Marine Admiral after the International Military Draft. They say that you and Ryokugyu are both powerful monsters."

"That's mighty kind of you to say," said Fujitora.

"Ha!" Doflamingo laughed. "You can drop the humble act!"

"I'm just a simple newcomer to the Marines," the Admiral countered, "and I admit, I'm having a bit of trouble, grasping the particulars of your behavior. I don't really know the full story here, but I've got information that suggests your activities have been violating the rules…for one of the Seven Warlords, that is. That man there…he's been calling you 'Joker'."

"GAH!" Caesar gasped.

"What kind of a name is that?" asked Fujitora. "A nickname? Or an alias, perhaps?"

"Hehehe…!" Doflamingo laughed. "If you want to dig into my background like a mole, then you'd better get your elbows dirty before you make accusations! And what will the Marines' course of action be…regarding Law's punishment?"

Rogue glanced at Law, who glanced at Fujitora.

"…If the reports from the newspaper are true," the blind Admiral started, "and you're allied with the Straw Hat Pirates and the Killen Pirates, then you're guilty. However, if they're working for you, Law, as your subordinates…then you're off the hook." He then gripped his cane. "Depending on how you answer the question, we'll be needing to arrest both you Killen and the Straw Hats."

"Are you serious?!" Caesar questioned. "You're basing your decision on that?! One little lie and he gets away scot-free!"  
 _  
"Law, talk to us,"_ Killen said. _"What are we gonna do, now?!"_

"I'm thinking," Law answered.

 _'All our plans have been turned onto their head,'_ he said. _'Suddenly, it's like now we're the targets here! If We let this situation travel back to Dressrosa, things will only get worse! …We don't have a choice.'_

I see but if you tell the Truth said Killen Your Warlord title will be revoked and that Admiral has the authority revoke it

I Know said Law

"Straw Hat Killen and I," Law started, "are equals! As the article in the newspaper says…we have an alliance!"

The Marines and Rogue gasped upon hearing this.

 _"Law What the hell are you doing?!"_ Rogue asked.

"Trust me and Law, okay?!" Killen asked.

"Hehehehe…!" Doflamingo laughed. "You just can't make things easier on your self, can you?"

"In that case," Fujitora began, "your title is here by revoked. And let's hope that's all the news made for now."

Just then, he crouched down, holding his cane, and a large amount of pressure seemed to shoot up from the ground. A pause…but then, something appeared in the sky. At first, it seemed tiny…but then it grew larger and larger until it came in full view.

"…Are you serious?" Law asked, almost sounding fearful.

 _"Is that…a meteorite?!"_ Rogue questioned.

Indeed, it was a giant meteorite, hurtling right for the beach!

"Hey, hey…!" Doflamingo said, surprisingly nervous. "Tell me this is your idea of a sick joke!"

"RUN FOR IT!" The Marines cried as they ran for the forest.

"Rogue!" Killen shouted. "GRAB CAESAR AND TAKE COVER!"

 _GOT IT?!"_ said Rogue as he grabbed Caesar and ran to hide.

Using quick thinking, Law summoned his Room and easily sliced the meteorite in uses his power to control the sand on the ground and slice them up Both halves ended up going towards Doflamingo, who used his strings to slice the giant flaming rock into smaller pieces, which were sent flying towards Fujitora, who raised his sword, somehow blocking the chunks.

 **KABOOM!** The meteorite exploded, creating a huge cloud of dust and smoke. After a moment, it dispersed, revealing a humungous crater left behind on the beach. The Marines, Rogue, and Caesar took this moment to try and catch their breath, but when they saw the crater, they all gasped.

"W-what the hell was that?!" asked Caesar. "What did they do at the last second?!"

"Somehow…the spots they're standing on is still intact!" Rogue added, and he was right because in the crater are only four pillars of earth that Law, Doflamingo, and Fujitora are standing on.

"What the hell is Sakazuki teaching you at HQ?!" Doflamingo questioned, glaring at Fujitora."

"I guess whether or not he can see is merely a secondary concern," Law said.

"Nothing to worry about," said Fujitora. "Just a little test, is all."

XXX

In Dressrosa…  
 **  
"Flower Field?! What the hell, Franky?! What is this, a picnic?!"**

"Oh, really? And just have you been up to while the rest of us were hard at work, Sanji?"

 **"…I was helping a girl. Don't judge!"  
**  
"Yuri"

In the city streets, Franky is seen, rolling along on his tank treads, eating a hamburger and drinking cola while the Thunder Soldier and Yuri sat and ride on his shoulders.

"Well, why you were busy chasing some girl, as usual," Franky started, "I've been working on finding the factory, WHICH I might find sooner than I thought."

 **"Wait, seriously?!"** asked Sanji on the Mini Transponder Snail.

"Yep," Franky answered. "Although, it doesn't like we can just waltz in, knock it down, and go on our merry little way. This might take more work than I thought."

"Hey, you!" shouted a chef, chasing after Franky. "We don't keep tabs! You pay with cash only! Somebody stop that toy!"

 **"Look, Franky, we don't have time,"** Sanji said. **"Doflamingo has-"  
**  
"Yeah, I know," said Franky. "I just read the paper. Looks like he really pulled the rug from under us, huh? If he prices Caesar away from us, too, then our entire plan goes down the toilet! Our only chance is to find that factory is and tear it down to get back at him! Why don't you make yourself useful and make your way over to the Flower Field, too?"

How could Doflamingo able to fool the Entire World like that Questioned Yuri that beyond a Warlord's influence

 **"What is this, a fairy tale?!"** Sanji asked. **"Another thing, I can't get in touch with Nami and the Others!"  
**  
"Back on _Sunny_?" Yuri asked.

 **"Dammit, I really hope she's okay,"** replied Sanji, worriedly.

"Oh, C'mon, Sanji," Yuri chastised. "Nami's not that delicate little flower she was two years ago!

 **"I guess so…"** Sanji muttered, but then he gasped. **"HOLY SHIT!"  
**  
"What? What's wrong?!" Franky asked.

XXX

In another part of town, Sanji gaped at a large monitor.

"Violet…what the hell is that?!" he questioned.

"Oh, that?" Violet asked. "It's footage from the coliseum, broadcasted live."

 **"This mysterious gladiator and his canine companion are overpowering the field! Mighty Lucy and vicious Butch take no prisoners!"  
**  
On screen, Luffy and Hayate are seen, kicking butt and taking names.

 _'That is totally Luffy and Hayate!'_ thought Sanji.

"Damn, those two are really tough," said a bystander, watching the screen.

"Hey, Franky and Yuri!" said Sanji. "I don't wanna alarm you guys or anything, but Luffy and Hayate are-"

 **"Oh, right!"** Franky said. **"Don't mind them. They're just fighting in the coliseum."  
**  
"I CAN SEE THAT, YOU DUMB-ASS!" Sanji barked. "WHY WOULD YOU LET THEM DO THAT?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE WATCHING THEM!"

 **"Hey, you should talk, man!"** Franky countered.

Sanji relax said Yuri Doflamingo has Ace and Lang's Devil Fruit neither of them wants their power being taken by a Stranger

Ace and Lang's Devil Fruit questioned Sanji

Just then, Violet turned around and gasped.

"Oh, no," she whispered. "Black Leg! I'm sorry, but I have to go! My men are headed this way!"

"What?!" Sanji asked.

"You want to go this hidden factory, right?" asked Violet as he gave the cook a parchment. "Here. Take this map. Publicly, it's known as the Toy House. That's the factory."

"Hold on a second!" Sanji cried. "Violet, are you sure about this?! You could get in deep trouble if they found if you helped me, this much!"

"Don't worry about me," Violet assured. "This won't make a difference, really. I bet all the other officers know of my betrayal by now."

"What?!" Sanji questioned. "Oh, man, I can't leave you like this!

I can't turn a blind eye to a woman in need!"

A pause…but then he gasped.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed. "The western harbor! We'll meet there! Just try and stay out of sight and wait for me! That's where my crew is gathering when we're done here! I'm going to make sure I get you outta this mess you're in!"

Another slight pause…but then Violet giggled.

"…You really are a hopeless man, aren't you?" she asked, causing Sanji to smile.

"I get that a lot," he said. "I'll see you later…be careful."

"You, too," Violet answered.

With that, Violet ran off, and Sanji was about to do the same, but then, out of nowhere, he bumped into a disguised Kin'emon.

"AGH!" Sanji cried. "What the-?! Kin'emon, what are you doing here?!"

"Pardon my intrusion," Kin'emon started, "but I'm afraid I've run into a problem, Sanji- _dono_." He then pointed to a group of thugs. "Do you mind dispatching these ruffians for me?"

"…Oh, come on," Sanji complained under his breath.

XXX

A moment later, Sanji is sitting on a pile of beaten-up thugs.

"Why didn't you take care of these jackasses with those flaming swords of yours?!" Sanji asked, lighting up his cigarette.

"I would have," Kin'emon answered. "However, these men are the ones who are holding Kanjuro prisoner. Attacking them would mean forsaking his safety. Now then, Sanji- _dono_ , I insist that you come with me to this place called the Toy House, for Kanjuro is said to be held there, but I know not where it lies!"

"Say what?!" Sanji asked. "I'm already headed there!"

XXX

Concurrently, back on Greenbit, beneath the dense forest, Usopp, Robin Rokuren and Tobi, and the Tontatta Tribe looked upon feeling the tremors going on up above.

 _'Sounds like Law and Killen's causing a ruckus,'_ Robin thought, nervously.

They must have confronted Doflamingo now said Tobi

"What's with all that shaking?!" asked one of the dwarves.

"Oh, man!" Usopp cried. "I don't wanna die down here!"

I don't wanna die either said Rokuren

"Huh?!" questioned another dwarf. "The hero is panicking?!"

Catching himself, Usopp grinned as he turned to the Tontatta Warriors, pointing his nose up with confidence.

"U-us? Panic?" he asked. "Don't be ridiculous! That trembling was just our Conqueror's Haki, is all!"

Yeah our Conqueror Haki said Rokuren

"Haki!?" questioned a Tontatta dwarf. "You mean that thing you used to beat 50 thousand bad guys down on Fishman Island?! You're amazing!"

"The whole Tontatta Kingdom felt that tremor!" exclaimed another.

In front of Usopp and Robin is a large spread of food.

"Here! Eat!" said Leo. "This is roasted Fighting Fish! It's a giant kind of goldfish!"

Usopp and Rokuren took himself a bite and savored the great taste.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "This is way better than I thought! Tastes just like Braised Sea King!"

'So these little guys are the ones who caught the fish, huh? thought the sniper as he ate. _'I guess even they have pretty amazing strength. I guess that's the New World for ya.'_

Yeah it is said Rokuren

"Because the Fighting Fish is so big," Leo started, "our whole kingdom can live off it for several months. You're a big person, Usoland Rokuland, so you Tobiland and Robiland can eat as much as you want!"

"Well, you ought to see how Luffyland and Hayaland, another member of the Usolanders Squad," Usopp said. "He could at least 10 of these things, whole!"

"WHOA!" the Tontatta Tribe exclaimed in awe.

Usoland Rokuland questioned Tobi

"Usopp?" Robin whispered. "What's this 'Usoland'?"

"Check it out, Robin," Usopp answered. "Does that over there ring a bell?"

Robin and Tobi turned and gasped silently to see a small statue of Montblanc Noland, also known as "Noland the Liar".

"That's the same guy from that picture book, back in Jaya," Usopp said.

"Isn't that Montblanc Noland?" Robin asked.

Why there a Statue of him there Asked Tobi

"That's right!" Leo answered. "Of course you'd know who he is! He's the great big person botanist who came to the Tontatta Kingdom, 400 years ago! Some bad guys were trying to destroy our island, but he came to our ancestor's aid and helped us win the battle! He's a legendary hero to us all!"

"When Usoland spoke his name and said he was a descendant of Montblanc Noland," said a tearful Flapper, "it was…so incredible!"

 _Flashback  
_  
"C'mon! It's true, I tell you!" exclaimed Usopp, who was sewn into the ground by Leo's powers. "Here! Just look at my head!"

The dwarves surrounding him looked at Usopp's helmet and gasped.

"Holy smokes!" Flapper cried. "It's true! He's got a chestnut on his head, like Noland!"

"You see?!" Usopp asked. "This chestnut dome of mine is the symbol of my family!"

And he is Rokuland my right hand he fought off more ten thousand men

What said Rokuren

Just play along said Usopp

Ah Okay said Rokuren Yeah I defeated ten thousand men

Amazing said Dwarves with sparkle in their Eyes

 _Flashback end_

"…You two are wicked, Usopp," Robin whispered.

"Hey, no skin off my nose," Usopp replied. "It saved our asses, didn't it? Now, C'mon! Let's eat this grub, accept our gifts, and scram while the scramming is good!"

They so gullible and will believe just about anything they hear, making them an easy prey for Usopp's stories

"Truly, this is an act of fate!" declared Gancho.

"That's right!" shouted Leo. "The legendary hero has finally returned after 400 years on the very day we vowed to fight back against Doflamingo!"

"Hmm?" Usopp hummed, taken back by what the dwarf had said.

"Usoland!" declared Leo. "Once you're done eating, we have to head to the Flower Field through the tunnels! The captain and his Riku Royal Army are waiting for us in Dressrosa, where the final battle will take place!"

"Hmm?!" Usopp and Rokuren hummed, still in shock.

"You gotta stand at the front and lead us!" shouted another dwarf.

"Yeah!" cried one more. "You gotta defeat the Donquixote Family!"

"You've got the strength of 100 men!" exclaimed a third.

"Usoland! Usoland! Usoland!" the dwarves chanted, while Usopp sat there with the same grin on his face….while sweating bullets while Rokuren is making a panic face.

What no way thought Rokuren

 _'Holy crap, what have I gotten myself into?!'_ he thought.


	15. Chapter 15 Lucy Hanto and Moocy

**Chapter** **15 Lucy Hanto and Moocy**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the waters near Dressrosa, things are taking very strange turn for the _Thousand Sunny_ Guard Team.

"What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Chopper.

"Get away from our ship!" Mimi cried.

"Ohohohohoho!" cackled a voice, which belonged to none other than Jora, accompanied by two thugs. "Quiet, you! Which one of you dared to call me the Mermaid Princess?!"

"NOBODY DID!" Chosuke Brook and Chopper barked.

"No matter," said Jora. "You will hand the boy known as Momonosuke over to me, immediately! All I saw was an eel, earlier! Why is he over with you?!"

"What do you want with us?!" Nami asked, standing on the White Rocking Horse with Momonosuke clinging to her leg.

"The Young Master's orders," Jora began, "were to capture the boy and seize your ship!"

In the water, it is revealed that Brook Chosuke and Chopper are in the Shark Submerge while Nami Nene and Momonosuke stood on the White Rocking Horse. However, their appearances were completely abnormal, almost like odd-looking dolls…or artwork

"Well, we're most certainly in a bind, now!" Brook exclaimed. "If she continues to use those strange powers of hers…"

"The _Sunn_ y will barely function as a ship, anymore!" cried Chosuke.

"We have to make her focus her attacks on us instead of on the ship!" Nami said.

'Even though I really hate looking like this!' she thought.

"Go on, now, boys!" Jora ordered. "Catch those fools and seize Momonosuke! Ohh…I just can't STAND this, anymore!"

"Y-yes, Miss Jora!" cried one of her goons, standing on a submarine.

"Oh, it's just too much!" Jora exclaimed. "I can feel my soul trembling to its core! Ohohohoho! The images are coalescing in my mind! My heart cannot be contained! It must erupt!"

"Oh, no!" Chopper cried. "Not _that_ again!"

"She did the same thing to Miss Nami's room," Brook began, "and the same thing to Men's Quarters while she was hiding in there! Putting aside Mister Franky's rage if he ever sees them, is it even possible to put them back to normal?!"

"Ahh!" Jora screamed as she raised her hands, holding up an odd-looking cloud. "The images! The imagination! Beauty and liberation, exploding out of me!"

"No! Stop!" Nami shouted.

"Don't do that on deck!" Chopper cried. "We're over here! AIM AT US!"

"The world," Jora began, "MUST HAVE FREEDOM!"

 **BAFOOOOOM!** She threw the cloud down, which dispersed all over the Sunny!

"Isn't that right?!" The rounded woman asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Nami,Chosuke Mimi Nene Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke screamed.

"Oh, no!" Mimi cried. "This is a complete disaster, now!"

"KYAAA!" Nami shrieked.

"Not our ship!" Chopper shouted.

Oh Crap Chosuke shouted

The cloud dissipated, revealing the Sunny had been transformed…into a grotesque-looking sculpture! She didn't have her face, anymore! It just looked like a sun with thick lips!

"Ohohohoho!" Jora laughed. "Mmm…yes! Now, THIS is true beauty!"

"Oh, great," Nami said, sarcastically. "The Sunny isn't even a ship anymore!"

"That's right!" Jora declared. "And now, you Straw Hats have no way of escaping Dressrosa! Ohohoho! As if I would fall for your pathetic attempt at misdirection! Ohohohoho! OOOOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Dammit…!" Nami cursed, lifting up her goggle. "What do we now?!"

"I don't know!" Chopper answered.

"Whatever we do, we better find a way out of this," Brook added, "and soon!"

Momonosuke only gulped nervously as he kept holding onto Nami.

 _'Curses…!'_ he thought. _'Father…forgive me…!'_

We gotta figure out how to overcome this Situation said Chosuke

What we going to Do questioned Nene _  
_  
XXX

Concurrently, at the Corrida Coliseum…

"I DO NOT NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION!" shouted a voice. "I'M GOING TO LEAVE!"

It is revealed that Ricky is the one making the ruckus.

"But Ricky!" said one of the medical staff. "I can't let you go like this! You're a guest! Besides, we're responsible for patching up the surviving gladiators and-"

"Healing Warriors after a public battle to the death?!" Ricky questioned. "It's a mockery!"

"But your head is still bleeding!" said another staff member. "We need to take off your mask and stop the blood before-"

WHAP! Ricky pushed the medical staff away.

"Don't any of you dare to touch my mask!" he shouted. "Clear the way!"

But before he could take so much as two steps, the wounded gladiator fell to one knee…right in front of a passing Rebecca. The pink-haired gladiator knelt down in front of Ricky, who looked up at you.

"You're terribly injured," she said. "You really should let somebody look at you."

A pause…but then Rick stood up and walked away.

"Unhand me!" he shouted, pushing more medical staff out of his way. "I can walk on my own!"

"Uh…the medical ward is through the door and downstairs to the basement," said another medical gladiator.

As Ricky walked, he gave one glance at Rebecca…and momentarily, he saw a little girl running up to a man, giggling gleefully.

 _'…Rebecca…I'm sorry…!'_ he thought as he grit his teeth in anger, while Rebecca only watched him, curiously.

XXX

Meanwhile, inside the Donquixote Family waiting room, inside the Coliseum.

"But Diamante…Straw Hat's fighting the tournament, right now!"

"Then go after him after the match."

It is revealed that Bellamy is sitting with Diamante, his wounds getting bandaged up as he holds a slip of paper that the Diamond Seat Officer gave him.

"Joker…wants _me_ to kill Straw Hat?" asked Bellamy.

"Doffy's softhearted, you know," said Diamante. "He's willing to give the man who failed to win another chance at redemption. You're one lucky son of a bitch, Bellamy. Assassination's a pretty easy job. Just make sure the deed is done before the tournament's over. Then you'll take your place in the Donquixote Family. You'll be an executive, just like the rest of us…maybe even an officer!"

Bellamy remained silent as he stared at the paper he was given.

 _'…I…really do want this,'_ he thought, _'and yet…'_

"HEY, BELLAMY! HANG IN THERE, MAN!"

 _'…Why would Straw Hat cheer for me…after all I did to him?'  
_

XXX

In another part of the coliseum, Bartolomeo is carrying a suspicious-looking suitcase…one wrapped up in chains and had stickers that said "DANGER" or "KEEP OUT" or "HAZARD", and even had the skull and crossbones on it.

"Well, well," the B Block winner said as he dropped his suitcase and stood beside Cavendish, who is eating a meal of roast beef, salad, and a drink of red wine. "I hear you're gunning after our friend, Lucy, Cavendish."

"Why is it any of your business, Bartolomeo?" Cavendish asked. "Though I congratulate you on advancing, I ask that you stay out of it. Lucy has nothing to do with you."

"That's where you're wrong," Bartolomeo said as he tried to steal some of Cavendish's food. "He's not yours to kill."

"Ah!" Cavendish barked as he held his fork threateningly. "Don't even think about it!"

"I wasn't even gonna touch it, you big baby," Bartolomeo said.

"So you have a bone to pick with Lucy, as well?" Cavendish inquired. "Well, he is the man of the times, but he's my quarry. Not yours."

"Hehehe…!" Bartolomeo snickered. "Trust me. He and I go back further than that!"

 **"We've got contestants dropping left and right in the ring!"** Gyatts announced. **"C Block is a blustering free-for-all! But even among this who's-who of competitors, one them stands tall above the rest…literally and figuratively!"**

The crowd burst into a roar of cheers and applause.

"He's so huge!" shouted a man with an Afro.

 **"This guy is a warrior from the New Generation of the Land of Giants, Elbaf! He is the most powerful pirate mercenary alive! His name is…HAJRUDIN!"  
**  
In the arena, there stands a muscular, well proportioned, and had long, dark brown hair, and beard. He wears a golden helmet with shades that protect his eyes and a pair of golden vambraces with shields on them. He also wears a pair of black underwear and a belt with tassels that go down in a skirt-like fashion, as well as a gold belt buckle and a pair of black boots.

"Tell me," said Hajrudin, "have you ever seen a giant with Logia powers?"  
 **  
WHAM!** He punched one of the gladiators right out of the ring!

"Well, you will," he started, "once I've seized the Flame-Flame Fruit or Wind Wind Fruit ! Then…I'LL BE THE KING OF THE GIANTS!"

 **BOOOOM!** He punched more gladiators away!

"Just look at that!" shouted Gyatts. "His every punch is like a ferocious bolt of lightning! Is there anyone who can stand up to him?!"

Luffy kicks another gladiator in the face, then gave another one a head-butt to the face, and one more a punch in the jaw.

"Haha!" Luffy laughed. "I'm on fire!"

Be Careful Luffy said Hayate some of them of strong

Not too far from Luffy, Hayate was giving some other gladiators a hard time, as well. One gladiator jumped on his back, laughing as he raised his sword, but manage to block with his sword took him out

 _"Get out of My Way!" Hayate_ shouted

 **"But wait! What's this?!"** Gyatts questioned. **"Unperturbed by the countless warriors surrounding him, a single bull continues his rampage! In a duel with condemned prisoners here at the coliseum, this killer beast once sent 21 miscreants to the very pits of the Underworld! Because of this, he is called THE BRUTAL BILL!"**

In the ring, it is revealed that the bull that Luffy and Hayate saw earlier

is running around, trampling gladiators and goring them with his huge horns!  
 **  
MOOOOOOOOOO~!** He bellowed, his eyes glowing red as he stampeded through the arena, plowing through everyone he saw. That's when his eyes fell upon Luffy, who had his back turned to him as he was busy dealing with his own opponents. Snorting and pawing the ground with his hoof, the bull had selected his target and charged!

Luffy, however, tame it by using Conqueror Haki

 _"I think I like this guy. said Luffy What do you say we team up with him?"_

 _With the Bull Questioned Hayate_

"What do you say, Moocy?" asked Luffy

"Moocy?" Hayate repeated. "You talking about Bull?"

"Alright!" Luffy cheered. "Now come on! What do you say we win this thing, together?!"

 **"Unbelievable!"** Gyatts exclaimed. **"These two showed up out of nowhere like a pair of shooting stars, and with their nimble strength, they have captured our hearts! They are the boy-and-dog tag-team of…LUCY AND BUTCH! And I have to say, I've come to like them, too!"  
**  
 **"Gyatts, you're supposed to keep it impartial!"** said one of the spokes-women.

"WHOOOOO!" shouted a man in the stands. "Go Lucy!"

"I love you, Hanto!" shouted a young woman. "You're so Cool!"

Cavendish growled as he stabbed his fork into his meal.

"Even with his identity hidden," he started, "he and that mutt of his still manage to steal my popularity! Damn you, Straw Hat! Damn you, Wolf Fang!"

Rebecca only chuckled.

"They're quite fascinating," she mused.

Moocy snorted before he charged through the arena, striking down any gladiators in his path, while Luffy and Hayate ran in another direction, the latter biting, clawing, and kicking away any fighters while the former rode on his back, running right through the gladiators like a bowling ball!

"WHOO-HOO!" Luffy cheered. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Wide Slash shouted Hayate

The crowd and even Gyatts gasped in horror while some of the gladiators started to back away in fright.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered, confused. "What's with them?"

If Luffy had been paying attention, he would realize why: he had accidentally bumped into Hajrudin's ankle!

It a Giant said Hayate

"You…puny runts…DARE TO CHALLENGE ME~?!" Hajrudin roared as he reeled back his fist, but just as he was about to strike…

 **THWAM!** Hajrudin slammed his fist against Moocy, practically pulverizing him and Luffy,

 _"WATCH OUT!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" a woman in the audience shrieked.

"The bull's down!" cried a toy sunflower with a mustache.

"Hmph," Hajrudin scoffed. "Foolish cow."

 **"It's…it's inconceivable…!"** Gyatts exclaimed. **"The difference in strength was stark! Before the mighty rookie of Elbaf…even the mighty Brutal Bull was powerless and The Shinigami Mysterious Gladiator Lucy!"**

 **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!" Hajrudin roared, raising his fists in the air.**

On the ground, Moocy lied unconscious, blood seeping from his nose and mouth and his left horn broken.

However, Luffy appears alright and patted the now down Moocy

On that, Luffy clenched his fist tightly before disappearing in the blink of an eye and then reappeared…right next to Hajrudin, who gasped in surprise.

"But how-?!" he started.

"Shut up, asshole," Luffy said…before he punched Hajrudin right in the jaw, sending him crashing into the arena in seconds flat!  
 **  
"I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!"** Gyatts shouted. **"HAJRUDIN IS DOWN!"**

The audience burst into cheers, once again…but the battle had barely begun. Now, it was time for Luffy and Hayate to get serious, and once that happens…all hell would break loose.


	16. Chapter 16 The Background of C Block

**Chapter** **16 The Background of C Block**

* * *

Everyone was shocked and awed by what they had just witnessed. As the battle between gladiators, pirates, and bounty hunters continued, one single giant lied unconscious in the ring, felled by a single man with one punch.  
 **  
"H…he really isn't moving!"** exclaimed Gyatts. **"Hajrudin, one of the unquestionable favorites to win it all…IS DOWN AND OUT! Everything is going topsy-turvy in this arena, and you can just feel the groundswell of excitement and anticipation!"  
**  
The crowd cheered as Luffy pick up the bloodied and bruised Moocy and carried him off to the side.

Soon, Luffy put the bull safely on the ground, near the edge of the arena.

"There," he said. "You can rest here, okay, Moocy?"

 **"And Lucy and Hanto have done it again!"** Gyatts announced, causing the crowd to cheer, once again. **"Where does their potential stop?! We still have no clue!"**

From his spot in the stands, Cavendish only pouted.

"It figures," he muttered while Bartolomeo grinned. Not too far from them, Rebecca gasped in shock.

"Unbelievable!" she whispered. "Just how strong are they?!"

"Lucy and Hanto! Lucy and Hanto!" the audience cheered.

Just then, someone approached Hajrudin's motionless form.

"Hey, giant," he said. "You're taking up too much space. Take your naptime outside, where you're not in the way!"

 **KABLAAAAM!** Something blew Hajrudin right into the stands, but thankfully, some of the crowd managed to get out of the way in time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"LOOK OUT!"

 **"What's this?!"** Gyatts questioned. **"Somehow, Hajrudin's enormous body just got blasted out of the arena by some kind of explosion! How in the world did that happen?! …No, wait! That was no explosion!"**

 **SPLASH!** Hajrudin fell into the water.

 **"Let's not forget that even with Hajrudin, C Block is still packed with powerful fighters!"  
**  
It is revealed that the one who knocked Hajrudin out of the arena is a man with purple hair and beard, a widow's peak, sharply edged facial features, and dark shadow under his eyes with large eyelashes on his lower eyelid. He had very odd-looking shoulders that seemed to arch over his head, halfway. He also has holes in his ears, indicating he once had them pierced, but the earrings had been removed at some point, and he has four crosses tattooed on his pectoral area. He has a black jacket on with red stripes going down each arm, as well as a pair of matching shorts with kneepads and a pair of red gloves. Also, he had a belt around his waist, and bandages wrapped around his calves and feet.

Just seeing him sent the crowd into a frenzy.

 **"Here's a man whose abnormal shoulders truly deliver an explosive punch! Yes, the man who rocked the giant right off the ring was than the 2-time champion of the New World Central MMA League! Ladies and gentleman, I give you…IDEO, THE CANNON OF DESTRUCTION!"  
**  
Ideo, the XXX-Level Boxer, smirked as he took a fighting stance.

"I wanna be even better," he said, "and that means eating the Flame-Flame Fruit!"

He reeled back his fist as another Gladiator comes rushing at him, and then BOOM! He punched him with his exploding fist, sending him flying into the ring!

"I want more power!" Ideo shouted as the crowd cheered.

 **"But wait! There's more!"** Gyatts announced. **"Behold! The trio of gangsters hailing from the Kano Kingdom in the far east with a style all their own! To think, the day would come when this coliseum gets to witness their famed Kenpo skills!"**

In the ring, a gladiator tried to hit Sai with his sword, but he used his spear to vault up into the air.

"TSYAAA!" he shouted as he kicked the gladiator's shield, sending a powerful shockwave that completely shattered it and his helmet!

"Ugh…!" the gladiator coughed up blood as he fell to the ground.

"Don't waste your time, you fool!" Sai barked as he stood over his defeated opponent.

 **"There it is!"** Gyatts exclaimed. **"The unstoppable shockwave style, Hasshoken! No shield or armor can defend against their devastating blows! We are witnessing the might of the Happo Navy and their centuries of history!"  
**  
"HWAA!" Boo cried as he hit another gladiator with the armor on his arm, creating a shockwave that destroyed his weapon and helmet.

"As I said before, they're unstoppable!"

Not too far away, other competitors are seen, surrounding Don Chinjao, drawing their weapons.

"If we can take you down, Chinjao," said one of them, "it's worth as much as winning this damned tournament, anyway!"

"Oh, my," Chinjao said as he put his hands together, causing his beard to go wavy. "Why don't you brats come back when you've learned a little more?!"

Suddenly, the fighters just dropped to the ground, foaming at the mouth, to everyone's shock.

The other fighters in the ring stepped back in shock and fear.

"That was…Conqueror's Haki!" said one of them.

"It's no surprise," said another. "After all, Don Chinjao was once a legendary pirate with a bounty over 500 million Berries on his head!"

"I'm only after one man!" Don Chinjao shouted. "Just stay out of my way, you small fries!"

"Hey, you! Get back here!"

In front of Chinjao, someone has managed to stay standing even after being struck by the old pirate's Conqueror's Haki with an armful of swords. He is a tall, bulky man with small, piercing eyes, and a large nose. Over his mouth is something of a mouth guard that looked like a cactus, and even his sombrero hat looked like one. He has armor covering his right arm and a chain around his torso and shoulder, as well as a dark-colored kilt with a belt around the waist and a pair of black boots.

He is Jean Ango, also known as "Jean the Bandit".

"Dededede!" Jean laughed. "Thanks a lot, Chinjao! This gives me plenty of weapons to work with!"  
 **  
"Here's a man who didn't succumb to Don Chinjao's power!"** announced Gyatts. **"It's the Dark Horse of the tournament, scavenging weapons like a hungry jackal! It's Jean the Bandit, a bounty hunter who's earned himself the wrath of every major pirate in the New World!"  
**  
"Get back here, Ango!" shouted the pirate who was chasing him. "I've got a score to settle with you, you bastard! You think I'd forget the man who sent my partner to Impel Down?!"

Jean smirked before he braked to a stop and grabbed one of the swords he had snatched.

"The weapons I find are my _bullets_ ," he explained, "and I am a _sniper_!"

 **K-CHING! SLICE!** He threw some swords and knifes at the pirate, hitting him in the side and his chest!

"AGH!" the pirate screamed in pain before he fell to the ground, defeated.

"If your partner's that important to you," Jean began, "why don't you prove it by storming the prison?! I remember that two men who were crazy enough to do that, two years ago!"

Concurrently, Kelly Funk is seen…mercilessly beating up a man in the ring, and it seemed that the unfortunate soul was already unconscious!

"RAAAAAARRGH!" Kelly roared. "Damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed a woman in the audience, covering her eyes.

"That man's already knocked out!" Aika shouted. "Why is he still beating him up?!"

"Hey, Big Bro!" cried Bobby Funk. "What are you doing?! That guy's out cold! Stop it, already!"

In his haste to stop his brother, Bobby accidentally grabbed the man that Kelly was beating up!

"Oops," Bobby said. "Wrong guy."

 **CRUNCH!** Kelly landed one more punch into the man's jaw.

"What kind of a man is that guy?!" asked a toy robot in the crowd. "He's like a mad dog!"

Soon, Bobby managed to get Kelly under control.

"Calm down, Big Bro!" Bobby shouted.

"Did you hear him, Bobby?!" Kelly questioned. "He had the nerve to call me a midget! Do I look a midget to you, Bobby?! DO I?!"

"Nah, nah, Big Bro!" Bobby answered. "I know you! You're a giant of a man!"

"You got anything to say for yourself?!" shouted Kelly, beating up the poor fighter again. "DO YOU?!"

"Big Bro, knock it off!" cried Bobby, once again accidentally pinning Kelly's unfortunate victim. "Whoops! Held down the wrong guy, again!"

"Say I'm a shrimp again and I'll gouge out your eyes, you got it?!" Kelly threatened. "And as for you, Bobby! Quit trying to stop me, already!"

"But Big Bro, we're, in the middle of a match!" Bobby argued.

 **"That's the ultra-violent style of the Funk Brothers!"** exclaimed Gyatts. **"There's not a soul in the criminal world alive that doesn't know their names!"  
**  
"I hear a lot of squalling over here," said Boo as he approached the Funk Brothers. "Makes me wanna see how touch some bar-brawling boxers without formal training can really be! You hear that, you shrimp?!"

He then lunged at Kelly, who turned to punch him…only for him to get punched in the face instead, and he ended up falling back!

"What the-?!" Boo questioned, sweat-dropping.

"No! Big Bro!" Bobby cried.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" the crowd cried.

 **"What a complete wuss!"** cried Gyatts. **"Or maybe…that's how strong Boo from the Happo Navy truly is! Man, what a letdown! That bio sure was full of it!"  
**  
"Gyatts, stop it!" cried one of the spokes-women. "Please!"

"You're next, Little Brother Funk!" shouted Boo as he went for Bobby next.

"No, wait!" cried Bobby. "I don't do any fighting! Believe it or not…I'VE NEVER BEEN IN A FIGHT IN MY LIFE!"

On that, the taller Funk Brother turn around, his back facing Boo, but in doing so, KRACK! Boo's axe's broke in two!  
 **  
"What in the world?!"** Gyatts questioned. **"Bobby turned his back to try and escape the fight! I cannot believe what I'm saying! These brothers are the worst!"  
**  
'My axe…it broke…!' thought Boo. 'And it was no ordinary axe. It was imbued with Armaments Haki. What the hell is this guy's body made of, anyway?!'

"B-Big Bro!" Bobby stammered.

"Ugh…Bobby…!" Kelly groaned. "Did you…hear what he said? He called me a shrimp…! Unh…! Bobby…quickly…put it on!"

Bobby gasped silently before nodding his head.

XXX

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A woman in the audience shrieked.

 **"How can this be?!"** Gyatts asked, rubbing his eyes. **"What is going on in the ring?!"  
**  
"Boo!" Sai cried…as he witnessed his brother getting pummeled to a pulp by who looks like Kelly, yet seems to be wearing Bobby's hat!

"RAH-RAH-RAH-RAH-RAH-RAH!" he shouted.

 **"Boo from Kano Kingdom is getting mercilessly walloped! He's out cold! But who is that's attacking him?! Is it the cowardly Bobby or his wuss brother, Kelly?! It looks like Kelly, but he looks so huge now! It's almost as if he's a different person!"  
**  
"Call me 'shrimp' again!" barked Kelly. "I dare you, you scumbag! I'll rip your throat right out!"

 **"And what's going on over in this part of the ring?! It seems that Jean the Bandit…has stolen Lucy's and Butch's helmets!"  
**  
"Hey!" Luffy shouted as he and Hayate tried to cover their heads. "Give us back our helmets, jerk!"

"Dedede…" Jean snickered. "I've heard some curious rumors…'Lucy'…that Straw Hat Luffy and Wolf Fang Hayate, both worth 400 million had slipped their way into this tournament!"

 _"Crap!" Hayate_ cursed as he and Luffy wrapped their capes around their heads like hoods. _"He knows who we are, too!"  
_

"That's not all," Luffy said as he looked back. "That crazy old man is coming this way!"

Hayate looked back to see that Luffy was indeed correct: Don Chinjao, in a rage, was rushing towards them!

"And suddenly, Don Chinjao has started making a mad dash toward something!"

"Just you watch, Garp," Chinjao declared. "See what happens to your grandson!

 **"C Block only has about 40 survivors left!" Gyatts announced. "We are down to a select group of titans! Who will emerge the victor?!"**


	17. Chapter 17 Don Chinjao

a


End file.
